Jaune Arc Matchmaker
by ProcrastinatingBlonde
Summary: What if Jaune Arc wasn't as bad with the ladies as everyone believed and is actually instead a matchmaker for the other guys? Following him as he helps guys get with the women of their dreams. There will be multiple different character pairings, and it may or may not become more mature in later chapters but for now it's rated T for safety.
1. Intro

**Intro**

 **Sorry this is a really short chapter but I felt it necessary to do some explaining first so as not to get anyone confused.**

 **The following is a series of different RWBY pairing ships and when I mean different I really mean different like ones you'd never think of. They follow no precise order and is just for fun.**

 **The first few stories are some of my favorites followed by those requested and finally just random ones. The story line may be complicated in some points and may include previous ships from previous chapters.**

 **That said the story follows our favorite idiot and self proclaimed lady's man Jaune "shining knight" Arc as he interacts in a surprising new way. A matchmaker follow him as he helps the men of beacon(and later on vale) interact with and woo the various women they are attracted to, and *coughcoughandpossiblymencoughcough* . But wait there's more if you think I'm going to avoid the Arkos or Lancaster ships...or any other ship including our blonde knight then you'd be wrong they will be included...just later on.**

 **So with my rambling done the following mini series with be two shots for each pairing and depending on the popularity of the pairing may be separated into a different story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it and God Bless you Monty Oum for the gift of what you've done may your soul rest in peace. You will truly be missed.**

 **the following are the current pairings I put in place**

 **Chapters 1 &2 Cardin and Velvet**

 **Chapters 3 & 4 Jaune and Neo**

 **Chapter 5 & 6 - see a/n from previous chapter**


	2. Enter Jeu Racan

Enter **Jeu Racan**

 **Jeu Racan is Jaune Arc's alter ego. A myth among the (male) students of Beacon. See author note's below for more details.**

The **MAIN** pairing of Velvet and Cardin. Now I know what your thinking...probably anyway... something like what the hell is he thinking! or is he insane!?...or even WAIT WHAT NO they so DON'T go together...am I right? Well I did said it would be my choice of favorite pairings and I kinda feel like it's a very minor connection between them..kinda like a "Oh sweetie he only hurts you because he likes you" kinda thing. Him being so big he needs to have kind of a macho façade, which he just doesn't know how to express his feelings properly, then there's Velvet the cute, shy bunny girl, who's unaware of her own feelings in her heart and who better than the person he bullied right? Hahahahahahaha oh the irony. Also there will be a some **White** **Rose ** fluff. There will also be minor hints at a (Jaune and Coco) along with (Sky and Blake) and (Pyrrah and Dove.)

That said the following is a non-profit fan-based story all charters and places belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Please enjoy and also give me some feedback on what you thought so I can improve this is my first RWBY story.

* * *

His blue eyes watched from a distance as a male dog faunus with dark brown hair confessed to a purple haired green-eyed girl. _"Everything looks good just do as I said"_ He thought to himself, the girl began to blush and look down as he scratched the back of his head as he leaned in closer.

" _Come on man you got this just a little bit more and she's yours."_ Watching with unbridled anticipation, taking another step forward the boy took his hand and cupped the girls face as she gave no resistance. Jaune could almost visibly see her knees quake with the words he'd given the boy to say. Smiling as her face became even redder.

"T _hat's my boy"_ He pumped his fist triumphantly " _Now make her yours."_ As the boy leaned in further his eyes were covered just as the two were about to seal the deal. "Oh what's this I didn't realize you could be so bold Jauney-boy by being a peeping tom." The voice he recognized immediately as his fellow blonde Yang Xiao Long.

Giving him a knowing grin as he turned to face her, knowing he'd have to play it off he gave his best embarrassed look on his face "H-hey Yang fancy meeting you here." He had to play the part of the lovable goof, and honestly he had it pretty damn well down pat he had to admit. "W-w-what are you doing h-here." He stuttered again as his eyes meet her lilac ones. The buxomly blonde brawler again gave a knowing smile and a wiggle of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I see what your doing Jauney-boy you thought that you could sabotage the young blossoming lovebirds because she rejected you?" She said while moving past him to get a better view of the action. _"Damnit Yang! why are you here."_ His mind screamed trying his hardest not to show any signs of annoyance he audibly gulped and said meekly "I have no idea-" before he could finish Yang spoke again "Hey isn't that the girl who rejected you last week?" with a laugh. "Man you sure are desperate if you keep hitting on to women who are out of your league, eh vomit boy?"

" _Yeah sure if you only knew what I could really do, you wouldn't be saying that"_ He thought before remembering who he was thinking about, and knowing what she'd probably do to him if he tried. So making his best blushing face he said indignantly "No I'm n-not and I'm not watching her." Making his voice crack knowing it'd hurt his throat a lot and he knew he'd suffer with it for a while.

It had taken him a second to realize what he had just said but by then it was to late. Yang now looking at him with an even bigger grin on his face whistled "Well now I guess after all those rejections you started batting for the other team." She teased, " _DAMNIT ME AND MY DAMN BIG MOUTH!"_ His inner voice screamed while he planted both hands in his face and fell to his knees pretending to be embarrassed.

Slapping him on the back she said "Let's go vomit-boy both our teams have a group mission to go on, you can sulk on the bullhead." Knowing that her teasing would last forever or at least until something else caught her interest. Waiting a minute he stood after he couldn't hear her foot steps anymore before standing to see the male faunus give him a knowing nod and thumbs up.

Not wanting to watch anymore after he waved briefly before turning to slowly follow the other way knowing he'd have to put on another charade of embarrassment because of his accidental slip of the tongue, and of course Yang's big dirty gutter filled trashy mind.

"Oh here he comes." Yang said in a loud whisper as Jaune walked up to the rest of the group, giving a soft sigh, he scratched the back of his head giving a hapless goofy grin. Looking at them he saw Ruby munching happily on cookies before getting a nudge from Yang. Looking at her in a confusing look slowly turned back to look at her friend her face smiling happily. Weiss looked with a mixture of annoyed and relief. Blake for the most part looked indifferent reading her book, Jaune noticed it was a book he read some time earlier, continued to glace up from her book with a slightly red cheeks as her bow twitched slightly.

His partner Pyrrah looked at Jaune with an unwavering bright smile. The hammer wielding Valkyrie Nora said "Hey fearless leader" as she was grinning all while giving him a thumbs up. Glancing over at his only other male of their rag-tag group, saw the stoic Rin giving him a understanding sympathetic smile. Rubbing his forehead he got closer to the group as Yang wrapped an arm around his shoulders " So Jauney-boy mind sharing with the group your little secret or should I?" she teased wagging her eyebrows.

"It's not like it'll make any difference I'm sure you already told them, I'm just waiting for the punch line." Said the blonde boy abashed. Luckily for him there was a rapping sound turning to see the headmaster sipping on his coffee and a slightly more than usual perturbed Ms. Goodwitch as she held her riding crop in both hands so tight her hands turned even whiter.

"Now children you mustn't be late-" She seethed trying her best to control her anger, before Ozpin stopped her from blowing. "It's fine Glynda you mustn't be so hard on them they are children let them have their fun." He said with a slight grin, as Ms. Goodwitch gave him a sidelong glare.

"Headmaster you said there was a mission for us?" Weiss said perplexed as they would usually be in his clock tower office for mission briefs instead of the bullhead dock.

"Quite right" He said before taking another sip to continue" You will be conducting a joint mission with two other teams. Your tasks will vary from recon, to hunting grimm, or even...security." Pausing to look at the students faces before continuing. "There have been reports of an excess amounts of Grimm and White Fang activity in a few small but very significant villages to the city of Vale on the outskirts of town. You are to if necessary exterminate the Grimm and if any contact should be made white the White Fang you _are not to engage with them unless absolutely no other options are possible_." Straining the words all while looking at Blake.

Upon hearing this little bit of information Blake's bow twitched which didn't go unnoticed by either the man speaking or the buxomly blonde brawler as she let go of Jaune to comfort her partner. Approaching her from behind she Wrapped her arms around her as she whispered into her ear "It'll be aright Blakey remember our promise."

"So Headmaster what other teams will be joining on this mission with us eight then?" The stoic Ren asked in a natural tone with a slight hint of worry.

"Don't worry Ren no matter who it is we can handle anything and then afterwards you can make us pancakes, like a lot of pancakes. Pancakes for everyone after a long day of killing Grimm. But wait what if they don't like pancakes? Who am I kidding who doesn't like pancakes. But if they don't then I could always break they're legs." Nora said with happy energetic voice tinged with a dark edge, probably at the thought of breaking the legs of people who don't like pancakes.

"We're going to need more syrup then Nora" Jaune said then instantly regretted it as he saw the scowl Ren gave him, making the blonde boy shutter slightly.

Happily Nora jumped into her leaders arms hugging him by wrapping her arms around his neck and saying " Jauney your a genius we need more syrup lets go right now!" Dropping to her feet pointing in the direction of the Foreverfall forest.

"Nora we need to go on a mission right now if you be good I promise you I've get the red sap myself then afterwards we all can go on a team outing to the zoo to see the sloths." Jaune said grabbing her arm in an attempt to keep her from running off.

There were no words to could describe the delight in the ginger's eyes as she gave the blonde boy the spine breaking bear hug.

"We need a lot of syrup oh fearless leader I expect no less than thirty jars, then we could sneak into the sloth cages, and then feed them pancakes." She squealed in delight.

"You can't feed pancakes to sloths Nora" Pyrrah and Rin Chided the energetic orange haired girl in unison.

He felt his scroll buzz, ignoring it until it buzzed twice more. Pulling it out to look at it he saw nothing before another _buzz_ caught his attention. Stuffing his scroll into his pocket he pulled out his other scroll he used for his alter-ego, Oum knows have many scrolls had to go through to make it look like he lost to keep up the whole goof-ball act, briefly he saw four unread messages. All of them addressed to Jeu Racan with a sigh he pocketed it and listen intently to the headmaster finish knowing it'd be to dangerous to openly read them. As his alter-ego was suppose to be a myth after all.

( **Honestly it was surprising that Ozpin kept talking or Ms. Goodwitch allowed them to talk without stopping them for that matter...Unfortunately** **h** **e didn't hear a word until the end)**

"So you will be split with one member of each team to form four new teams the two other teams that will be joining you will be both Team CRDL with one member from Team CFVY leading you." The headmaster said before taking another sip of coffee.

" _Damnit I missed everything he said...wait WHAT!"_ Jaune's mind thought as he caught the last few words began to trickle in for him to process them looking at the white haired man in horror.

No sooner had he had that was an outburst of protests, before Ms. Goodwitch smacked her crop hard against her hand it made everyone expect Ozpin wince. "Children this is not up for debate you will learn to work with other people outside your team. Understand it is _Expected_ to learn how to be more efficient with other people to make you more proficient huntsman and huntresses.

"But sir there's _no_ way that it will work, We already have our teams now, splitting us up will only ruin everything." Ruby said chimed loudly as Pyrrah was quick to agree, thinking only about the safety of her future blonde husba...PARNTER HE'S MY PARNTER!" she scolded herself mentally as she looked briefly in his direction, hoping he didn't see her looking at him.

"Finally maybe now I can get a more competent partner" Weiss muttered loud enough for Jaune to hear looking at a dejected little red head." _Well time to make Ruby look good again, and make me look like the incompetent fool for the...two hundredth and sixty thir..fourth time now."_

As he walked over to her he put on his best goofy grin and said " Hello again Snow angel I'm Mr. Right someone said you were looking for me." With a scoff he turned her head and scolded at the boy next to her "In your dreams Clown there's no way I'd ever consider you to be Mr. Right, and stop calling me that."

"Ouch you wound me." He replied putting his hand over his chest feigning to be hurt, then with a smile he leaned in and whispered into her ear. When he pulled back Weiss's face was redder than ruby's cloak. Chuckling softly as he went back, knowing full well Weiss' face would be a slight to behold as she sputtered and was unable to form any coherent words. Even Blake's face slightly redden from hearing (thanks to her excellent faunus ears) from what he said to her, as he walked past the other pair while awaiting the dreading sense of impending doom that awaited him when the other two teams got there.

"My Om...Jaune I didn't know you read those kind of books..." Blake said trying keep a straight face as he past.

"I just thought I'd take a line or too from **Claws** **of the Cat** **."** Knowing full well she read the book recently, winked at her and gave a slight grin. Making her blush further as she was bombarded with questions by Yang as to what he said.

"I've never seen Weiss's face so red what'd you tell her?" Pyrrah asked when he approached them again.

"What ever it was it couldn't have been good" Rin commented with a sour face as he attempted to get Nora from hanging like a sloth off a low hanging cable. "NORA GET DOWN HERE OR NO PANCAKES FOR A MONTH!"

"AWW BUT REN I'M PRACTICEING MY SLOTH WALK!" She said as she was hanging under the cable holding on by her pink shoes and hands.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET DOWN OR IT'LL BE TWO MONTHS!" He yelled getting more annoyed with his childhood friend from under her where she was with his arms out to catch her. Pouting as she did a flip in the air as she dropped she landed safely in his arms "My hero!" she gushed to him while wrapping her arms around his neck making him flustered, as he coughed slightly letting her down not wanting his rosy cheeks to be seen.

Quickly looking at his scroll one more time he saw a _T_ _hank_ you message from the male Faunus from this morning, he honestly felt kind of bad for not remembering his name but with the amount of people he's help get together he didn't feel to bad, looking around to make sure no one else was watching he read through the next three messages. They came as such a shock he almost fainted from who sent them.

 **Message #1** **Cardin Winchester**

 _So your the legendary matchmaker huh? Well until I get proof I'm going to call bullshit unless we meet in person. Anyway there's this girl I like so do your mystic voodoo bs or whatever it is you do. To get this one chick to fall for me._

It was know, although not talked about, that if any male should be able to find his number from the various clues left scattered around campus to first give the name of the girl they wanted to date, and to never ask to meet in person. For reasons that should already be known that if Jaune Arc the famous reject knight huntsman of Beacon Academy was found out to be the even more unknown infamous matchmaker Jeu Racan. He'd be the entire laughing stock of school and if he was actually believed he'd be truly hated by the female populace, not that it bothered him but there were seven girls that he truly feared of losing his trust in.

His eye twitched in annoyance as he had never wanted to hit a person more than he wanted to hit Cardin at that moment. Sending his reply asking who it was Cardin wanted to date as he waited he read the other two messages.

The next message gave him a migraine trying to understand but he managed.

 **Message #2** **Sky Lark**

 _YO BIG J IT'S UR BOI SKY LARK! WRD N THA STREET IZ U GOT MAD SKILLZ GETIN' GURLS. I NED UR HLP GETIN' WIT DIS GURL NAMES BLAKE. THNKS N ADVACE BRO_

 _"That's a train wreck waiting to happen if I ever seen one."_ He thought as he remembered him bullying other faunus, then thought about what would happen if he ever found out she was one _._ She'd probably break him in half, or tie him up with her sword,gun, ribbon ninja weapon thing.

The final message was no where near as bad as the other two but still shook him to his core as he read it.

 **Message #3 Dove Bronzewing**

 _Hello? Is this Jeu Racan? I need your help I like this girl named_ _Pyrrah Nikos_. _Please responded ASAP._

Shortly there after he received another message from Cardin

 **RE: Message From Cardin Winchester**

 _The girl I like if you even want to call her that is a faunus...named Velvet Scarlatina_

It took him a few minutes for his brain to restart as he read the texts over and over to make they were real.

"Oh shit fuck, Damnit shit damn fucking shit fuck!" His brain mentally screamed.

With a sigh Jaune went to a different screen on the scroll before typing in a few commands to alter the team roster for the upcoming "new team" mission, knowing there's be hell to pay. If he ever got caught doing what he shouldn't be, especially if it were by those very same people who he's hooking them up with found out, he imagined his body not ever being found. But it was a request from not one, or two, but three clients. Knowing he had a reputation to protect he certainly couldn't refuse their requests but as he did, he felt a couple large pangs in his chest like someone was carving out his chest cavity with a rusty spoon. Knowing full well that those people he'd possibly hurt, if they ever found out, who he truly he realized that he was quite possibly the worst person/friend on the face of the planet.

* * *

Luckily they didn't have to wait long as both the other two teams showed up about the same time

"What are these losers doing here?" sneered Russel

"They don't belong here, the same with the faunus." Snapped Dove coldly

"Say that again bastard!" Coco said stepping up to him Glaring daggers at the heavily armored clad team (Russel being the only exception)

"CHILDREN THAT IS ENOUGH YOU ALL WILL BE GOING ON THIS MISSION AND YOU LIKE IT. SO PUT ASIDE YOUR PETTY DIFFERENCES GET YOU ASSES ON LINE AND WAIT FOR YOU NAME TO BE CALLED TO BE PUT ON YOUR TEAMS!" Ms. Goodwitch screamed snapping her crop in half. Looking at the two pieces then back at the students with an accusing glare. Who very wisely all started slowing backed away seeing the murderous intent in her eyes.

"Thank you Glynda that will be all you may leave, and try not to break anything else on your way to retrieve you spare crop." Ozpin said waving her off as he took the pad from under his arm, with one look at him she knew he wasn't playing around so she turned on her heels and stormed off.

"That's strange...I could have sworn" He mused as he looked at the screen. "How odd" he muttered again as finished calling off the names and mission assignments. Jaune gulped hoping he didn't notice his slight alteration but Ozpin began calling out the names when he finished with the new teams he spoke more sternly than normal "Your team leaders will be briefed prior to your arrival to the villages via there scrolls, in which you will follow and carry out the mission as they deem fit and you are to follow all orders given failure to do so will be punished severely."

 _Inside Ozpin's mind while he's tell the new teams how they will operate-_ What the fuck happened to all my ships where did Whiterose or Arkos go!? I know for a fact that I put Ruby and Weiss on a team and Jaune and Pyrrah of a team. How did this happen who could hav...GLYNDA! DAMNIT I KNEW IT SHE ALWAYS RUINS MY SHIPS! JUST LIKE WITH QROW AND SUMMER!

"Excuse me children I have business to take care of" The white haired man said with a huff and a tap of his cane turning to leave. Barely hearing Nora saying" Professor could you do that one more time but say you shall not pasphf" before she was silenced by Ren's hand covering her mouth and saying something about copyrights.

 **New** **teams are as follows**

Jaune Arc,Yang Xiao Long, and Russel Thrush with Coco Adel as the leader : Mission Security

Ruby Rose,Dove Bronzewing, and Pyrrah Nikos with Fox Alistair as the leader : Mission Hunting

Cardin Winchester,Weiss Schnee, and Lie Ren with Velvet Scarlatina as the leader : Mission Recon

Blake Belladonna,Sky lark, and Nora Valkyrie with Yatsuhashi Daichi as the leader : Mission Scouting

* * *

As they boarded the bullhead to go off on they're separate missions no sound was made even Nora who was notorious for being loud and annoying seemed oddly docile as she sat next to Ren not wanting to part from her childhood friend. You could cut the tension with a knife of course it was understandable as a fourth of the total group was team CRDL the sole team oozing with egotistical bulling testosterone, while another team they barely even knew was going to led them into Oum knows what. It was quite with the exception of the engine roaring until there was a noise that rung out to break the awkward silence.

 _All of me" by John legend_

Que ferais-je sans ta bouche intelligente?

Tu m'entraînes et tu me jettes dehors.

Vous avez ma tête tourner, pas de blague, je ne peux pas vous pincer.

Ce qui se passe dans ce bel esprit.

Je suis sur votre tour de mystère magique.

Et je suis si étourdi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé, mais je vais bien.

Turning to the noise everyone saw Jaune holding out his scroll with an annoyed look on his face, rubbing his temple before all while sighing as he answered "Bonjour grosse soeur que voulez-vous et quand avez-vous changé ma sonnerie?"

He said warily as he stood "Excuse me I gotta take this." as he walked to a farther corner of the bullhead, away from the others' eyes. While everyone's eyes were turned to him in surprise Blake's ribbon twitched several times, seeing this yang moved to sit closer to her and whispered "Can you hear what he's saying?

Nodding briefly she Muttered back her book covering her mouth" No I don't understand what's he's saying, but from the tone of his voice and his body language it's probably nothing good." Looking at her partner she said deadpan" What do you think we should do about that?" She asked nodding her head to Jaune who looked downcast as he spoke.

Looking at the two their leader leaned into her partner with cookie crumbs and chocolate smeared around the edges of her mouth ask "What do you think they're talking about?" Opening her eyes to glance down at the teams young leader she said irritated at the closeness and her leader's messy eating habits "I don't know you dolt, but quit being such a child, act more like our leader, and wipe your mouth off." Looking at her with a lost expression Ruby simply tilted her head.

"Weiss are we a couple?" The little red head asked out of nowhere leaning in more to the white haired girl looking at her in confusion.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE YOU DUNCE WHAT WOULD POSSIBLE MAKE YOU THINK THAT!" She shouts her face glowing red in embarrassment turning her head away. Only to glance back a few moments later at her to see her looking like a kicked puppy wiping away the crumbs and smearing the chocolate more on her face.

Realizing what she did was wrong she felt a pain in her chest as she long at the young leader.

"No you dolt your making even more of a mess here." The heiress said in a softer tone as she pulled out a small snow white handkerchief and wiped the young girls mouth.

"You two do make a cute couple though." Ren said breaking the silence noticing the exchange between the two.

"NOT YOU TOO, WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Weiss glared at the green clan boy who simple shrugged and gave a profound smile

When he returned he was greeted with looks of shock and awe. Coco of all people being the most surprised. "Well Well looks like you've been hiding a couple tricks up your sleeve huh Arc? I didn't know you could speak French." Lowering her sunglasses to give a wink " Care to teach me some time? I promise to make it worth your while if you do."

Looking at her with a confident gaze and dazzling smile he said "Ce serait mon honneur." As he bowed with a nodded, a small smirk formed on the corners of her lips as she leaned back and crossed her legs with her arms folded said "Good I can't wait to get started."

As he walked past her the aircraft hit some turbulence and rocked the inside making him stumble backwards and to the side planting his hand out in front of him he caught himself before he fell fully. Good thing he did because he was hovering in front of Coco. Looking down at her he decided to play it cool and ask "You're not hurt are you?" With an amused grin she asked warmly "My how bold of you did you want to start our lessons so soon?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes? I honestly couldn't wait to see what you mean by _make it worth my while."_ He grinned almost wolfishly.

Chuckling she said "Not here kiddo maybe when we're alone." Putting a finger briefly to her lips then pressing them to his as she pushed him away.

With a smile "A little preview for you" She said chuckling as his face got heated while he _stumbled away_ in embarrassment, not expecting that to happen.

He then quickly went back to his seat and answered the question on everyone's mind "That was my overbearing, overprotective, older sister. She was the only one aside from my mom who objected to me coming here." He said before putting his head between his legs to pretend motion sickness pull out his scroll to type to his new..."clients" would be a very loose term to call them but the most appropriate, so as to avoid any questions for the time being.

* * *

The usual message he sent first is just a small list of rules that anyone who requests his help needs to understand, he just wants everyone to have a fair chance at love...everyone except him...since he's cemented himself as the school fool better make it easier for everyone else though.

Message to Cardin, Sky, and Dove

 _Alright first things first you need to understand a few things._

 _1.) You will listen to and do everything I say with out any complaints, regardless of how embarrassing or degrading if you want to get this girl you NEED to throw away any sense of egotistical pride you have._

 _2.) There may_ _be other people going after the same girl you are, I will give them the exact same unbiased advice I give you. So don't get all pissy if someone else does the same shit you do._

 _3.) This should already be a given but we will never meet in person regardless of the situation if you attempt to discover my identity I will cut all ties with you and you will never have a chance with any other girl._

 _4.) Trust in my advice and you will never fail._

 _5.) No one else will know of our conversations so after we finish talking you will delete the messages received._

 _6.)_ _I WILL NOT HOLD YOUR HAND AND WALK YOU THROUGH EVERTHING YOU WILL NEED TO DO A MAJORITY OF THE TALKING IF ANYTHING I WILL GIVE YOU TOPICS TO TALK ABOUT OR SUGGESTIONS AS WHAT TO_ SAY, _TO HELP YOU NOT MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF._

 _7.) This service is for monogamous relationships only so no multiple partners are allowed, I will know if you try._

After giving out his rules he paused for them to read everything before continuing.

 _With that being said tell me more about this girl. what do you like about her?_ He typed separately to his three tormentors only to almost instantly to be regretting it as he was bombarded with messages about his friends. All most all of them included rude comments about their bodies and what'd they do to them behind closed doors if they let them.

Controlling his anger as he felt the room spin slightly but brushed it off, knowing it wouldn't do him any good if he got to emotionally involved.

 **Message to Cardin**

 _Okay first and foremost saying what you said about your potential love interest isn't something you do, so if this is a prank or a joke in anyway, shape, or form I WILL castrate you. I take matters of the heart seriously, as well as my reputation as matchmaker. Second I already know your past history ,with Velvet, and I'm going to be absolutely honest. You fucked up big time, you hurt her really bad in multiple ways, to include tormenting her to no end, calling her rude names, trashing her heritage, and I actually saw you do the most taboo thing you could ever do to a faunus. You pulled of her ears without her permission. That in itself is a dangerous sin to be considered a death sentence depending on who the faunus is. That is a very serious crime that could possible end any serious relationship you'd ever want to have. You should just be lucky you picked a very kind and sweet girl who is trying to prove that faunus aren't all bad and.._

Jaune breathe to calm himself before could feel his anger seep into his words as he typed, remembering everyone he's bullied including himself.

 _And to be honest it'd be a gift from Om if she ever forgave you. So I'll tell you this from what I've seen and your actions you have a major problem. Your heart is damaged may it be from you past or something else you need to take off the armor of your heart. Do that by getting her alone away from people and apologize from the heart, say you know it won't change what I've done to you but I want to change and make myself a better person. So I'm going to give you your first order from me if anyone starts insulting her stand in front of her and protect her from them no matter what they do._

 _After that regardless of what order she gives no matter how small, with the exception of the order I gave, say as you wish and if anyone has an issue with her being a faunus, first try to deescalate the situation by taking her away from it if that doesn't work then if she allows it use MINOR force. Since actions do speak louder than words you yourself need to change how others see you. Regardless of how many people hate you twice as many will stand next to you I grantee it._

He paused before a moment before he continued to type one final sentence" _Are you willing to throw away everything for this girl to not allow her to cry or be sad again? Don't answer just yet I want you to think about the answer before you give it so I know your serious. And I truly mean serious think about it can you see a life with her."_

He was probably over exaggerating however he wanted to test the mace wielders resolve _._ _"I don't want any doubt or wavering when you answer."_

Rubbing his temples as he typed the next message he could feel another migraine coming on.

 **Message to Sky**

 _Okay first STP TYPIN' LKE DIS...it's annoying and childish so if you even manage to get Blake's number she will without a doubt will delete/block your number and forget you ever existed._

 _Second and listen to me when I say this because I'm serious when I say it, when you approach Blake you NEED to be aware she isn't the most trusting of people, especially those she just met...she also isn't a very talkative person in general but she does like her books...and.._

He couldn't explain it, but he felt guilty telling his friend's secret...it left a serious bad taste in his mouth.

 _Her heart is very broken, so you need to appeal to her in a more intellectual manner... here's a little tip one of the books she's reading right now is **Claws of the Cat by Susan Spann**_

 _the synopsis of it is_

 _When a samurai is brutally murdered in a Kyoto teahouse, master ninja Hiro Hattori has just three days to find the killer before the dead man's vengeful son kills both the beautiful geisha accused of the crime and Father Mateo, the Jesuit priest that Hiro has pledged his own life to protect. The investigation plunges Hiro and Father Mateo into the dangerous waters of Kyoto's floating world, where they quickly learn that everyone from an elusive teahouse owner to the dead man's dishonored brother has a motive to keep the samurai's death a mystery._

 _So I suggest you say something along the lines of I really liked t_ _hat Susan didn't write Hiro as an unstoppable killing machine. Instead he relied on stealth and subterfuge but seemed like he could handle himself things if they turned physical. The only other thing I really liked is that Father Matteo tried to live as a normal Japanese person rather than surround himself with Westernize culture trappings. It should warm her up to you...if she starts talking about it too much say you read it about a month ago so you don't remember everything._

 _Good luck and do be warned she has claws and isn't afraid to use them._

Jaune smirked as he typed that last line at the pun about his cat-girl faunus friend.

 **Message to Dove**

 _My best advice to even began approaching Pyrrah Nicos is to treat her like a person she is human after all, she's been treated like an idol almost all her life it'll be a welcoming relief for someone outside her circle of friends to appreciate her for who she is. Just talk her like you would your female friends...Also she really likes horses, and is a history buff so work that in conversation . Just be as much of your self as possible and stop squinting as much. Do you have bad eye sight or something? Look her in the eyes when you talk with her, and don't have any wandering eyes while you talk._

* * *

As soon as they landed Coco took the lead followed by Jaune, Yang, and Russel brought up the rear. Making the trudging walk to the village Jaune noted the large furnaces and grinders for dust.

Wasting no time Coco turned to the other members of the team and said" Simply put we are going to go to the village of Tolmu Küla and protect the miners to and from the mine. Very simple right?" She turned to Russel " You take point Yang will be behind you, followed by me then Jaune."She commanded so effortlessly. While walking he couldn't help but noticed the sway of Coco's hips when she walked before another _buzz_ distracted him. Looking at it he saw it was from Sky, with an eye roll he opened it and read the short message

 **Message # 2 Sky Lark**

What do I do? man I'm seriously screwed I messed up big time! I did as you asked and now she's just ignoring me! I NEED HELP!

Sighing he typed back quickly CALM THE FUCK DOWN! QUIT BEING A FRIGGIN PANSY AND JUST STICK TO THE PLAN KEEP TALKING ABOUT OTHER ACTUAL BOOKS NOT COMICS, TALK ABOUT CATS OR SEAFOOD! and just be confident and for the love of Oum please don't make a total dick of yourself.

After a while of trudging through mud they reached their destination "So this is a mining village then" Russel said "It's smaller than I imagined." Ignoring the green-haired boy's comment as they were greeted but a large burly man with dirty brown hair and red sunken-in charcoal eyes wielding a pickaxe. "So you must be our security detail then?" The man's voice boomed as he looked down seeming skeptical about the four students, while other men gave the same doubtful looks.

"Yes we are your security detail" She said unfazed by his comment "Team form up like last time Russel in front Yang that the left side, I'm on right and Jaune.."

"Yeah yeah I'm on the rear got it" He said cutting her off, as he walked to the end next to a pair of large and smelly men. "Lets just get this over with." The blonde knight grumbled.

* * *

All in all the Mission went well there were no serious complications, all the teams completed it with minimal the way back was a completely different story everyone who was in their assigned groups stayed relatively close to each other, they were laughing and seemingly having fun.

Ruby must've been exhausted as she fell asleep as soon as she boarded the bull head, on Weiss's shoulder who stiffened at first but soon relaxed enough for Ruby to move to get comfortable. The Heiress then ever so slowly sighed and slowly covered their leader's left hand with her right with a small content smile. Closing her eyes as the exhaustion from her mission made her just as sleepy, just as she was allowing the motion of the bullhead to ever so slowly rock her gently to sleep take she heard the shutter of a camera, snapping her eyes open she saw Yang, Nora, and Ren of all people talking pictures of them. Feeling her blood boil from embarrassment as they clamored on about them being a couple and Nora saying something about calling it she stormed off angrily waking poor Ruby in the process.

" _I wonder how the "other missions_ " went." The blonde boy thought from his spot next to Coco with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his hands chin as he cautiously peered at his friends and clients.

Pyrrah seemed happy for the most part as she sat next to Dove all though he caught her glancing at him every so often, even Blake was smiling at Sky over a joke he told. Now all he needed to do was see how his _main pet project_ was going worried that Cardin's bad attitude and ego would get in his way. However his worrying was for nothing as he sighed in relief when he saw a slightly blushing Velvet tending to the bruised face of an even redder Cardin.

"G-good-bye C-Cardin I hope we can talk more later" Velvet with her face redder and a tomato as she fled at top speed from the party as soon at the airship landed, not hearing him respond with _as you wish,_ as her teammates quickly followed after her but not before looking back to the boy.

Leaving a bruised Cardin to his teammates, Cardin looking like he would faint just snarled " What are you looking at!" before leaving as well.

* * *

Later on in Team JNPR dorm room the group was relaxing for the earlier mission.

"So Cardin and Velvet seemed pretty close after the mission." Nora commented as she bounced from bed to bed.

"I hope it's not some scheme from Team CDRL" Pyrrah said brushing her long flowing red locks.

"I'm sure everything will be fine didn't you see her face or hear what she said?" Jaune said trying to defend his bully " I know I did and I heard her saying that she wants to see him again."

"That maybe true but knowing Cardin it's probably a trick" Ren said agreeing with the others looking up from cleaning his weapon on the floor near his bed.

"I agree with that" Nora said stopping on her own bed before doing a flip.

"That's it" Jaune said in his best leader voice "This discussion is over let's just get some sleep we've got a big test tomorrow we need to rest for it and I'm tired so this is a teamleader order go to sleep." Jaune said leaving no room for arguments as he crawled into bed in just a pair of sweatpants leaving his chest bare.

* * *

 **A/N: Just want to** **apologize that this took WAY! longer than expected to complete and the next one shouldn't take as long. Tell me what you thought of it leave comments or pm me. For anything I can improve on this was my first RWBY story.**

 **There will be more of this pairing in more detail in the next chapter...there will also be a lot more complications for them as well.**

 **Just so you all are aware the title is a bit of play on words,** **both words are French Jeu: means game because of the matchmaking game Jaune is playing. ****Racan:** **was actually a French aristocrat, soldier, poet, dramatist and (original) member of the Académie française. Given Jaune's past actions in the series and his original heritage (of who he's based off of) I thought it only appropriate because of the things he will do to assist the men he helps. What he does I can't say just yet but he is defiantly smarter than the dunce knight everyone makes him out to be. That and well it made a pretty awesome anagram of his name. Have to admit I'm a little proud of myself for that little bit of humor.**

 **The book Claws of the Cat is an actual book by Susan Spann, I enjoyed reading it had a lot twists in it. If you're into detective mystery novels it is a great read.**

 **So the ringtone itself is just the first verse of the song if you don't know it then look it up although I used Google translate so the words won't be the same if you YouTubed the song.**

 **When Jaune is talking on the phone what he says is "Hello big sister what do you want and when did you change my ringtone?"**

 **Then later on** **Jaune says to Coco "It would be my honor."**

 **For character reference although not named (yet) I made his sister that called more over bearing than yang in a way. Just looking out for his well-being more so than the other sisters.**

 **The next chapter will be Dec 17-18**


	3. Break CV

Break CV

 **This chapter continues with the Velvet and Cardin pairing, and more Jaune and Coco pairing,** **along with other minor pairings of other characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter of these two star crosses lovers.**

 **WARNING: There will be some panty shot scenes.**

 **I own nothing everything belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Jaune awoke to a normal morning in Team JNPR's room, Pyrrah was studying diligently at a desk flipping back and forth between pages writing down different notes. Nora being Nora was gorging herself on pancakes, honestly it seemed like it was all she ever ate, and was begging Ren to make more while her cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk. Ren on his part was adamantly refusing as he took off his "Please do nothing to the cook" apron to finish his daily morning routine.

Looking at his _other_ scroll he saw a message from Cardin with a yawn he stumbled into the bathroom to start his morning routine.

 **Message from Cardin Winchester**

 _So I did as you asked and got my ass kicked for it I hope you're happy, I mean fucking seriously as soon as we got to the village, there were nothing but hateful glares at us and some asshats actually threw food at us! FUCKING FOOD! IN THE FACE!_

Stopping to reread that sentence before he started shaving his face, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he read the rest of the message.

 _I don't even know why I listened to you the village elder ,who looked like something that archeologists dug up from a fossil, came out and demanded that we leave unless we got rid of her..._

 _(_ He's talking about Velvet just in case you weren't aware)

 _and then some mountain of a man godzilla'd his way over to us Oum only knows where they hid the man. There were no trees around he could hid behind not that it would have made any difference. He was twice the size of everyone else there, and half the size of the houses. He was so big he could probably have hidden behind a bullhead and still could've been seen, as he lumbered toward us he guttered out a ear splitting roar. Watching him looking at Velvet I felt something was wrong with that, so I put myself in front of her expecting his spine to glow and shoot out a fucking fire blast from his mouth._

 _Again listening to your advice me standing in front of her and I slowly backed away with her trying to get her out of his line of sight from him from doing what I thought he was going to do. He didn't say a single fucking word either, just growled and made guttered noises in his throat. He was stopped_ _surprisingly enough_ _by the elder of course who.._

 _"The hell? Did the guy have scales and a tail too?"_ Then blonde boy thought as he snickered washing his face.

 _after some deliberation it was decided that because they felt transgressed the only way we'd proceed with the mission with her was if they took their anger out on me you know because of the Faunus wars and their hatred toward everything not human_ _. Again taking YOU'RE advice I allowed them to pummeled me into the ground because I wanted to change my image and the way others saw me, no one else from the team just me. Mainly because the other members of my team were the Schnee heiress bitch and the girly looking boy from JNPR, neither of them looked capable of taking any kind of punches. In fact they looked so soft that if a strong wind blew they'd be carried off._

 _"It's surprising a man like him knew the meaning of words like deliberation and_ _transgressed" Jaune muttered to himself._

Grinning at the thought off what he said about his friend and former...crush? It was true he did like Weiss and still kind of had feelings for her but after trying for so long he just sort of gave up on trying to ask her out and really only saw her a friend at this point, and only really assurted himself towards her when necessary. Like to make Ruby look good, more often or not though just to get a rouse out of her, and since he no longer took a romantic interest in her he soon found it rather amusing since he learned how to make her speechless, then flashes of a certain someone went through his mind.

The way she smiled, her giggle, they way her hips swa.." _NO STOP IT SHIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ " He scolded himself feeling his face get red as he brushed her from his thoughts and continued to read

 _after they were finished manhandling like a ragdoll leaving me to bathe in my own blood, they actually left like nothing happened, going back to whatever it was they were doing before we walked up. While fucking mountain man lumbered back into the lake, I'm assuming that since it was the only place_ _actually_ _big enough to put the bastard, to sleep until the next monster invasion or beat-down of hunters-in-training. After that though is was nothing but sunshine and fucking rainbows Velvet came over healed most of my fucking wounds minus the few broken bones, and the rest of the team did the fucking stupid ass recon mission on the surrounding area, found and killed a couple dozen fucking Grimm which pissed me off even more because I ended up shielding her again from a ursa attack. Don't get me wrong I'm glad I protected her what pissed me off was the fact more fucking Grimm came afterwards._

 _"So I take it they found a hive of Grimm then?" The blonde matchmaker mumbled to no one in particular._

 _Which cracked even more of my ribs, so after that fun little adventure I talked through gasps of air to velvet and said that stupid ass line you told me to say a lot of fucking is that like a backwoods pick-up line or something? Does that have a double meaning or something, what the shit man? AND THEN TO top everything off I'm stuck in a fucking hospital bed!_

It took all his willpower not to bust out laughing while tears formed in his eyes at what Cardin said, though he allowed some snorts and chortles to slip out, leading to Pyrrah knocking asking him if everything was alright. Composing himself he said "Yeah Pyr just reading a funny text my sister sent, I'll be out in a minute." He lied as he finished brushing his teeth and combing his messy bed head, he heard a distant voice say "Hurry up Jauney or your gonna be late!" guessing it was Nora he opened the door to see his team already left, quickly changing into his uniform he rushed out the door to be greeted by eight pairs of eyes belonging to team RWBY. Meeting their gaze before Yang spoke up.

"So you and Coco huh? Didn't know that was even a thing." She mused as he saw the glint in her lilac eyes.

"I don't even know what she sees in you it's honestly inconceivable." Weiss scoffed walking away to her first period class her white hair floated gracefully around her delicate frame.

"Ohh I think someone's mad that a certain blonde isn't interested in her anymore," Yang teased before she added "what do you think Blake why is Weiss-cream so yangry?" Ending it with a usual bad pun.

Turning to the blonde boxer "I think you should be more honest and tell her your feelings then Yang" Blake smirked as Jaune stifled a laugh with his hand before gaving an approving thumbs at the girls attempt at humor.

"I thought me and Weiss were a couple though?" Ruby questioned as she munching on a cookie.

"It's Weiss and I Ruby and Blake is right Yang you should be more honest about your feelings to her" Jaune said grinning smoothly

Glaring at the two before smiling " Of course you are Rubes, Blake's the only one for me" she said wrapping an arm around her partner "Ain't that right kitty?"

Rolling her eyes she brushed her partner off as she walked off to class as the other three followed her, both Ruby and Yang chatting amongst each other.

Lagging behind the others as they walked down the hallway he cautiously began typing a message to Cardin

 **Message to Cardin**

 _Well happy isn't exactly a word I would to describe your beating..._

In fact there were no words to describe the joy he felt as his bully retold his story of being beaten to a pulp, however he had to remain professional about it lest he give himself away.

 _you did do the same to other students or am I wrong? Now before you say I've never did that you may be right, you never physically beat them with in an inch of their life, however you hurt them on a more mental level which is far worst. Physical wounds heal but metal scars can last forever._

Remembering his black eye he received earlier in the school year

 _I will say this though you did took what I said WAY out of context it was meant it be used in a more sensual term, more of a way of apologizing to her not get beaten within an inch of life. Regardless of what you thought was implied it was reckless of you to do that. You also understand that you didn't have to take all their blows and I'm sure BOTH you're other teammates who are far more durable than you give them credit for would've taken some of the hits and/or defended Velvet as well. Or did you just take the punishment because you just a closet masochist?_

Smiling as he paused for a moment before typing again

 _Joking I'm joking, but seriously I am glad you're alive and not to seriously hurt, although I do feel inclined to ask if Velvet ever visited you yet? If not then don't worry knowing her she will check up on her knight"_

He felt bile rise in his throat as he typed that sentence but continued on.

 _But to answer you question no it's not as you called it some back-woods pick-up-line, it does however have a second meaning and I want you to keep saying it to her until you figure it out, it should be blatantly obvious soon as to it's actual meaning this is an order. Remember my list of rules? The one I sent before I actually gave my advice first rule being to do and say everything I tell you regardless of how embarrassing. And rule four trust in my advice and you will never fail, so trust in me little man cub._

He smiled as he typed in a matter-of-fact fashion to end the conversation.

 _Godzilla doesn't shoot fire blasts it's an atomic blast or laser beam of pure radiation, just thought you should know._

He could only imagine the scowl on Cardin's face as he read the last line.

"What are you smiling for Jaune" The little reaper asked

"Probably because his new "girlfriend" sent him something" Yang said suggestively

"She is not my girlfriend! No nothing like that, my sister sent me a picture of the family cat being funny." He lied again closing out of his scroll.

"Oh let me see!" the little red head squealed as she bounced up and down gripping his arm, while Blake's ears perked up a little while she slowed down feigning disinteresting but really wanting to see.

"Sorry I already closed it out" Jaune said with a laugh and hurried to class with the rest in tow.

Heading to class no one not even Blake was aware that a bespectacled pair of eyes, one azure blue the other forest green, were hiding and watching them from a corner of the hallway.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Team CFVY's room**

Velvet was laying on her bed with her face buried into her pillow her face blazing red, as she thought " _What is going on with Cardin he was acting strange_." Shaking her head her so hard ears flopped around her head. Coco being the first to notice this spoke up from her fashion magazine "Vel honey are you feeling alright you've been acting weird since we got back?"

Peeking from her pillow she nodded before going back to trying to smoother herself. With a small sigh Coco walked over to her teammate's bed noticing her sky blue underwear with small pink carrots peeking out from under the unbelievably short school uniform skirt. and sat down on her bed before stroking the back of her head.

"Sweetie that's bullshit you've been blushing and even quieter than usual since caming back from that mission so what happened?" She prodded further

"Cardin...Cardin protected me from being harassed and was beaten for it." The rabbit girl mumbled softly into the pillow, Coco had to strain to hear what she said.

Looking at the other two members who shared her look they looked at the back of their friend.

It being known that Cardin was a bully who didn't discriminate against who he bullied, Velvet being one of the many targets, was now protective of her now, their faces showed their disbelief as the mute conversation between the three was clear, the two boys knew what their leader wanted them to do.

The two males of the group said they were going out for a walk, each taking their weapon as they left as they left the other two alone to continue talking. Velvet of course didn't see the murderous look their eyes as they walked out, or even hear them leave for that matter.

"Come on sweetie tell me about it how'd it happen? What did Cardin do to get you so hot and bothered?" She teased as she prodded her friend and team mascot.

Looking up shocked Velvet sputtered " H-h-he did n-not get me h-hot and b-b-othered!" Her face ready to burst into flames as steam arose from the top of her head.

"If she were a teapot she'd be whistling right about now." The beret wearer thought behind her dark shades

" I-it's just h-he was d-different t-than usual" she said as she tried to calmed herself before speaking again "He was kind and sweet and a completely different person than the Cardin I knew."

Referring to the months of torment he caused her until the mission, he was honestly and easily the biggest racist, bigot, dickhead, egoistical ass hat and all around jerk of campus.

"That doesn't explain much dear you're going to have to be a little more specific" Coco said opening the magazine then to her again and idly flipping the pages slowly.

Moving to a kneeling position on her bed she spoke again "Cardin...h-he protected me from the villagers, h-he said that unless I went along with the team as team leader then the mission was not going to happen and they would leave the villagers to fend for themselves from whatever happened."

(Keep in mind this was a recon mission after all their **main mission** was to survey the surrounding area for any possible useable resources and insure it wasn't infested with Grimm)

Moving closer to Velvet Coco now seemed interested "Oh so your knight in shining armor came and saved you then?"

"He's not my knight in shining armor." She said vehemently refusing to believe what her leader said, shaking her head cutely. However a look from Coco told the rabbit girl she wasn't going to be fooled and she knew the truth.

Thinking it over for a moment to realize the fashion centric girl was actually right, she bit her lower lip and nodding she spoke softer "He said he was sorry for everything...and he was sorry...that's why he took the villagers beating. Then he said he wanted to change..."She muttered something causing Coco to strain her ears even more.

"Sorry dear say that one more time I didn't quite catch that." The fashionista said

Looking back at her she said a bit louder "Then no matter what I said even if it wasn't toward him he would always say as you wish and smiled so gently... like he made his peace before going to die" Her face becoming even redder as she spoke as if remembering everything again.

"Hmm so he said that to you did he?" Her leader questioned with an arched eyebrow "How touching he would do that after all this time...I wonder what change him."

Mumbling some words before Velvet turn asking her "What if it's just a prank though?" Tears threatening to fall down her heart shaped face.

"I don't think I could handle it if that were true I don't want that to happen again I don't want it to be like last time." Her lower lip trembled as long bangs covered her eyes.

Wrapping a comforting arm around the shaking girl Coco cooed softly "Don't worry about it dear everything will be alright I promise you. "

Looking around the room she noticed both Fox and Yatsuhashi were no longer present, she asked with a sniff "Where'd Fox and Yatsu go?" Using the nickname she gave him at the start of their first year.

"Oh don't worry honey I sent them on a couple small trips to take care of a few minor things." Coco said evasively wiping the tears from Velvet's eyes that threatened to fall.

"Come now no more tears I have to get ready for class, you'll be alright right?" She asked as she stood walking to the door, with a nod and a another sniff said "I'm be fine I just want to think for a little while." As Coco left she spoke nonchalantly "Oh Velvet hon if you do actually plan on getting your freak on with Cardin change your panties to something not so childish." Leaving a mortified maroon faced Velvet stuttering incoherent babble.

Minutes after her leader had left Velvet slumped face first back into her pillow "I hope it's not a joke I don't want to be hurt again..." The rabbit girl murmured as a single tear dripped out her eye.

Not realizing that a pair of pale blue peered through the window before dropping down from the nearby branch.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Team CRDL**

"So what's the deal with you and the faunus?" Dove asked squinting at his leader laying in a hospital bed, from a couple craked ribs, broken femur, and deep bruises all over his body. He wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Yeah man it's like you weren't your usual self, you were different with her." Dove blustered

"Guys relax it wasn't anything.." Cardin tried explaining to his teammates but failed.

"What did she do to you? Did she poison you, get some dirt on you somehow, if so we'll make her pay." Sky almost snarled as he spoke.

"GUYS ENOUGH VELVET DIDN"T DO ANYTHING" Cardin yelled before having a coughing fit, Russel quickly gave him some water which he pushed away.

Looking at him in awkward silence we exchange uneasy glances at the strewn up boy in the hospital bed.

"Well now isn't this a surprise." A deep voice boomed breaking the silence, turning to see two figures enter the room. One was an intimidating dark skinned boy with orange sunburnt hair with all white eyes and a small scar on his upper lip, the other looked like a modern day samurai with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin both wearing the traditional Beacon Academy uniform which consisted of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. The main thing that stood out was both the older boys had their weapons on hand, a pair of orange bladed gauntlets and a massive sword slung over his shoulder, for each boy respectfully.

Both of them gave off a terrifying killing intent that made everyone in the room including the work staff to shutter and back away from them, walking past the few couple of unoccupied beds and some staff to Cardin's. The boy in question looked as if he saw the living incarnate of a Kamaitachi (sickle weasel) and the son of the mountain man who had beaten him within an inch of life him yesterday, tried to run however was unable due to the pain he was in.

"You three leave now we need to have a little chat with him." The blind looking boy said icily moving stepping aside from them to past as the rest hospital staff rushed out. They didn't move an inch to which the two older boys had to gave them credit for standing their ground without any weapons to defend themselves. until Yatsuhashi stepped foreword swinging his colossal sword down hitting the ground near the feet of the group and in a flash literally picked up Dove and Sky by scruff of their collard uniforms and lifted them off their feet. Russel was expecting the same to happen as he saw Fox stepping toward him trying to defend himself only to be flipped on his stomach with Fox sitting on both arms behind his back bringing a blade to his neck to stop him from moving.

"Stop what do you want!" Sky yelled

"Put me down you tall muscle bound jackass" Dove screeched

"Get off me you blind fucker, I can't breathe" Russel screamed while breathing heavily

"GET OUT NOW! WE WANT TO TALK WITH HIM" Yatsuhashi bellowed while shaking the two smaller boys in his hands, who's heads looked like their necks were going to snap at any moment. Fox on his part took hold of both Russel's arms and dragged him to his feet before ushering him out to door. The taller boy tailing behind him and literally threw the other two smaller boy out the door sending them crashing against the wall and on top of their teammate.

Once the other three members were gone the taller boy pushed a large medicine cabinet in front of the door blocking it from any one trying to enter to keep them from interrupting their "talk".

Approaching the bed-ridden boy as he paled trying to call the nurse before Fox stopped him.

"Now now we wouldn't want anyone else to interrupt us would we Yatsu?" The Orange hair boy said as the taller one glared, Fox knew he hated that nickname Velvet gave him but didn't openly say it. Not for fear of hurting her feelings but because of how protective Coco is of her and when she's angry there's no place safe.

"T-talk about w-what?" Cardin asked terrified for his life as he tried without success to move away form the two looming figures "What could I have possible done wrong?"

"What did you do to Velvet" Mountain man Jr asked bluntly "What did you say to her to make her ask that way?"

"Make her act what way?" The mace wielder sputtered "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie to us!" The taller boy bellowed "She was acting odd since she got back from the mission!"

"Yatsuhashi shut up" Fox sternly said before turning to Cardin" I want you to tell us everything you did from the moment you got on the Bullhead until you came back. Fox leaned in as he spoke as if looking into the injured boy's soul. Staring back at the older boy's clear unreadable face like he was crazy before Yatsuhashi went to pick up his sword, visibly flinching he quickly retold everything that happened. When he finished the two older boy looked at each other. The one called Fox nodded, seeming to understand that gesture the taller one nodded back and turned to leave but not before the sword wielder asked

"Do you know how long the average human small intestine is?" Shaking his head no Cardin soon regretted it, as Fox replied "It's six point one meters or twenty feet so unless you want to be hung by yours don't hurt our precious friend because what we're going to do is nothing compared to what Coco will do if she finds out you hurt Vel."

Shuddering at the threat he paled with brief nodded as the two left he slumped back to try and rest as he tried to comprehend what exactly he got himself into.

All while a pair of red eyes heard everything from inside the room laying on an adjacent bed with the divider coving his bed smiled at the revelation he witnessed.

* * *

 **During lunch in the cafeteria**

The cafeteria was more packed than usual, almost all the tables were filled. Both Team RWBY and JNPR were having trouble finding seats until they saw Team CFVY, well everyone except Velvet, sitting at a far end near the corner with plenty of room for the underclassmen to sit heading over to them they were greeted happily as Jaune unintentionally sat farther away from Coco, next to Pyrrah and Ren with on either side of Blake and Yang who sat next to her sister and Fox sitting across from him. Coco was wearing her usual beret, sunglasses along with the school iniform

Which didn't go unnoticed by anyone as Yatsuhashi moved slowly slid away from his leader afraid to see what would happen, if it bothered her that the blonde didn't sit near her she didn't show it. Until of course the big man who was sitting next to her slowly began to slide away, talking note of this Jaune glanced at his new possible "love interest" as he saw her entire body stiffen slightly her mouth contorted in mute displeasure looking down at her food. Feeling a pang in his heart at seeing her eyes flash over at him, knowing that he screwed up he was about to move until there was a sound that broke through the silence that surrounded them.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late I was getting someone" a familiar accent floated in the air made everyone turn in surprise, as Velvet was walking next to a hobbling Cardin Winchester who looked aloof and was using a crutch under his left arm. Still looking worst for wear as he had a couple bruises on his face, Looking at each other before the mini-gun user said warmly with a smile "Hello Cardin welcome to our table I hope you don't mind we have some more company." What ever displeasure she had quickly was quickly hidden.

Everyone looked at her like they seen a ghost or she lost her mind, with the exception of Jaune who knew of his crush with Velvet, this was Cardin Winchester they were talking simply looked deadpan, or as much as possible through two black eyes, as he nodded with Velvet leading him to sit next to her as she sat next Coco.

"So Cardin and Velvet who saw this coming?" Yang asked loudly

"I do admit it seems rather strange" Blake and Ren said in unison looking at each other before turning away.

"So it's like beauty and the beast then?" Nora asked trying to sneakily scrape her vegetables off her plate onto Ren's but he turned giving her a knowing look, with a pout she set her plate down and began flicking them into Yang's mouth.

"It's almost as inconceivable as Coco and the clown." Weiss commented coldly picking at her salad.

" _Really Weiss? Is it that hard to believe_?" Jaune thought " _Damnit Cardin you owe me for this_."

"Maybe he said some poetry to her" Jaune said with a goofy grin rubbing the back of his head trying to lighten the mood. Leading everyone to burst out laughing with the exception of Coco, Yatsuhasi, Pyrrah and the pair in question.

"Poetry is a dead art form" Fox scoffed with a motion that was similar to an eye roll.

"That's a riot as if someone like him could" the blonde girl said through breaths as tears rolled down her face.

"You sure know how to tell a good joke Jaune." Ruby giggled popping another cookie in her mouth.

Glancing over at the pair he saw Cardin's face going from shades of red to purple from rage, as Velvet was franticly trying to calm him down, he could barely hear them but watching their mouths move he saw Cardin continuously say his ordered line.

"Do you even know the basic concept of a poem?" Blake asked looking at him with a definite amount of dubiety in her eyes.

" _Shit fuck man why do I always have to prove shit like this!"_ His inner voice said " _Wait wait wait I got this all I have to do is just do a bit of poetry for Coco...I hope it doesn't kill me afterward though..."_ Muling over it for a little while before shrugging slightly _"Ehh I should be fine hopefully and it'll get me on her good side again she seems like the materialistic but old fashion type of girl._

"Yeah right like he could do any sort of poetry" Weiss said "In fact I bet big lien you can't even do a _single haiku of poetry_ clown." Finishing putting emphasis on the last part, while looking at him skepticly

" _CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"_ The knight thought as he brained stormed a decent poem on the spot.

"Shall I demonstrate then" Jaune asked coolly wiping his face with his hand in slight irritation as he stood and approached Coco taking her hand in his and kneeling.

"This should be good" Yang said nudging Weiss while she rolled her crystal blue eyes. " Go get her Vomit-boy don't disappoint us now this is going on Worldstar." She cheered while the others looked at the spectacle in tangible expectancy of failing, not knowing of the treat that was in store for them.

The girl simply looked at him through her sunglasses with an amused smile while other people, namely Yang, Ruby, and Nora took out their scrolls.

As the ember waves of sunlight adorn you in all your grace.

I wish for the day to never part looking at thy beautiful face.

My heart cries silent tears at night every second we spend apart.

Your embrace warms my very soul as the bitter chilled evening air.

Should attempt to break us apart you will always remain in my heart.

To this I give to the all mighty Oum a silent prayer.

That we never part from here on forward.

This request of mine may seem selfish and absurd.

But I wish fully to be the one you turn to dry your eyes.

For although you aren't one to be tied down and bothered.

I can assure you however I'm not like the other guys.

For this I implore you don't say nevermore.

For it is you who I will always adore.

Even if the World should tear and fall into chaos.

Losing your love would be a true loss.

From your eyes to lips a kiss I wish to always bestow

Forever standing in the light of your halo.

When he finished he gave Coco's dainty milk white hand a gentle fluttery kiss, glancing at Cardin as he scowled and Velvet held his arm whispering it's okay don't worry about it, he faintly heard him whisper his line the was suppose to say.

"Now say that in French Boss-man" Nora said gleefully as she gave a thumbs up imploringly, with a slight sigh he obliged her much to everyone's amusement, when he stood up he wasn't expecting what happened next.

"That was actually rather impressing Jaune." She said lowering her sunglasses briefly before pushing them back up and standing in front on him. It all went by so fast he barely realized she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a breathe taking kiss which felt like it felt forever. He knew for a fact almost everyone at that point was either taking pictures or filming it, it didn't matter at that moment as he was in bliss put his hands on her waist and deepened it.

Giggling softly as they broke apart she murmured "Not bad needs some work though." Feeling every syllable her mouth made against his lips, as their noses touched, "Should we include it in my-?" The Blonde said composing himself before he was cut off.

"Way to go Lady killer I'm impressed how come you never said anything like that to Weiss-cream?" Yang asked snapping another photo of the pairs embrace, giving him a suggestive look

Looking at her confused with an arch eyebrow he stated "I have multiple times, she must've not have read any of the letters I sent." Letting his hands slip from Coco's waist and brushed against her uniform skirt, the latter however continued to hold on giving him a faint scowl which he ignored. "Speaking of which you owe me a large amount of lien now don't you Weiss?"

All turning to the white-clad girl in question as she looked at Jaune with a mixture of rage and consternation, not knowing what to say to that as she blinked continuously.

She never knew how good of a poet he actually was, she assumed all he had were corny pick-up lines, horrible songs, and stuttering attempts at flirting which, she would never admit, had actually starting to improve. But to actually make up a poem on the spot and it be decently good was inconceivable.

It took Pyrrah shaking her to snap her out of her mental torpor, looking around she had to rub her eyes to believe it. Coco the leader of Team CFVY had her arms around Jaune Arc's neck. If it were actually possible the entire group near her could've heard something in her brain snap, as she began laughing dryly she got up saying

"This can't be real it's inconceivable to think that the clown and Coco could be together, I must be dreaming, it's just inconceivable, theirs no way that would even be possible." Laughing almost mechanically again as she got up and left.

"She keeps using that word but I don't think it means what she thinks it means." The blonde knight faintly smiled.

Watching her leave the rest of Team RWBY looked at each other before following her, saying their good-byes they left shortly after to make sure their teammate didn't do anything reckless.

Letting go of her new blonde "boy toy" she sat back down as he was pulled forcefully down next to her and Yatsuhashi.

Whispering in his ear " So about our little study session lets do it after school in the library." The older girl gave his temple a brief peck before finishing her food.

Little did they know eight pairs of eyes were watching everything they did.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Beacon**

Five figures sat around a table disusing their next plan of action, all the figures were shrouded in shadows except their eyes and shrouded physique

"Status report what exactly have we learned?" A male with said dark yellow eyes said with a gravely voice

"The Bully protected the Faunus during a mission and the girl is now head over heels for him, although there was an event in the past that caused her some trauma " A female voice belonging to the pale blue eyes chimed

" The boy seems to care for the girl he defended her some during his teammates berating, shortly after however the Faunus's teammates arrived and forcefully removed the rest of his team so they could talk. After given them in detail what happened during the mission, the two older boys gave him a death threat involving his small intestine and left." The red eyed figure said dyspeptically.

Rubbing his chin the yellow eyed male thought before speaking "What about the incident in the cafeteria? What happened to cause the angel leave in such a huff?" He already could have guessed the answer but wanted it to be confirmed.

"The cafeteria was pack with students leading Team RWBY and Team JNPR to sit with Team CFVY in which of course the Faunus Velvet was not currently present, After a short time however she arrived with her former bully which seemed to have shocked all parties present except for four people." The bespectacled dual eyed feminine voice said with a huff "Although it wasn't a total waste of time the knight gave a very lovely poem to the beret." She said in what seemed like admiration.

"Only after it was incited by the cat, dragon, hood, bat, and angel." Said a male voice that could only be described as nails on a chalkboard, his pure lime green eyes glinted.

"Or were you so enamored by his speech you forgot that little detail?" Giggling as he finished as she gave what looked like a scowl.

"Now now don't make such a face or it'll get stuck like that and you'll be single for the rest of your life." The green eyed boy teased.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU FINISH YOU DAMN REPORT AND STOP BICKERING" The yellow-eye leader snarled, causing the other four to unconsciously move back from the table.

"The four people who were not deterided by the bully's arrival was the beret, the bat, the sword, and knight." The heterochromia iridum girl said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"After there was a brief discussion as to how the bully ended with the rabbit leading to the knight saying something about poetry, which of course as you are now aware caused him to spill his heart to the beret in the form of a poem." The pale blue eyed girl sniffed

"Green isn't a good color for your eyes" The figure with red eyes said resting his head on his hand.

"Oh hello pot names kettle have we met?" She retorted her eyes flashing daggers, as he blew her a kiss.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Their leader said rhetorically

"Well it would seem that two of the bully's teammates are interested in the target's friends." The blue eyed girl spoke.

"More specially Bird has is interested in Ninja and Glasses is romantically interested with Spartan." Red yawned

"Doesn't she have a thing for Knight though?" The two eyed girl said clearing her throat.

"Indeed she does, unfortunately he seems as dumb as a stack of hammers at realizing that. I almost feel sorry for the girl." Blue said plaintively

"That is a little odd given the game he likes playing." Green said giggling madly

"Don't be so sure about that given what's he's been through I'm positive he knows." The yellow eyed one chuckled, leaving the other four to look at each other with inquiring glances before he spoke once more.

"Alright enough all of you leave and execute... "

"ORDER SIXTY SIX!" The green eyed boy cackled causing everyone in the room to face palm before getting smacked in the back of the head by the dual eyed girl and red-eyed boy simultaneously.

Giving the green eyed one a gone chilling glare before continuing "Plan Break CV"

"It's about time all this hiding and sneaking around is really pissing me off" Red said fixing his attire and left dragging Green out the door by the collar.

"Oh and green...you're ban from watching Star Wars indefinitely." The yellow-eyed one said rubbing his temple as the green eyed boy's mouth gaped while being dragged out of the room.

"Maybe it won't be a total waste of time after all" The duel eyed one stated, with last girl followed leaving the yellow-eyed leader in the dark.

"Well let's see how much you've improved since you've left." He said with a smile in the dark room.

* * *

 **After school**

Once the final bell had rung Jaune was walking through the halls of the enormous academy, Jaune suddenly got a pain in his chest like his heart was smashed and continuously stomped upon. Pondering what he should teach Coco in their first "french lesson". Enter the door of the library he saw two things, first it was nearly packed and second Coco was already there in the far right corner near the maze of shelves. Looking at him with playful glare she spoke

"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting"

"My apologizes Madam it won't happen again" He said as he bowed resembling the first time

"Hmm...so before we start our lesson I want to talk to you about something." She looked at him in annoyance

"Yeah sure what did you want..."He started to say before he saw the look she gave him.

 _"Damn this is going to be bad I know that look"_ He gulped as he looked at the brunette across the table from him.

"So what am I to you?" She asked bluntly crossing her arms over her chest

Already knowing the answer to the question she was getting at he decided to play it smart and ask "What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head

"Don't lie to me your just using me as a replacement for the Heiress." Lowering her sunglasses far enough to see her eyes ablaze. He smiled gently before speaking

"No I'm not it, although it was true yes I use to have a crush on Weiss but after being rejected so many times I gave up on her, mainly because see never saw my worth as a person so I just stopped chasing after her and moved on." Looking at her with his best puppy eye face "Please do think I'm using you as Weiss's replacement you are worth far more than that if anything you're better, you have a more..."He searched for the proper word to use "Mature aura about you."

"Oh really? Do tell how I'm more mature then." The older girl said with an arched eyebrow.

"Well for starters you treat me like a person and don't insult me, you actually reciprocate my affections which has honesty hasn't happened."

 **(Which in all honestly wasn't a total lie it's just after getting so good at attracting girls it stopped being a challenge for him, so he decided to help other guys get their shot.)**

"Your body is more full figured rather than child-like" stuttering the last line, as he noted a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh really? well now I guess I could forgive you..." she paused as she rested an elbow on the table with her chin resting in her hand. " Only if you can correctly guess what color my panties are."

" _What the shit is she serious?!"_ The blonde knight thought as his eyes bulged out of his head knocking his pencil off the desk with his elbow, leaning in more she said it again more clearly "The only way I'm going to forgive you is if you correctly guess the color of my panties."

Peering around to make sure no one heard the absurd request the woman in front of him just spoke, luckily no one did looking back at the devilish smile she gave was clear he wouldn't be able to worm his way out with out thinking he muttered the first color that came to mind _white._

With a self-satisfied smile she leaned back and spoke softly _"Well take a look for yourself."_

 _"Wait what the shit!?_ He thought again as he subconsciously pushed away from the table " _She can't be serious"_

"You heard me go ahead and see if you were right, I'll let you" She said seductively placing both her hands under the table. Feeling his face grow red he as his mouth gaped _"What the shit this can't be happening, this has never happened before."_

 _(_ **Again not a total lie, no girl/woman has ever been so forth coming or even made the first move on him like Coco has so imagine his surprise when it actually happened. His sister's had never taught him what to do afterwards for reasons that should already be obvious.)**

 _"Well what are you waiting for?" the girl said getting impatient_

Leaning down he peered and was awestruck at what he saw in between her long firm knee high socks covered legs beneath her plaid uniform skirt ,which she ever so kindly lifted daintily with the tips of her fingers, was a pair of grass green panties staring back.

Retrieving his pencil he felt downtrodden as he rose back into his seat with a sigh. The self-satisfied smirk stayed on Coco's lips as she spoke "So sorry tiger maybe next time, Good try though most guys usually say black, red, blue." Looking up at her he just nodded before pulling out some paper to began the lesson.

Seeing the kicked puppy look gave her such a thrill, making her want more from the boy. Shortly after they began she ever so slowly took her shoe off and creped her way up his leg. Making the boy jump and squeak before he spoke "C-coco w-what a-are y-you do-ING!" Jumping when her foot caressed his crotch, Putting her hand on her cheek said "I told you didn't I? I haven't forgiven you so this is your punishment." Continuing her pleasurable assault against the knight's inner legs.

"Isn't there some way I can get you to forgive me" He begged

"There might be but you probably drop dead from a heart attack" She responded wickedly

"Please tell me, I'll do anything."

With a wicked smile she retracted her leg, leaning in to make sure no other person heard she whispered "Take my panties off."

If his eyes were large before they practically popped out of his head when she said this line. What wait-" He started to say before she put her fingers over his mouth "Shh not so loud we're in a library you need to be more quite."

"B-b-b-b-b-but y-y-you j-ju-" His face as red as Ruby's cloak as steam began rising from his face

"Hmm déjà vu all over again" Thinking back to earlier in the dorm room with Velvet.

Putting her hand again over his mouth "Yes I know what I said, I am allowing you so just do it"

Feeling his pulse race as he contemplated what she had just said as he slowing slid down to the floor on his hands and knees as he crawled to stare at the green cloth in-between her legs. His hands trembled as he touched her soft smooth skin on her outer thighs trailing them up her hips he heard her gasp at his cool touch. Just when he was about to reach the elastic waist band a familiar buzz caused him to jump and hit the back of his head, looking at it briefly he saw a strange anomaly. No matter who it was it all ways showed the students name and number.

 **Message from Unknown**

 _As the red cardinal flees from the fox and mountain_

 _He knows not the pain he caused forever wondering_

 _Never to find the truth he seeks forever shouting_

 _One more joins the fray with weapon thundering_

 _All the while one other threat looms over head_

 _One that will insure no one ever leaves their bed_

 _For once the mouse runs up to the tip of the clock_

 _It's bye-bye to the rest of the flock_

 _"Who the fuck write stupid shit like this?" The knight thought_

 _It's up to the Hero be able to save everyone or no one_

 _Knowing his powers and his responsibilities will he break through or crumble_

 _Will their be someone to save this dying poor soul or will two hearts be left to wither and die_

 _much like the trailing arbutus and creeping midnight crawler when they embrace_ _they both die._

Okay what the shit fuck is this bullshit? he said out loud

Just as anther buzz was heard from above him "Hey Fox...wait what! Yeah okay" Standing up Sorry hun looks like I gotta run". Leaving him under the table to wonder what the shit was that about.

Standing up he got a sense of dizziness clutching his chest he staggered over to a wall to brace himself. Feeling the room spin he calmed his breathing, he couldn't explain it but it felt like something was wrong with Velvet and Cardin.

Right as he thought that he got a familiar b _uzz_ in his pocket and the feeling of dread only got worst as he saw who it was from and read it's contents.

 **Message from Cardin Winchester**

 _Shit man I need your help it's Velvet I don't know what happened. As soon as the bell rang Velvet called me and was crying and accusing me of doing something now I'm being chased by the blind asshole and the_ _son of Godzilla! HELP ME NOW PLEASE!_

Eyes bluging again as he typed fast than ever.

 **Message to Cardin**

 _What the shit fuck did you do?! I know I told you to not hurt Velvet and I'm sure the teammates told you not to hurt her. So unless you got a death wish tell what you did to hurt her and don't bull shit me._

 _You know my rules I'm not going to show myself to you not matter the situation, I will however get someone else to help out though seeing as you may get killed._

As he rushed to find the same person as his "lover", knowing what would happen if any one other than him found him.

* * *

Rushing down the halls turning several corners he met up with the other three members of Team CDRL.

"Have you guys seen Cardin" The blonde knight breathed heavily.

Looking back at him like he was crazy until Russel spoke out "No what do you want with him"

"Look this is a matter of life and death" He said trying to be as vague as possible

looking at each other before the long blue haired boy Sky spoke "Why what's wrong"

Looking strained as he knew he couldn't come out right with it "Due to some situation that occurred I can't exactly say at this moment but I have a feeling that he may or may not be in trouble."

Looking skeptically at the blonde boy before looking back at each other the boy in the middle with brown parted hair, he believed his name was Dove, was about to say something before a loud scream echoed though out the halls. Paling even more the boy pushed his way past the three boys and hurried to the sound.

Following it outside he saw his former bully running for his life in his direction quickly ducking behind a corner he yanked the brown haired boy around the corner before dipping down and picking the boy from the legs and casually tossing him into an open trashcan, leaning against the wall as two larger figures appeared in front of him, acting nonchalant he asked

"Hey guys what's up?"

"You seen that bastard Cardin? We're looking for him we saw he go this way" The blind boy almost growled

"No of course not why did he do something wrong?" Tilting his head in curiosity

"Yes and he's going to pay for it" Seethed the taller boy adjusting his large weapon

"Oh well I feel sorry for him...I'll let you know if I see him"

"You do that" Fox said before stopping" You aren't hiding him are you?"

Looking at him almost stupidly "Really? Like I would hid the one person who bullied me and made my life here a living hell, what in remnants sake would possibly make you come to that conclusion?

"Your heart rate is higher than the average person's" He retorted.

"Yeah well blame your team leader from that, she...added a couple extra things to the french lesson" Turning red from remembering. The dark skinned boy was about to say something before a hand was put on his shoulder "Just drop it he says he doesn't know and Coco knows what she's doing with him so it's fine lets just find the bastard and kill him." With a nod they both left, Jaune could faintly make out one of them saying something about putting a head on a stick.

After making sure on one else was around he waited a while before Jaune knocked on the trash can saying it was safe to come out.

Clambering out Cardin looked grateful at first then saw who exactly saved him and was pissed.

"Oh great out of all the people in Beacon he sends you to help me, Oum forget my life why is it every time I try to be happy life just likes to bend me over and bite me in the alps."

Sighing Jaune said pinching the bridge of his nose "Good to see you to Cardin so mind telling me why exactly Team CFVY was chasing after you?"

"That's the thing I don't know why! Everything was going fine we ate lunch together, I walked her to some of her classes, sat together in the classes we did had together, then almost immediately after school let out she's calling me up asking how I could have done such a thing and never wanted to see me again."

" _Damn it what the shit fuck am I going to do about this grand fuckery"_ Jaune thought rubbing his temples together as he thought about everything, before it his him. Dadum he soon realized the mysteriously asshole gave him everything he needed to know. Rubbing his face in both palms as he spoke quickly to Cardin

"Alright listen to me I don't know what you did but if you want to live then do as I say, first call the rest of your team to the clock tower in the center of the school grounds, not Ozpin's office, second when you get there find your way to the top of it. Everything should be explained afterward." Turning to run off to call his team as well as Team RWBY and CFVY to tell them what to do.

While waiting for the others to show he paced back in forth rapidly contemplated what he should say everyone once they arrived, knowing that he couldn't reveal himself to his friends. After a long excruciating ten minutes of waiting everyone finally arrived meeting the eleven people with various expressions plastered on their faces. before he even spoke quickly "No time to talk trouble, trouble top of clock tower don't know what just hurry."

As he was about to open the door a loud explosion happened thirty feet above them, looking above them they saw large chunks of rebar implanted cement, glass shards, ashes fall from atop the building along with four human sized objects, moving back to avoid the objects falling like a heavy downpour. It's didn't take to long though as Yatsuhatsi, Fox, Jaune, and Ren all stayed to catch the falling boys. Covering everything in sight as the boys found their way back to safety.

As the dust settled it was surprising to see the four members of Team CDRL in mostly one piece, they were missing parts of their armor, Russel took a lot more damage being the least protected, all four of his limbs looked like mangled mess. All had large bruises and cuts as they shook looking with death was about to claim them at any moment. Pyrrah and Blake, for the most part out of concerned, both rushed other to their prospective "love interests"

Checking to see if they were alright as Russel was half carried half dragged by his friend and other teammate leaving Cardin to himself. Before a familiar _buzz_ was felt in his pocket and a strange garbled voice was heard from the device.

"Congratulations you figured it out well good job kiddo lets met again next time but until then here's a consolation prize."

Soon a video message was sent, watching the video in awe as everyone around saw four unknown figures in student uniforms plant a bomb and Team CDRL after much angry chatter decided to use their aura to minimize the damage of the blast.

"So that means it wasn't Team CDRL who did, but if it wasn't them then..." Coco said in horror as she came to the realization.

"So it would seem that our accusations were misplaced" Ren said

"The only question now is who the hell in their mind would ever do something like that ." Yang said banging her gauntlets together her eyes ablaze

"I say we find the ones in the video and break their legs " Nora gleeful said with a hint of malice "Then maybe hang them like sloths by their ankles." The thought made even Jaune smile, but was quickly replaced with a look of wonder as he thought what sloths looked like upside down.

With a nod Jaune said "Make it so just don't kill them, we need them alive for questioning remember we need to find who sent them" to the hammer wielding manic.

"Hold on let me get a piece of that action." Yang said bashing her gauntlets together again

Running away as she was swinging her hammer over her head yelling

"Someone's going to get it,

after we're done they're going to need a first aid-kit.

One one's going to be able to recognize them,

once we bash their faces in!"

In a sing-song tone as she was followed closely by Yang, Ruby, Fox and Yatsuhashi. Glancing at remaining member of Team CDRL Ren sighed before giving chase to the group of hunters and huntresses, just to make sure they didn't actually kill the poor bastards

Coughing heavily he hobbled over to Velvet, Cardin cupped her cheek in his hand, as she unconsciously leaned into it before saying " Vel I'm so sorry for every-" he was cut of by two fingers pressing to his lips and Velvet saying softly "Me first I was foolish to believe that you would do those things I just didn't want to believe that you'd go back to everything after everything you've done. I should have believed you when you said it wasn't you." Her rabbit ear drooped as she looked downcast.

Looking at her he moved his thumb under her chin and pressed her lips to his. Smiling slightly as he was the exchange he couldn't help but feel a little downtrodden. As he began to walk away Coco stepped right in front of him before wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing her lips to his aggressively. Moments went by and just went he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen she broke it off. "Sorry about before love hope you can forgive me" She spoke softly putting something in his hand "Maybe next time we can continue where we left off." Finishing by giving him a wink as she walked past him to the pair of lovers. Peeking into his hand he saw a green cloth looking back, quickly closing his hand he look back at her giver of the gift. Giving him a side wink as she lifted the back of her skirt just barely enough to see the bottom part of her bare cheeks. Blushing furiously as he wandered back to the halls of the dorms completely exhausted from the days earlier activities. Changing out of his clothes as he heard Nora's psychotic laughter.

Once all that was done he took one last look at the _gift_ Coco had given him before putting it in his underwear drawer so as not to be easily found by two particular red heads, slumping on the bed a _buzz_ was heard taking a look at it he grinned as he opened it as he read the sentence that glowed back at him in the dark room.

 _Yes she is worth everything and... I finally figured out what that line means of course it took someone to beat it into me and two near death experiences but I got it._

Smiling as he had another successful match completed he slowly drifted off to sleep him from was a pair of yellow eyes outside the window. With a calmer demeanor than before he spoke.

"Well done Jaune we'll met again very soon." flashing a large toothy grin as he left.

* * *

 **A:N Thank you all for your support, tell me what you thought of it in the comments below, yeah I know bad way** **to end and didn't give much on what happed but that's all for dramatic purposes, which will be explained in later chapters with different pairings.**

 **If it wasn't already obvious I added five new characters (who's names I haven't decided on yet) but will be in further chapters, if you'd like to suggest names go ahead I could use some help with that.**

 **And before anyone comments no they are not in any way related to the already known characters they are new**

 **The poem itself was inspired by the poem Aramus, from the 1993 The Three Musketeers movie, said although I did alter and add my own pieces to it. I'm not totally sure of the actual author of it, because it was never really given in any search I did,** **so** **if any one could help me with that it'd be much appreciated.**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun doing, I hope you all liked it and with that being said...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CHALLENGE TIME XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Being that it is the holidays season and me being generous I decided to give you all a challenge, I put I lot of different phrases in this story but only one has a significant part to the story so if you can find out which one has the most meaning to the story then I'll make a Special chapter just for you during December 24 th -January 1st time frame**

 **First person to get it right I will pm them saying you won and ask for the pairing of your choice and a general base line of what you want to happen/see.**

 **Just for future reference there will be more challenges in the future so stay tuned for that.**

 **Extra credit for anyone who can name all the other phrases I used.**

 **Hint there's seven of them**


	4. Ice Cream Knight

**Ice Cream Knight**

The **Main pairing** is between  Jaune Arc and Neo, along with a shit ton of others, it's just before New Year's and Keeping with traditions Jaune is determined to get his first New Year's kiss. Neo is just looking to get some Ice Cream (cliché right?) but stumbles along some trouble, will Jaune get his first kiss? Or will he fall into deeper despair of not have yet again kissed a girl on New Year's. Surprises in store for everyone characters and viewers alike.

*Warning it contains course langue, sexual content, alcohol use, and adult situations*

 **This is non-cannon to the previous chapters.**

* * *

 _This sucks it's been seventeen years almost eighteen and I still haven't kissed a single girl what's wrong with me, I've done everything I could and still couldn't find anyone. So much for all you need so confidence" t_ he blonde knight thought as he walked down the halls of Beacon _._ " _Everybody has someone to kiss on New Year's exept me, hell even those Team CDRL assholes have "dates" from the all female team from Vacuo NDGO although I'm sure they paid the poor girls or worst yet they are blackmailing them. Because I know for a fact that I didn't help them."_ Sighing as he made his way to his dorm room where his teammates were...being themselves.

His partner and the spartan goddess herself was miraculously and impressively multi-tasking juggling studying from a mathematics book and taking copious notes, brushing her cascading crimson wave of hair, and talking with her would-be-boyfriend Sage Ayana from Team -be being the operative word, seeing as he's constantly busy getting the rest of his team out of trouble namely Sun and Scarlet.

Nora being Nora was bouncing between her's and her boyfriends Ren's bed while stuffing herself with pancakes, her other half was silently mediating on the rug in the front of his bed. Nora being the first to notice his arrival or rather return from another "unsuccessful" wooing attempt asked cheerfully and blatantly "Hey welcome back fearless leader, did you get rejected again?"

No matter what the circumstance was he just never had it in him to be truly angry at the orange haired girl, so with a small sigh he said "No I never got the chance, someone else got to her before I did." He half lied in reality he accidently unlocked his semblance or rather what he thought it was. It being _minor precognition_ , as he was walking outside he tripped and smashed his right knee against a corner of a stone bench from the courtyard. He soon saw a blurred vision of the pretty blue-haired purple-eyed girl he was going to ask then a guy approach her and say something he couldn't hear.

Fearing it would come true he nearly sprinted only to find out his " _little"_ vision was accurate, that being said his pride in unlocking his semblance was completely over washed by the unyielding sorrow he felt by knowing not only it was probably a fluke and second he saw his only chance of getting a girlfriend by New Year's slip away, granted it was a short six days away.

( **Yes literally everyone had somebody in Beacon for New Years' except J** **aune and it crushed him granted he was the one who hooked up over half of them, and not even unlocking his would be semblance made him feel any better.)**

"Wow shot down before you even asked that's must be a new record huh?" she asked still cheerily through a mouthful of pancakes not sensing her leaders dismay, Ren however did with out even opening his eyes.

"Nora"

"Yes Ren?"

"Do you want so more pancakes?" He asked getting up from his spot.

"Of course I do Ren what did of question is that? What kind of pancakes or you going to make? I hope they're chocolate chip pancakes or better yet buttermilk pancakes they are so good. Only because you know how to make the best pancakes ever. Ren I love you're pancakes they are the best. No you're the best boyfriend Renny there is for making your favorite girlfriend pancakes. No wait what am I saying I'm your only girlfriend there wouldn't be any other girls." Saying that last part ominously eerie.

 _"Oh boy here we go again sorry about this Nora"_ He thought as he knew exactly how to shut the eccentric hyper-active girl up. walking over to his bed he pulled out his guitar from underneath his bed.

"Hey Nora I learned another cord of the guitar want t-" Jaune started to said picking up his guitar before he was cut off by a resounding

"NO" said simultaneously by the other three members of his team, knowing how badly he played before to Weiss asking her out to the dance.

"Wow really guys I've been improving a lot I'll have you know I got three cords down pat, just listen." He said as he played while saying the cords

"C -C-C-C-C-C

A-A-A-A...minor?"

He stopped playing as he " _forgot"_ the cord and was trying to remember the rest.

"That was very lovely Jaune but could you please do that somewhere else I'm trying to study" Pyrrah said glancing back at him over her shoulder before turning her head back and started talking to Sage again.

"And I'm trying to cook Jaune I don't want you to flatten my cooking." The raven haired boy said almost icily walking into the small kitchen

"And you still owe me those jars of red sap!" with a thumbs up while still jumping higher onto her bed

( **No this is not canon previous chapters with Cardin and Velvet but this will be a run on gag)**

Nora said bouncing on Ren's bed before flipping and falling on her back. "So be a good leader and do as you promised." Saying this while moving her hand in a shooing motion.

 _"Man this sucks now even my team is against me right now, although not unexpected."_ The blonde boy thought as he took his guitar and left the room. Walking the halls carrying his guitar in his hands remembering other songs he could play while in his favorite spot and trying to figure out how active his possible semblance, the roof. Once he got there he vision was blurred briefly by the sudden burst of sun rays, he heard a small gasp and saw two sets of blue eyes meeting his own.

"What are you doing up here Arc?" The Heiress spat before noticing the object in his hand "OH NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"NO I'M NOT." He said harsher than intended, winching after the fact. "I just wanted to play somewhere quite and thought this was the best place." Saying before he acknowledged the blue-haired boy "Hey Neptune how's it going?"

The blue haired boy simply shrugged "Pretty well man just living another day, with a snow angel" ending it with a smile at the girl next to him. Causing the white clad girl to blush furiously before grabbing him by the hand to leave.

"Come on Neptune let's go somewhere else I wouldn't want you to share the same air his him." Weiss said coldly

"See to guys later then" The blonde knight said brushing off the icy comment the heiress spat, with a wave as the two past, hearing the echoed voice of Neptune saying "Yeah sure it'll be fun"

Making sure no one else was around he shut the door and slid his back against the wall near the entrance, with a sigh he slowing started strumming some cords. Once he had warmed up a little be softly started singing to himself, perfectly in tune in an angelic voice completely opposite from the performance before.

 **Can I be him by: James Arthur**

You walked into the room  
And now my heart has been stolen  
You took me back in time to when I was unbroken  
Now you're all I want  
And I knew it from the very first moment  
Cause a light came on when I heard that song  
And I want you to sing it again

He wasn't really singing it for or at Weiss, it was more directed for the rest of the female population of Beacon academy, he was just tired of being alone.

I swear that every word you sing  
You wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show  
But I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him

Losing his chance with Pyrrah, Weiss, even Yang and not to mention every other girl at Beacon, everyone knew of his "failed" attempts it sucked. Granted he his the one who brought it upon himself he still at least wanted a chance. Instead of being seen as the goofy knight every one thought he was.

I heard there was somone but I know he don't deserve you  
If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you  
I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips  
It's all that I've been thinking about  
Cause a light came on when I heard that song  
And I want you to sing it again

He just wanted to sing his heart out and pray for someone, anyone to hear his cry for help he just didn't want to be alone again for the New Year.

I swear that every word you sing  
You wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show  
But I know you never saw me  
When the lights come-*Twang*

"MOTHER FUCKING SHIT FUCK OWW"

The blonde boy screamed as one of the strings snapped and not only hit his hand but hit the right side of his chin just below his mouth, as another quick vision flashed before his eyes of a pretty petite pink and brown eyed girl smiling gently and looking down on him offering him a hand.

When he had finished be barely noticed the single tear form the pain falling down his face before wiping it away quickly.

 _"Shit fuck, shit fuck, shit fuck! That fucking hurt like fucking hell!"_ His mind screamed biting his lips to not scream at the top of his lungs again. Looking down at his maple brown guitar he saw the A string in two pieces _. "_ Great now I got to fucking go get more fucking strings FUCKING A! He screamed the last part not caring who heard him. Feeling a warm liquid start to trickle down to his neck "NOW THIS SHIT WHAT THE SHIT FUCK!" The blonde boy open the door letting it slam hard again not noticing two other figures on the roof above him, one with dark grey eyes the other amber.

"Did you know he could do that?" The boy asked curiously to the girl who's jaw was on the floor, unable to believe what she heard.

"No I didn't it was...actually impressive he's improved a lot from how he was before." Amber eyed girl stated remembering all his other failed attempts, not noticing her cheeks flush as she layed back down.

"No actually I was talking about his mouth I've never heard him curse ever before it was differently something." Peeking over at his girlfriend he saw her fixing a glare at him

"Do you think I should play you a song then?" The monkey faunus asked his girlfriend, showing her the video he secretly took of their friend's performance.

"No please don't you don't need to do that." The black clad ninja responded before seeing his hurt look "You don't need to I like you for you, you don't need to impress me in any way." Giving him a little kiss in the cheek and grabbing him by his arm to drag him back down next to her they both layed sprawled out in each other's arms on the roof top basking in the sunlight despite the chilled air, enjoying each other's company.

Reaching his team room quickly unlocking it he saw the lights off and two figures on top of each other, all ready knowing who they were he felt his face get red.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt anything but I need to change to go out into town." Grabbing his normal clothes he hurriedly walked into the bathroom to change. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw the thin red horizontal line of were the string hit and the single large vertical line of dried blood that oozed from it to the collar of his uniformed white shirt, staining that one part red.

"Damnit this sucks now I gotta get a new shirt too" Turing on the faucet to wash his face before changing into his casual clothes. Strapping on his armor and weapon before grabbing his other clothes into a ball and walked out to see both Ren and Nora sitting on his bed with their clothes slightly disheveled with red faces.

"Again sorry for interrupting see you guys, see you later" Their leader said throwing his clothes on his bed before rushing out barely hearing Nora ask about his face.

After a strenuous trip on the bullhead of trying not to vomit. Making his way downtown faces past and in his mind were couples which annoyed him further, and he was "home" bound. His mother had "secretly" bought it for him. Secretly being from her husband and Jaune's father as a early Christmas/eighteenth birthday present, and had recently told him about it. Since his birthday was three days after Christmas, being the overly doting mother she was who couldn't stand the thought of him constantly living on school grounds with two attractive girls in the same room no less. So she bought him a large flat, at the top of an expensive apartment building, to help him branch out and in her own words " _help him live on his own."_

Half an hour later of walking and nearly slipping on sheets of ice, he arrived at the massive thirty four story apartment building for Vale's elite and glamorous, pinching the bridge of his nose as he breathed in he entered the building he was greeted by an elderly door man who glanced down at him before he sniffed and didn't give him a second look. Walking calmly up to the counter he looked at a well dressed high maintance older looking woman in her early thirties with dull plum purple hair pulled back into a french twist and dead looking sea blue eyes, the first thought came to his mind was she looks dead inside.

With way to much make-up plastered on her face. Who reminded him of some of the annoying "popular snot nose whollier-than-thou" women who would constantly look down at him from back home and more recently beacon academy. Mainly because they thought they're status was higher than his, they weren't of course seeing as his family was by far one of the older families in the history of Remnant deeply rooted in many affairs. Primarily for wars and politics, but has more often than not been farmhands in the past.

Although he himself wasn't anything special it was his "title" that made him special, that being Viscount, not that it really mattered to him. All he really wanted was for people to see him not what he had. Looking at her again she looked beyond exhausted, she wore a midnight blue collared shirt under maroon blazer with a navy blue shield surrounded by gold leaves emblem emblazoned on the left breast with the words _pecunia potential_ underneath it and a small iodized name tag that said Jasmine opposite it. Putting on another coat of cherry red lipstick on her already full plastered lips.

He cleared his throat slightly to gain her attention, looking at the blonde with a mixture of annoyance and disgust she said "Sorry we didn't call for any hunter's nor do we need any part-time help so if that's what you came for we're full on staff help so you can take your leave and try not to track any mud on the carpets when you go." She said with a wave of her hand.

Causing his left eye to twitch " _Oh my mama said to never say anything bad about women but this fucking bitch Is gonna get it, just fucking wait til you find out who I really am_ " Jaune thought as he plastered on a fake smile saying "That's quite alright I was actually told I had a room here and was wondering if you could help, it's room number 3401 if you look I'm sure you'll find it." He said folding both his hands on the counter.

Doubt was in the woman's eye as she sniffed before looking at her computer and asked name, to which he replied in the usual manner "Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue the ladies love it." Looking at him indifferently, the blonde knight already knew the name he gave wouldn't be in the system, so while she did that he pulled out his other scroll and opened it's I.D function.

She typed it in with a quick clatter before responding almost smugly "Sorry _sir_ you aren't in the system-" before she was cut of sharply by Jaune.

"How disappointing well I'm sure my mother Countess LaMarch would love to hear there was a problem, and it not sir it's Viscount" He spoke coldly "If you're going to use any _title_ then give some respect and use that one" Jaune said his tone completely different than before causing other people to look in his direction. Looking at him incredulously she said " I'm going to have to see-"before she was cut off again by a hand slamming the table.

"Some I.D is what you were going to ask for right? Here take a look for yourself it's my title as _Viscount..."_

 _(Only as a formality his family, after some events involving his ancestors and the titled class, was hoisted to the rank of royalty. To his knowledge, some of his other ancestors had married several other members of foreign royalty for alliance purposes , so in a matter of speaking he was royalty. After a bloody, treasonous war however the Elder Courts from past generations had officially made the name LaMarch a house of royalty, albeit only_ _as a minor house. Even then the only real perks were different amounts of lands throughout Remnant, small properties, and titles to throw around.)_

 _(_ **See authors notes for more details)**

..including my full name _Jauneathon LaMarch_." Lifting his hand she slide the electronic device over and he watched in silent delight as her face paled the more she read. Looking back at the boy she began shaking so hard her hands hardly able to hit the keys, stammered "I-I'm so s-sorry s-si- I mean v-viscount let m-me see if y-you're here."

"Well of course I'm here I'm standing right in front of you." The blonde said with a light smile and a tilt of his head.

"Is there a problem here?" A male voice came from a door looking visibly disgruntled, as he approached the woman "What is the issue here and who is this boy?" he asked annoyed before looking at the scroll Jasmine gave him.

"Nothing serious really just a minor computer error I'm sure." Jaune waving his fingers "As I'm also sure you were informed prior to my arrival that my mother Countess LaMarch purchased a room for me here." The man's faced paled as his voice raised several octaves when he spoke " Of course Viscount LaMarch there isn't any problem right Jasmine" the man glared at the desk clerk.

Laughing dryly at Jaune's poor joke she managed to compose herself as she spoke to her supervisor "Of course not sir" she gulped and continued "Yes here we are si- Viscount you were correct, I humbly apologize for the inconventice here is your key please have a good day." She stood and grabbing the keys from the shelf behind her and bowed after handing them and his scroll back to Jaune's awaiting plam. Smiling he said easily reverting back to his normal self "It's quite alright no harm done ma'am you were just doing you're job, and a fantastic one at that please continue the great work." Bowing formally "You both have a lovely day" smiling as he left to the elevator he greeted a thin younger man in his mid twenties with short brown hair and red eyes in a two piece suit the top half being red the other black. A name tag on the right side of his coat said _Krim_

"Hello sir top floor please" Jaune smiled as he stood opposite the man.

"But of course sir" The man said inclining his head causing the younger boy to wince habitually, even though he hated using his title, and only really used it in situations where people needed to be put in their place ,with the exception of the residents of Beacon, he despised being called sir. The ride up caused his stomach to lurch making him burp a little. The door opened at the very top of thirty fourth floor, stepping off the elevator he saw only two doors on either side of a brightly lit long hallway.

Using the key to the door he opened it wearily as it was his first time being in the place, which despite it's large size being a surprising five bedroom three bath wasn't much in there. The walls were painted off white, and was barely anything in the place except a large jet black grand piano that his sisters all combined gave it him as a present, royal blue la-Z-boy pull-out couch from his uncle, and a couple boxes filled with different assortments of clothes and small nick-naks. Setting his guitar on the couch and stripping off his armor and weapon and setting them on the wall next to him, he started rummaging through the boxes until he found his guitar stand, extra tuner, more guitar picks and all the other strings except the one he needed. Feeling a usual _buzz_ in his pocket taking a look he saw a " _new contestant"_

 **Message from Sun Wukong**

 _Hey is Jeu Racan? It's Sun Wukong I go to Haven Academy in Mistral but I'm here in Vale for the Vytal festival. I heard about you being a great matchmaker got to admit your clues were a lot harder to find that I thought. Kinda funny though we have our own matchmaker but..."_ Sun trailed off as a second message came through

"Hmm he couldn't possible be talking about..." The boy thought looking back towards the screen.

 _"Anyway I need your help with my girlfriend I know this may seem unconventional since we're already dating, but I'd really appreciate it if you could help me. My girl's name is_ _Blake Belladonna I want to impress her somehow, she really means a lot to me so please help._

"Damnit Sun she already likes you what more do you want?!" the blonde boy said out loud, knowing full well of their relationship it was odd he would ask something like that of him. Yes they were a really good couple and looked really good together but something bugged him as he continued reading. As an attachment was soon sent afterward.

 _I thought I could talk with you about some advice. So what should I do then? Do I need to sing her a song or something here take a look to see what I mean._

Clinking on the attachment fear ran through him and chilled his core as he clicked play and saw himself playing and singing his heart out until the string popped winching again as he saw it, his hand subconsciously going to the now almost fully healed mark on his face.

"Oh shit fuck" feeling his face pale as he watched himself as his heart sank "Well shit what am I going to do with this then?"

( ** _Seeing as they were all ready dating he couldn't give his usual list of rules.)_**

 **Message to Sun**

 _Well have you talked with her about it? From what I heard about her, Blake isn't exactly a person who likes extreme displays of affection, she's more of a introverted person and_ _prefers more quiet settings like bookstores or cafés so take her there and just talk to her about recent books she's read. She's the type of girl who will appreciate the little things you do for her..._

He paused for a moment trying to decide how he should say this next part.

 _"Her favorite type of drink is black tea with cardamom, chocolate chips, and cloves. She enjoys chocolate_ _parfaits...but aside from her books and teammates there's one other thing she likes more than anything...it's you. So just be yourself that's really all I got for you man. Also please don't share that video with anyone else, Jaune isn't someone who likes attention like that, consider it a trade for the advice I gave. Please delete these messages after reading this, it'd really be troublesome if somebody else saw them."_

Once the message had been sent "What the hell man seriously why can't anything ever go right for me?" The boy exclaimed exasperated before slumping against the white walls shifting through more a different box he found a couple small wrapped presents in shiny wrapping paper and different colored bows and ribbons. Opening them one by one the smiled at the gifts he received, in the last letter it read

 _Merry Christmas and happy early birthday Jaune. I almost miss not having you around! I seriously believe you need to rethink this whole being a huntsman thing though, it's dangerous and you're not qualified you stupid little brother. You will be killed instantly by even the smallest of Grimm. Why didn't you just listen to dad stayed at home where your stupid little head wouldn't fall of it's tiny shoulders trying to kill something that eats people? Be a part of the family vineyard, it would suit you far better. Even then knowing you, you'd probably get stuck in the machine or get lost in the grape vines. Please be well and call mom when you get the chance._

 _You're sister,_

 _Magenta._

"Damn it sis no I don't I'm doing just fine on my own, I don't need sympathy or pity I just want to make a name for myself and not constantly rely on just my surname alone. I want people to see me for me not who my family is." He said curling up his knees to his chest.

Dropping the letter in his hands letting it slid across the floor, suddenly the entire room felt cold and desolate. He didn't want to be in the flat anymore. Heaving himself up a wiping away the forming water from his eyes before leaving he placed his guitar on it's stand. Once he was satisfied with that he stepped out the door. Upon opening the door he saw a large beautiful white angora cat walking down the hall to his right near the other door, shutting the door he crouched and beckoned it to him. Swishing it's tail lazily the cat sauntered slowly to the boy's outstretched fingers, with a sniff of his finger's the cat lowered it's head allowing for Jaune to pet it.

"I didn't know we could have pets here, you don't have a collar either so what's your name." He murmured to the cat looking into it's pale blue eyes, to which it simply meowed and rubbed itself against him. Scratching the white fluff ball's back and open side for a moment before he stood "Sorry kitty I gotta run but I'll be back to play later okay, I'll be sure to bring back some tuna for you." He said walking over to the door to the stairs as the white ball of fur followed curiously.

"Stay here Snowball and be good okay?" Giving it the first generic name he could think of, making sure the cat stayed behind the door.

Walking down the seemingly endless flight of stairs, he was exhausted but grateful for the training Pyrrah gave him. Catching his breath, he opened the door to the lobby he walked towards the exit, before being stopped once more by the front desk clerk Jasmine.

"Viscount excuse me, I wanted to apologize again for the inconvenience, if there's ever anything you need don't hesitate to ask." She said trying her best to smile, knowing full well she messed up and was trying to recover from it.

Jaune paused for a moment, trying to decide how to say what he wanted, "I only hope from this situation it's clear now that things may never be what they seem, and face value isn't always accurate." He offered a kind, sympathetic smile, "You are the first person customers meet in this prestigious apartment complex, the tone is set from that first impression so take pride in it." Jaune felt his chest ease as Jasmine smiled in thanks and acceptance of what he said. With that he turned and exited the building to go about his business, doing his best to ignore the stares and hushed whispers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else in the city**

A small figure stalked the halls twirling a pink parasol quietly humming a tune to herself. Opening a door the figure heard a sleepy voice mumble "Neo is that you?

Tapping her parasol against the ground in conformation as she walked closer to the bed sitting down on the edge, as the figure in bed sat up. Holding out her scroll " _Roman you have a meeting with the boss in an hour you need to wakeup"_

Handing the man a cigar he took it with a sigh scratching his messy orange hair (picture Hisoka Morrows from Hunter X hunter with his hair down to get an idea of how Roman looks now), before he saw his partner typing another message

 _"You really should stop smoking it's really bad for your health, then again plowing your employer is something_ _that'll just get you killed even quicker"_ Neo finished typing and smiled slyly

 _"_ Just shut up where's my clothes?" He asked looking around the dark cluttered room moving his tri-colored partner as he swung his legs off the bed the thin sheets still covered his lower half. A mischievous grin spread her face as she saw his black pants on the floor near her. In one fell swoop she picked them up and taunted him with them.

"Come on Now this is no time to play around, give me my pants back." Roman growled as he wrapped the sheets around himself and attempted to snatch his pants from the fleeing girl "Oh come on Roman it's nothing I haven't seen already, we have screwed before remember? So quit being a sissy and let it all hang loose" she typed as he lifted her up off her feet by the collar of her coat and tossed her outside, but not before snatching his pants from her grasp.

With puffed cheeks and a heart breaking pout she stomped her foot and walked the halls until she saw a pair of familiar faces.

"Hey you seen Roman we need to talk with him" A brown skin green haired girl said, to which the ice-cream colored woman blinked changing her eye color simply shrugged and pointed back where she came.

"You are so weird, why don't you talk?" the grey haired boy asked walking up to her his arms crossed.

"Because fuck you that's why." Neo typed and showed it to them, causing the girl to laugh and the boy to get red faced "Why you little shrimp-" he stated before she was gone from sight "Wait where'd she go?"

Stepping into the streets she felt the chilled air and shivered thinking "Damn I should've brought more to wear" Looking at her scroll it was 6:10 and getting dark.

"Guess I should go eat dinner" checking to see how much she had but forgot Roman didn't give her, the monthly paycheck yet. " _Damn it Roman you stupid ass what am I suppose to eat with no lien?" S_ he thought walking down the road from the hideout. After a couple blocks she stopped in an alley by an ice-cream shop and used her semblance to change a perfect replica of Mercury leaving her parasol in the alley behind some dumpsters. Grinning Neo walking into the store, hearing a faint chime the store owner greeted the new customer with a smile and asked what'll they have.

Putting a finger to her chin Neo looked at all the different flavors but finally decided on a double scoop mint chocolate chip ice-cream cone. Getting the ice-cream for what he thought was a grey haired boy, not noticing faint shimmers in his appearance the older man hummed a happy tune. When he finished he spoke as he walked over to the register "That'll be ten lien please sir" and felt a swift kick to the chest as the cone of deliciousness was snatched from his hand.

Heading out the door she hear the man scream "STOP THIEF" going into the alley she picked up her parasol and used her semblance to make herself invisible. Seconds later the man rushed past in a hurry looking briefly into the alley she occupied. Seeing him scream in anger at losing her she giggled silently, walking the opposite way she crossed the street and down the sidewalk. After a short time she faintly heard some noise up ahead peering into a window he saw a young messy haired blonde boy playing the piano with a child dark haired dog faunus boy, surrounded by others in a small café. They looked as if they were singing a song but she couldn't hear very well.

"He's kinda cute for a kid" she thought looking over the older boy again, then she actually heard what the commotion was about, as the older boy really opened his mouth

"I'M TIRED OF LOOKING AROUND ROOMS WONDERING WHAT I GOTTA DO, OR WHO I'M SUPPOSE TO BE I DON'T WANNA BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN" looking back at the boy she could defiantly read their lips when they both said _me_

 _"Holy shit he's got some vocals, I wonder what else he can do"_ she smiled before she got a _buzz looking at it she rolled her eyes._

 _"Neo I need you to go to this address and take care of some business, some guys need to be put in their places get it done and hurry back."_ Roman typed the message

 _"Fuck you asshole you left me to starve so I'm taking my time" she_ almost had the mindset to send her thought in text form but was abruptly stopped by a quick force in front of her. Looking down she saw the same blonde boy who was playing earlier. Thinking she could use him as a free meal ticket she knew she had to be a sickeningly sweet as possible smiling she held out her hand for him to help himself up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" taking a better look at her he said abruptly "Hey your that girl from my-Never mind it doesn't matter are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked looking concerned.

Looking herself over she knew she wasn't hurt, just hungry even though she had ice-cream earlier but that really wasn't an actual meal. She typed something and showed it to him "Huh you want me to pay for dinner as an apology for bumping into you?" He looked shocked as she nodded her head affirmatively. Thinking that his luck might've improved meeting a cute girl like her he smiled internally.

Admitting defeat he held his hands up "Alright I understand where shall me go my lady?" finishing with a bow

 _"My lady huh? Trying a little to hard methinks though I could get use to it, he is cute enough." P_ utting a finger to her chin to think "Isn't there some five star restaurant around here? It'd be pretty funny to do a dine and dash on him. Now where was that place again?" She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over the streets, though some alleys and over a bridge, to a newly built five star restaurant.

"Oh no why here of all places." She heard him grimace, looking back she pouted cutely and held up a message "because you said you would buy me dinner".

" _Boy are you in for a treat kid you're about to get a lesson on the Remnants hard knocks of life 101_." She thought smiling at him all the while formulating a plan.

"I know you're right, and an Arc never goes back on his word." He said all while internally"Dammit shit fuck motherfucking shit balls why here of all places" His brain screamed as he look up at the sign and the dual crescent moons on the right side of it.

Looking back at her, he pointed and asked "Are you sure you want to go there to eat there though there's plenty of other places we could go you know?" Nodding her head, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the entrance ignoring the pompous shouts of the self entitle in line waiting outside. Jaune sighed as they walked through the threshold into a usual scene: well dressed people getting severed high class meals from well dressed severs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dual eyed girl wipe her mouth causing him to stifle a chuckle. Walking to the host Jaune said " Hello sir we would like a table"

As the host looked them over the boy saw the exact same look he'd been given earlier. Thankfully, due to circumstance the host was required to be more polite, "Do you have a reservation sir?" Causing the boy to flinch at the taboo word.

Laughing slightly and scratching the back of his head he was about to say something before he heard his name "Jaune is that you?" Looking around he saw an older man in his late thirties in a black three piece suit with a grey tie and matching handkerchief sticking out from the left breast pocket, his shaved head shined from the lights.

Manager you know this man?" the host asked surprised, as the older man walked up smiling happily at the pair.

"Damn it really is you how long has it been?" clasping the boy's hand in both of his shaking vigorously.

"Two or three years how have you been old man?" Jaune using both hands now returned the greeting smiling brightly back.

 _"Wait what this kid knows the manager_? Neo was just as shocked but still showed no outward expression, instead focused on the whispered comments around them. One distinct female voice said audibly "Who do they think they are waltzing in here dressed like that and then the manger greets them like its nothing we've been here almost two hours."

"What are you kidding me this kid right here is-" the man's grey eyes gleamed as he began to tally about his young acquaintance before he notice the boy putting a finger across his throat then to his mouth. Realizing the boy's glance to the pretty face next to him it soon clicked as to what he didn't want him to say.

"He's a personal friend just give him the best table we have now!" The manager barked causing the host the jump and quickly seat the pair at a table on the upper floor. Neo looked curiously at the boy as they did so, feeling another _buzz_ from her pouch on her hip. Hearing sudden gasps she couldn't help herself from latching herself on to the boy's arm and looking back at the others in line with horrified faces. Sticking her tongue out as they left hearing their displeasure pointed at the bald man as they walked away.

 _"Okay just who is this boy"_ She thought to herself " _He looks like some common riff-raff but managed to score us the best table, I really better keep my eye on him."_

"Wow that's some service huh? Jaune said nervously as they sat looking over the menu, causing his partner to raise an eyebrow, ignoring the messages she just received Roman before she typed "What was that all about?"

Looking at her blankly before he realized "Oh that it was nothing serious Noire and I go way back he taught me how to cook a little when I was younger." He said finishing his glass of water that was placed in front him moment before. A Cheshire smile formed as she typed again "So you cook then?"

"This kid is getting more interesting by the minute" smiling internally changing her eye color to full pink.

Scratching the back of his head he spoke softly as he reminisced "Yeah he taught me everything I know about cooking although I wasn't much of a cook anyway." He said downtrodden at the last part.

"Are you kidding Jaune was the best protégée I ever had, I've known him since he was knee high." The bald headed manager said walking up to the table. "Jaune aren't you going to introduce you your pretty friend?" Looking back at her, grinning sheepishly he had actually forgotten to ask for her name. Neo was already typing a away before she showed the man. Looking at it he laughed heartily "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Neo my name is Noire please let me know if there's anything I can do for you both." With a brief bow the older man left to quite some more disruptive guests asking about the duo.

"So Mr. Chief tell me more about yourself." She typed as a female sommelier poured her a glass of red wine.

"Oh me well as you heard my name's" he almost said his full name but quickly remembered who he was with "Jaune Arc short sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it." He replied smoothly as she blinked changing her eyes again and took a sip from her glass as the boy politely refused the alcoholic beverage.

Looking at the tri colored beauty before him he stupidly asked "Aren't you a little to young to be drinking wine?" Earning him swift kick under the table and a message that read "I'm twenty three you asshat." Glaring at him he quickly made a way of apologizing as he had the wine steward bring another glass for her.

"Anyway continue, I want to hear more about you Jaune Arc." She messaged polishing off her first glass.

"Let's see I go to Beacon Academy, and I'm the leader of my team JNPR." He said chuckling as he glossed over the menu again. "How about you Ms. Neo anything you can tell me about yourself?"

"There's nothing really special about me" she typed, looking at it she saw his eye look sorrowfully at her, as another she felt another b _uzz_ taking another sip from her new glass of wine.

 _"Except I'm a lowlife just trying to make ends meet. You have so much potential to have a better life."_ She thought back to her past and current situation. _"I'm just using you for a free meal"_

"That isn't true that has to be something your good at or something your special at doing. Unlike me I'm just a failure, you however are special in your own way you just don't know it yet." He said smiling at her

" _He's sweet in a dorky kinda way, though I'm sure he's just saying that because no one really cares about me. I just have to look out for myself. Once I'm done eating we're done we'll never see each other again, but I might as well seem like I'm interested_." She thought continuing to think about the different tactics as to how to leave the boy, if he got too attached.

"Your too kind Jaune, but really there's nothing special about me, I'm actually more interested in hearing about you instead." She messaged before being interrupted by the waiter who asked for their order. Looking at each other Jaune ordered a small salad with chicken parmesan and Neo pointed to several large meal items to include a steak platter, a rack of ribs, crab legs, and a large bowl potato soup. Handing the menu to the wide-eyed server she looked at Jaune's equally slack-jaw and saucer plate eyes.

"A-are you sure you're going to be able to eat of that I'm mean that's a lot of food you ordered" He stammered, smiling she nodded affirmatively ignoring yet another _buzz_ and typed "Of course I can, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"I don't doubt you can't, you seem like the strong independent type of woman though we all have skeletons in our closet that just makes us who we are." Saying the last part nonchalantly taking a sip from his freshly filled glass of water.

" _He's pretty clever for picking up on that, there's definitely more than meets the eye with this one_." She thought as she thought how to get him to open up more about his past. Reaching over she touched the tips of his fingers with her gloved ones and smiled before showing him a message she typed "I'm glad you decided to actually be a gentleman and take me out to dinner."

"Yeah of course anytime I'm glad I could take you out it really helped me too." He wistfully said looking away, taking notice of this she rubbed his hand and typed again "What's wrong tell me I can help I promise." Looking pained as he switched his look between her and the stairs deciding whether or not to flee. With a sullen sigh he said "It's just it's the day after Christmas and I've been trying to get a girlfriend but every girl at school is taken and I'm just stressing over some petty bullshit and now even my teammates are against me right now. Hell they all practically kicked me out of the room."

(Although not exactly a total lie it's how he felt after the things they said.)

"He has the same type of eyes, there is such sorrow in them. He knows all too well the same pain I've had in my past, at least he has people who care about him, I don't have anyone on other the hand." Shuttering as small glimpses of her past flickered in the back of her mind.

Looking mournfully at the pitiful boy she rubbed his hand soothingly. "It's okay I understand people can be jerks sometimes but those teammates of yours are your friends right?" she asked. Reading the message he nodded gently twisted his hand and started rubbing his thumb over the back of her gloved hand.

He nodded dolefully still looking with the person across from him as if there was more he wanted to do, than give sympathetic smiles and light hand caresses.

" _This is actually sort of nice if only he wasn't a kid" The_ Heterochromia iridium girl mused shifting her gaze from their hand contact to the blonde's face. Studying his facial features from the bottom up, looking over his strong jaw line to his cheek bones over to his lonely longing deep blue mesmerizing eyes. She thought she heard him say something then felt his hand pull away as he looked away from her.

"He truly has beautiful eyes, probably because we share pained lives growing up that made us into the people we are today...if only we'd met sooner, wait that am I thinking?" Scolding herself silently for thinking such things.

"Here's you food are please enjoy "The waiter spoke with a faint frown on the corners of his lips as he came back holding two trays filled with food setting the food down Jaune had to stifle another chuckle as his "date" wiped her mouth with her hand again. Digging in they spoke briefly about different topics, at one point Neo actually noticed a small phenomena. All the barriers she had put up throughout the course of her life were slowly being broken down by the person sitting across from her. She was for the first time in a long time actually enjoying herself on a date.

Almost making Jaune choke on a piece of chicken when she asked "So is your cooking as good as this?" To which he replied "No of course not my cooking is no where near as good as this. This is the best kind of quality food anyone can get actually."

"Really I'd love to try yours some time though if you were trained by a master chief it has to be good, Noire even praised you as being the best pupil he ever had." She typed rising an eyebrow as she chewed the last bit of her steak taking another sip of the endless glass of wine. Looking around the boy leaned in and whispered "You mean like a date?" She couldn't explain why but it annoyed her when he said that, so she responded by kicking him again under the table.

"We're already on a date aren't we?" Scowling showing him the screen his face got beet red he as he stumbled over his words

"Wait you mean this is a date, that can't be right me being on a date with someone so beautiful." His thoughts spilled out and soon looked paralyzed at what he just realized came out of his mouth.

"So he thinks I'm beautiful huh?" She thought before her inner thoughts replied _"Don't be stupid no he doesn't! You're a freak look at you, unable to talk, you have freakish colored eyes that changes don't even get me started on your hair. It's three freaking colors and the white streaks just make you look like an old hag. He doesn't care at all about you he just wants to get into your pants and throw you way just like every one else. Just finish your meal and get the job over with and never see him again, no attachments means you can't get hurt."_ She thought as she felt something touch her hand, snapping out of her mental berating

"Neo are you okay you looked out of it" Jaune asked looking concerned, smiling as she pulled her hand away she nodded and finished her meal. Just as the server came back and asked if they wanted anything for dessert. A gleam shone in her eyes as she typed quickly showing it to him.

" _Dessert oh I want ice-cream , I hope it's not to selfish of me though, Jaune's been really sweet to me and he has a really big- STOP. IT. HE. IS. A. MINOR"_ Her mind screamed as she typed a message showing the man.

"I apologize Ma'am but we don't have any mint chocolate chip ice-cream." He said looking unsympathetic, just like everyone else today, it pissed him off more than usual. Jaune's eyes narrowed as he growling softly at the man. Seeing Neo's crestfallen face before glancing over the railing to see his former teacher and friend. "Is there anyt-" the man began to say before Jaune stood up shushing him and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"HEY NOIRE OVER HERE!" As he waved to the man down below turning many heads as he did so. Looking upwards the manager saw his former pupil waving him over and a server trying his best to quite him, swiftly bolting up the stairs he straightened his attire as he approached "Is there a problem here?"

"No sir-" the man said before he was cut off with a hand and side glare.

"You shut up, what's wrong Jaune" Noire asked looking at the younger boy

"Oh well you see my lovely 'date' here" making a gesture to Neo "Requested to have some mint chocolate chip ice-cream and he said were wasn't any isn't that just awful?" The blonde knight said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Is that right well excuse us for a moment and let us check the back for some." The bald man said with a nod pushing the astonished server away.

" _Wait what just happened? Did Jaune literally yell for the manger, and make the man come running up the stairs? Seriously who the hell is this boy, is he a mob bosses kid or something and wait did he just call me his..."_ deep in thought as the last bit made her cheeks tinged pink, before a voice broke her thought process.

"So how was dinner did you enjoy everything?" he asked trying to change the subject, sitting back down.

Typing she said "Don't try to change the subject what was that all about? Seriously who the hell are you to get the manger so bothered? They said they didn't have any ice-cream so you didn't have to do that, and I noticed you called me your date so mind explaining yourself?" Narrowing her eyes giving him an accusing look

Stammering to find the right words he finally said "Well you wanted ice-cream and Noire did say anything you need just ask, knowing him of course he always has ice-cream in the back saved for special occasions or family friends." He half lied to cover up and buy himself time. "Like I said before I'm no one special I'm just a former pupil under his tutelage so he knows me personally though I think he wants to help me make a good impression on you. As for the last part well you did say we were on a date so.." He dropped his words off as the same server came back looking red faced and out of breath.

"Here you are Madam so sorry for the inconvenience please don't worry about the check Mr. Noire has decide to take it for you."

" _Oh my sweet frozen friend don't worry mama's got you...wait did he just say what I think he said?"_ Eyes widening at the last comment, before retracting herself to a deadpan look.

He breathed heavily setting down two bowls, the woman's eyes glowed as her mouth opened to show pure white teeth. Taking his leave as Neo happily dug into her dessert shivering slightly after each savory bite, smiling at the vision of pure bliss sitting across from him as he easily ate his own frozen treat. Once they had had finished dessert Noire had greeted them out the door wrapping his arms around the boy he said as they left "Don't be a stranger and come back any time with your girlfriend."

"No she's not my girlfriend, we just met" Jaune adamantly refused his face redder than ruby's cloak, Neo meanwhile had her eyes downcast her cheeks unwittingly tinged pink.

"Well that was by far the best meal I had in forever, too bad I won't get to try any of Jaune's cooking, or see his smile, or stare into his hypnotic cobalt eyes." Shrugging slightly as she thought to herself. As she was interrupted by her other half.

" _What are you doing you're done eating, he didn't have to pay so why are you still here? Leave already and do your damn mission we've wasted enough time with him already, he's going to be like all the others and hurt you."_ Her inner voice said. Shaking her head she tapped Jaune on the shoulder, blew a kiss and waved goodbye as she walked the dark street alone, smiling while twirling her parasol as she went, in a much better mood than before.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

Jaune was walking down the street from the grocery store back to his apartment building thinking about his date the strange mute woman, when suddenly he tripped over a piece of concrete that jutted out and fell forward skidding on the ground his knees scraping hard on the concrete. Luckily he didn't drop any of the bags in his hand and his aura protected him from any serious injury, as another vision flashed before his eyes as he saw an injured Neo down in a muddy river bank, his knees hurt as he stood but he just ran to the closest body of water he could find. Out of breath he dropped the bags then slid down the embankment and searched along the muddy frozen waters edge. Letting out a frustrated groan he clambered out and hopped over the railing before he hear a loud explosion off to the distance to his left. Fearing the worst he picked up the bags of food then ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he reached his destination he saw a large what looked like storage building up in flames. Ducking into an alley as he saw very angry men with very large weapons searching for something or someone.

"Spread out and find the bitch!" One man yelled, feeling a sense of dread he couldn't help but think of Neo. Waiting for his chance to move after a pair of men walked past his position he carefully set the bags down as he slunk from the alley, under a car, and jumped over the railing tumbling into the waterway. Feeling the icy water touch his skin he clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from giving away his location. Trudging through waist deep water he ducked to hide under a piece of plywood to avoid a light that brushed over the water and a voice that said "I could had sworn I saw something"

"Okay think Jaune what the hell is going on here, why am I even here? I don't even know if she's here or not and no I'm risking my-" He stopped when he saw a familiar object flowing upside down in the water, rushing over to it he looked it over seeing how damaged it was. The parasol had burn marks and holes in the top part , some of the hinges were broken and was hardly able to close properly.

"Fuck it's cold as balls here where are you Neo! I'm freezing my nuts off!" He as his teeth chattered making his jaw hurt, wading further down the bank he finally caught a break when he saw her floating on a piece of something rubbery her head barely above the water. Rushing over just as the tip of her nose sunk below the waters surface, lifting up with one arm around her waist her pulling her limp body over to the edge he quickly put bushes and lose debris overtop of her and her parasol as another light shone down on him and a voice was heard "Hey what do you think you're doing down there!" A man yelled flashing his lights in the boy's face shivering from the cold water he thought quickly "I was just looking for" he felt around in the water for something anything that could help "My shoe" he said quickly slipping out of one of the ones on his feet to show the suspicious thug.

"Well you found it so get out of here" he snapped not moving from his spot, begrudgingly Jaune moved out of the water slipped on his shoe and clambered up the hill to greet the other man.

"So who are you boy and why where you really doing down there?" The man questioned menacingly keeping his light in Jaune's eyes so he couldn't properly see him

Unable to keep his body from shaking he stuttered "My name is Jaune Arc I was getting my shoe when it fell off and floated from over there." Hardly able to point at the still burning building he decided to test his luck and ask "So what happened here?"

"Nothing don't worry about it kid just go home it's late and you're parents are probably worried about you" the man said looking at the pathetic sopping wet mess in front of him. Nodding barely he started to walk away as the man went back to what he was doing prior. Once he was sure the other man had left Jaune quickly jumped the railing and threw off the sorry excuse for concealment to check on the tri colored girl. Feeling a faint pulse and seeing her chest making faint movments let him know she was still alive. Heaving her on to his back she slowly made his way the slope, she was a lot lighter than expected which made carrying her easier. The only main issue was getting her to his place without being seen. Because no doubt the men who were looking for her would check the nearby hospitals. And without his weapon he was practically defenseless, who are we kidding he'd be better off with a stick than a sword for combat. Even with all the midnight training Pyrrah's done with him, his abilities were still subpar.

"Man why me, this isn't some damn movie where someone just sings a happy tume and everything get better." He grimaced again crossing a street as a car narrowly passed behind him. It took a little more than an hour to figure out where he needed to go by that time both him and his unconscious companion were close to being matching blueberries.

"Thank Oum we finally caught a break" his teeth chattered so loud he thought he broke a couple off somewhere along the way. With another sigh he hastenly pushed open the door, keeping his head down crossed pass the reception desk and into the stairwell hoping up several at a time. Greeted by a familiar noise he said quickly hey kitty before shoving his key into the door swinging to open he set her parasol behind the door and gently set the girl down on the couch.

"Okay well first things first we need to take off our clothes because chances are we probably caught pneumonia so that's a must" he said turning the heat up "It's cold as balls and she's probably worst off than I am hell she's bleeding I definitely need to patch up those wounds but dammit I don't want to do this, I mean she's unconscious for Oum sake what if she wakes up?" He thought pacing in front of the couch.

Rubbing his face with his hands he groaned as he stripped himself dried off with a golden towel before changing clothes before seeking out the white box he saw earlier, along with two soft brown towels and some extra clothes. Looking her over again from the light that poured in from the hall he saw her beautiful face beaten badly. A black eye already formed of her right eye, she had a fat lower lip, a there was definitely some swelling in her left cheek. The most noticeable injury was a diagonal cut from her forehead to the side of her head over the corner of her left eye, fresh blood still trickled out of it. Easily he tended to the cut first wiping it off and put several sutra strips under a large band-aid. With gentle fingers he rubbed ointment on her other injuries and ever so gently undid her ponytail as he wrapped her hair in one of the towels.

"Okay Jaune you can do this just think about all the times you had to change your little sister's it's the same thing, only not because it's an short attractive older woman." As he slipped off her muddy gloves exposing her delicate white fingers first moving on to unzip her knee high four inch high heel boots and black socks next. Then removed her white coat after struggling with it for a small matter of time.

"This is nothing" moving with a shaky hand to undo her corset around her waist, which made her convulse and cough up some water

"Oh hey she's breathing better now that's a plus, pulse is stronger check, huh so it's pink... what I'm I thinking bad brain bad" scolding himself as he saw a pink bra underneath her wet white shirt, when dirty thoughts flooded his mind.

"Okay you can do this Jaune quite being a pansy" closing his eyes he unbuttoned her white shirt and as gently as possible dried her off. Once done peeking through the cracks in his eyes he cleaned and dressed the three parallel cuts on her left upper arm and single long vertical cut that ran from her lowest right rib to just above the waistband of her pants. Wincing he held his breath when he saw bruises covered her chest and entire left side. Moving on to her lower half his face burned red from the beauty he already saw. Unbuttoning her pants she moved suddenly making the boy jump back in fear thinking he'd be caught but she just shifted around a little before setting back down.

"Geez us that scared the shit outta me." He said putting a shaky hand to his hammering chest to calm his heart. Just think of happy thoughts.."well if I wanted to think happy thoughts I'd take her underwear off too...No stop it don't be a pervert bad me." Smacking himself hard as he shook off the dirty thoughts flooded his teenage mind.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he inched closer to the sleeping form pulling her waist band of her pants he ever so slowly inched them down trying not to waken the sleeping girl or else face some serious repercussions. Drying her lower half he bound a gauze wrap around the gash on her right knee and thigh, unable to stop himself his grazed her bruise covered left leg with pain fill eyes.

"What happened to you Neo why are you so badly hurt?" speaking his thoughts out loud again.

In the same motion put a pair of black sweatpants, a dark green sweater and thick grey wool socks on her to keep warm. Once finished he stepped back and slumped against a wall hanging his head "I'm sorry mother for the delinquent you raised" He said sorrowfully putting his head on his knees. Barely noticing the white cat that took it's place over the sleeping form on the top of the couch, as the boy dosed off.

It's mewling awoke the sleeping princess as she jumped not expecting to see what she saw. First an unfamiliar room, second her wounds were bandaged and clothes where changed and third a sleeping figure leaned up against a wall opposite her. Remembering what happened caused her brain to hurt as she attempted to move to a sitting position. Her body ached as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

"Okay where am I, who the hell's cat is this, where's my parasol and..what. The. HELL" A torrent of thoughts swam in her head as another meow and a small weight on her lap called her back to reality, looking down she slowly touched the creature. Licking her ungloved hand it hopped off and walked over to the other figure before curling up next to it. Reaching out to it she winched at the pain the coursed through her body, glancing down she also took notice of the medical supplies and her former dirty wet clothes strewn across the floor. Opening the sweater she thought "Well at least I'm still wearing that. So whoever that is isn't a total pervert." Taking the towel off her head shaking free her damp hair.

It took her a while to stand leaning against the walls for support at he made her way around the empty place. "Okay this is weird it's like some psycho killer place" she felt another cool breeze of air and shivered, hugging herself she could smell two scents the first was a homey warm smell the other was her and it was like she bathed in a sewer. Trying her best not to gag she made her way to the bathroom closest to the room were she was previously asleep in and saw there was no shower curtain.

"Right of course I'm going to shower in remnant psycho killer's, basic instinct, fucking devil's rejects house so why would he, she, it, they have a shower curtain, not that it matters I could kill who ever it is anyway. Stripping off the clothes and bandages she looked over self in the sink mirror, wincing again at the large black right eye, fat lip, swollen bruised left cheek, cuts over her left arm and chest with a gash in her right leg, touching her bruises she felt her body tense again

" _Oum I hope Jaune doesn't see me like- what I'm I thinking it was nothing, it was only a one time thing I'm never going to see him again._ " She said turning the knob and let the hot water wash over her cold skin. All while thoughts of a certain blue eyed blonde danced in her head. Feeling up her creamy porcelain skin her hands crossed over her b-cup breasts massaging them under the relaxing water.

 _"It's is actually pretty nice I rarely get hot water back at the hideout, I wonder what Jaune would thi- Dammit stop he's a minor for all I know_!" Shaking her head smacking herself with her hair. Her hand subconsciously trailing down her stomach to her...sweet spot catching herself before anything else happened she cranked off the water and dried her wounds before redressing them. Wrapping the towel around herself before limping out clothes in hand.

Leaving the light on from the room she just exited gave her enough light to see onto the room where she was before, setting the clothes down on the couch she turned and saw a very familiar head of hair. She almost couldn't believe what she saw the person who cleaned her up and dressed her wounds, and saw her naked (for all she knew) was none other than Jaune arc.

"My Oum the pervert I can't believe he did that to me, I can't believe he's actually took me back to his place , I can't believe how blue he looks. Damn he's bluer than Frosty the snow Grimm's snow cones...oh no don't tell me he's dead." Looking more at the boys face barely able to see it she brushed aside his bangs.

A small snort escaped his nose as Neo reflexively jumped back wishing she didn't it hurt like hell. Standing she saw another source of light "Oh my Oum he actually left the door open for any random stranger to just waltz in?" Stumbling over she shut and locked it before taking notice of the pink object in the corner. "Maybe he's not so bad after all". Struggling to get her borrowed clothes back on minus her undergarments she, found a blanket barely large enough for the two of them in a box before sitting next to her blonde savior she wrapped them both up resting her head on his shoulder. Before allowing herself to drift off into slumber.

* * *

 **The next day**

A musical tone aroused the boy from his sleep flinching from the suns rays he felt two different weights on either side of him. Glancing to his left he saw a ball of white curled up on his leg, stroking it gently he glanced up and noticed Neo wasn't on the couch. Shifting his right hand he felt something unrecognizable. Gulping he slowly turned his head and was met with a very close sleeping face inches from his. Squeezing again to confirm what he thought it was he still couldn't figure it out till Neo let out a small gasp.

"Oh crap please don't wake up" begging as he slowly moved the cat and deftly wrapped the sleeping woman in the blanket before carrying back to her spot on the couch. Looking her over "Well at least her face looks better than last night" he muttered, noting her lip looked normal and the bruise around her eye wasn't as dark. Shivering he scrambled for the noisy scroll. Finding his main scroll he saw the time was 12:37 PM

[32 missed calls]

[45 missed messages]

"Holy shit I'm in trouble" he said out loud and without realizing it grabbing the towel he used to dry off Neo last night. Viewing the messages he saw a majority of them from his teammates(mainly Nora and Pyrrah) with even some from Team RWBY. Ruby of course sent most of them followed closely by Yang mainly about answering when a pretty girl called and how she'd hurt him for not answering his teammates or her sister. Weiss and Blake surprisingly had sent him a few messages as well.

"Dammit shit fuck balls my head hurts, how exactly I'm I going to explain this?" He questioned with a hand to his head asking himself, rhetorically " _I know just say you were visting family that came in town and he'd be back tomorrow"_ quickly typing a response to everyone he took off his other clothes and went into the same bathroom Neo left the light on in, noticing the still wet floor "so she did shower last night, I wonder what time she woke up." Not even a second later Nora sent a text saying Nora things.

"What the hell fearless leader you didn't even ask if we wanted to met them? You had us all so worried when you didn't show up last night we thought you died! I was ready to go on a seek and destroy mission I was just waiting for permission to get the sloth brigade to take arms. It would've been so cool they'd have pancake grenade launchers :)"

Chuckling he sent another apology saying he'd make some pancakes for her before hopping in the shower letting the water run over his muscular body, stepping out he wrapped his towel around himself and walked out the door to see Neo petting Snowball on her lap giving him an approving look. "Shit play it cool and don't get flustered" his brain screamed as his mouth opened "Morning did you sleep well?"

"My Oum he's got a nice body even if he's a minor, and this place is huge he's gotta be a predator or something luring lonely women into his apartment to kill them, wait did he say something?" Blinking she tilted her head making him repeating himself. Nodding and gave him a thumbs up, he grabbed more spare clothes consisting of a pair of jeans, red plaid boxers, a vintage style grey shirt, gold and white hoodie similar to the one he normally wears asked.

"Are you hungry since I just got this place yesterday there's not much in it" Scratching his head sheepishly actually it's kind of an early birthday/ Christmas present from my mom." This comment made her eyes open calling him over to him asking for his scroll.

"Seriously how old are you going to be and who are you really?" She typed immediately upon receiving the electronic device, scratching his head he smiled slightly "I'm the same person I was last night Jaune Arc, you however I'm not to sure about since I found floating in a near frozen river." His eyes almost hardened "So I think the bigger question is who are you, since I nearly died saving you owe me some answers. You don't have to answer me now you must be hungry right? I'm going to get some food since you wanted to try my cooking and we'll talk about it. After that you'll tell me everything about yourself with no bull shit."

Going into a separate room he changed ignoring the noises from a certain white cat. Walking to the door he stopped and said "you will stay here right? Since your not exactly in a position to go anywhere without drawing unwanted attention to yourself I trust you will, just play with snowball and I'll be back soon-ish. You watch over her okay kitty." Earning a meow in response.

Walking out as he closed the door he glimpsed back to see the cat laying sprawled out onto of the lap of the mute woman, purring loudly. Pushing the button to call the elevator he waited only a few seconds until it opened. Greeting the same man as before he was brought to the lobby. Stepping out he noted it was as filled with people as it was last time however the same purple haired desk clerk greeted him with a more warm smile than last time.

"Hello Viscount Lamarch how are you doing this morning? Oh and your mother called saying that your birthday was tomorrow how old will you be?" Standing up to see over her computer.

"Hello to you as well Jasmine I'm doing fine, how are you this fine morning? I'll be eighteen thank you for asking." He said in passing still ignoring the hushed whispers of those around them.

Making his way to the same grocery store as last night he was immediately stop by an electronic store's TV display. On it was a cover of the story that happened last night. An older woman with silver hair cut into a bob was shown

"Hello I'm Lisa lavender this is our top story tonight. A warehouse filled with dust exploded late last night the cause is still unknown however the owner of the building is an alleged small time crime boss who has ties with the White Fang. There have been no casualties so far but many were wounded in the blast. They..." she paused holding her hand to her ear "This just in we have more news eye witnesses claim that the person responsible for the blast was a small girl with pink and brown hair with white stripes. Her weapon of choice was a very peculiar one, reports say it was a pink umbrella. Police are still looking for her and they have no leads."

"Wait what the fuck Neo this can't be right, you're a criminal?" Thoughts flooded his mind as he felt himself being pulled back for being squashed by a semi-truck. The driver shouted profanities out his window while his green haired savior berated for being so careless. Ignoring them both the continued on chewing on the new bit of information her received regarding his new ice-cream oriented acquaintance.

"There has to be a reason behind it she can't be a bad person, it's just not believable." Then started mentally kicking himself for possibly being a hypocrite. Thinking about what he said to the purple haired woman last night. "I really hope I'm wrong in any case" he thought again pushing the cart around the store picking up various food supplies and household items. Once he had finished he made his was over to an older looking dark skinned teen with green eyes working the cash register.

"Oh hey welcome to Good Burg...I mean hey dude welcome to Raven's grocery how's was your shopping see you got a lot good edibles to eat. He said laughing bobing his head like he was surfer riding a wave. Swiftly ringing up everything he paused at the grapes as if he wanted to do something with them, but thankfully didn't.

"That'll be two hundred fifty six and seventy three lien please" he chuckled as he finished. Pulling out his wallet he swiped his lien card in an instant he older teen asked "can I see some I.d. dude?"

Confused Jaune looked at him and then realized that he used his in case of emergency card on accident, the very same card that had his actual full name on it. Cursing himself for being so careless he pulled out his backup scroll and showed the awestruck teen. Who responded a little over dramatically bowing and throwing his hands down saying "I'm not worthy dude" quickly pulling the teen to his feet Jaune begged the man to finish so he could leave praying no one else saw his very loud display.

Trudging along the roads he finally made it back to the apartment complex, his lungs were on fire and his hands hurt from the weight of the bags. Going through the lobby no one stopped what they were doing just stared and he could've sworn be heard a stifled laugh or two. When he finally got to his room he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. A dripping wet Neo in all her bountiful glory walking out of the bathroom. Both stared at each other in pregnant silence before Neo's face lit up like a candle and rushed into the bathroom leaving a still awestruck Jaune to process what he just saw.

Blinking a weight brought him back to consciousness looking down he saw the newest addition to his room trying to claw it's way into one of the bags. Stepping inside he moved to the counter and began taking everything out and storing them away except for a loaf of bread, cheddar and mozzarella cheese, some ham and three cans tomato soup.

"Now where did I put that pot and skillet" he thought before remembering again he left it in the alley with all the other food he bought previously. With a sigh he bolted out the door jumped the steps past the lobby into the dinning area and asked for the tools he needed. With unsure looks the cooks finally gave in to his demands, making the trek back up stairs he we greeted again by a fully clothed red faced Neo drying her hair with a towel. Hardly able to look at him as she fidgeted on the couch while he cooked.

"Come and get it" he called her over to him while the cat now called snowball rubbed itself inbetween his legs. "Don't worry I didn't forget about you setting a small bowl down he gave it some cat food which was gone in a matter of moments. Looking at the red liquid in the bowl cautiously she daintily picked up the plastic spoon and try some. The smell alone was enough to put her into shock how he had managed to make something so simple smell so go was mind-blowing but the taste really sent her over the edge. Her eyes widened as some memories of her past flooded back in like a torrent of emotions. A man stood before her smiling gently as he placed a similar red liquid in front of her.

"Daddy it's delicious can I have more please daddy?" A young Neo squeaked happily after gulping everything down that was set in front of her.

"More but I just gave you some" her father said happily setting down some grilled cheese with ham.

"That's because you make it so good" she smiled brightly changing her eye color as she blinked.

"Alright alright princess anything for you" he said ruffling her hair.

"Neo are you alright Neo!" A voice she recognized as Jaune Arc brought her back to reality. Nodding she continued eating until he brought over a plate of grilled cheese, stopping mid bite her spoon dropped with a small splash into her bowl before falling onto the table.

"What kind of tomato soup would be complete without grill cheese?" Jaune joked, not even letting him set it down on the counter Neo snatched one and bit into another memory filled dream. This one wasn't as happy, she was in the principal's office for fighting with another student over her hair color. Her father needless to say wasn't very happy. On the way home he promised to make her some grilled cheese with ham, but it was cut short when a drunk driver crashed into them. Then next thing she knew she was in the hospital and couldn't talk. All the doctors said it was a miracle she was still alive. She wanted to leave she wanted her to see her daddy but they kept her there doing all kinds of tests on her. A small girl of ten unable to talk or do anything really, she thought she heard one of the nurses say something about her being in the accident stunted her growth. Fast forward eight years to her being picked up by random guys so she could have a bed to sleep on instead of the cold cement sidewalk.

"NEO ANSWER ME!" A voice screamed and began shaking her shoulders, blinking she met the eyes of the boy who made her start remembering everything. His eyes however looked so sad and pleading full of concern she didn't deserve. Gently pushing him off she nodding and typed him a message "Thank you for the food it was delicious and my favorite when I was growing up, I'm glad I got to taste some of your cooking.''

 _"He really is a sweet boy so full of life and has so much going for him."_ She thought looking at his back as he cleaned the dishes "Don't think about leaving yet we still have to talk" he said almost psychically as she stood. Turning he magically produced two bowls of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Her eyes shone like diamonds as her mouth began to drool.

"So now that I have your attention let's get down to it who are you tell me everything." His look was serious one she hadn't seen before on his face. Her hands clenched tightly as she drew a deep breath of confidence. Nodding she beckoned him over to sit on the couch with her. While they ate she retold everything about her past some parts more in detail than others, but was stopped and asked politely to skip over them, often getting another helping of the frosted green and brown glob. Once she had finished she had half expected him to be angry or shock or even show some disgust, but he didn't he showed her the same calm caring express as always. Then ever slowly he moved to wrap his arms around her pulling her head into his shoulder to comfort the woman whispering soothing calm things into her ear. Unable to take it she began crying clutching his back burying her face into his shoulder. He had excepted her for who she was and didn't care about her past because he realized it's what make her strong, and who she was.

"Dammit I forgot how strong she is, it's getting harder to breath, but it's fine she needed a shoulder to cry on." He thought stroking the back of her head gently. Minutes passed and her stream of tears slowly died down the left side of his hoodie was soaked in her tears. Looking embarrassed she quickly typed on the scroll hoping to change the subject. Looking at it he smiling slightly and scratched his head.

"Oh right I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow and I have seven sisters four older, one twin, and two younger. All of them are talented in there own right, me I'm just a fail-" he said but was cutoff by a pain in his cheek and an angry Neo glaring at him with a red hand.

"No you aren't a failure so don't you dare say that you are special in your own way you just don't know it yet. So stop beating yourself up about it. You make great food and your a hunter I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you." Shoving the screen in his face to read.

"Yeah that maybe true but there's only one I want right now" blinking again at what he just heard himself say covering his mouth with a hand as the object of his affection leaned in and curiously typed who? Without saying a word he pointed at her with his eyes averted. Blinking she as if she couldn't believe what she just saw was impossible, no one had ever said that any truly meant it. Brushing it off like it was nothing she looked down at the scroll seeing it was far later than expected it was almost six o'clock and getting dark out showing him the time he blinked and looked at her confused. Rolling her eyes she pointed to her mouth and then rubbed stomach, realizing what she wanted he got up and walked into the spacious kitchen Neo happily followed hopping onto a counter top watched him work. While the noodles for the pasta was cooking he stepped infront of her to inspect her injuries. Flinching at first she was put to ease with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Neo" gazing at her face touching her right cheek gently enough to almost make her lean into it. Taking his hand hers' she held it to her face and sighed peacefully.

"Sorry Neo I need me hand back I gotta finish dinner." He spoke gently slipping his hand from her grasp. When they were just about finished Jaune got a call via his scroll excusing himself he went into one of the other rooms it was a good two hours before he emerged again his face wet with tears. Neo unable to stand it she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face pleading with him to tell her what was wrong. Shaking his head he looked away ashamed of himself for crying to where she could see.

Showing him a message asking what was wrong he simply shook his head, feeling her anger boil she stomped down hard or his foot. Yelping in pain he looked angrily at the woman who glared straight back. With a look that said "Okay you're turn spill everything about yourself" taking him by the hand she led him over to the couch and shoved him down sitting on top of him for good measure. Looking down at the tiny human in his lap he sighed morosely before recounting everything from his past, leaving out one tiny detail about his family's history. Once he had finished she adjusted herself so she was eye level placing both hands on either side of his face she leaned in closely to his face. Half expecting her to kiss him Jaune closed his eyes instead however he felt a bump on his forehead.

(She gently head bumped him)

"Neo what are you doing?" He questioned the woman's odd behavior. Before showing him a mimicked message on the scroll "You are special in your own way Jaune you just don't know it yet." Looking at the screen he said chuckling "really using my own line against me now?" Nodding she was tempted to kiss him but a inner voice stopped her.

" _What the fuck do you think you're doing? He's going to hurt you just like everyone else_." It said coldly making her draw back. Glancing down at the screen she smiled and thought _"It least I can do that much for him_ " typing a message she flashed him again smiling all the while.

"Happy 18th birthday Jaune I hope you like my present for you." He read it and looked at the clock on the screen. Sure enough it saw 12:15am the 28th it was his birthday looking back as she took off the sweater she wore exposing her bare chest to him,her bruises weren't as visible as before but he could still see some dark marks on her white skin . Blushing furiously as he tried his best to advert his eyes from her beautiful bouncing orbs. Taking his hands in her's she placed them against her breasts a small gasp escaped her lips, his hands were callused but gentle. Grinding a little on his lap she felt a bump underneath her.

"Neo you don't have to do this for me" Jaune said red faced his eyes now looking to where his hands were. Typing she showed him a message and he understood what she meant. Nodding he lifted her up and set her down before rummaging around once more in the boxes. Pulling out several sheets he removed the cushion and pulled out the bed portion. After removing the sweatpants she wore she sprawled out laying on her back with a come hither finger, the blonde knight did as he was told and stripped away his own clothes.

"Not bad he's really got something going for him there." She thought as he clumsily got on top of her mentioning it was his first time she thought about all the other cherries she popped just to get nice bed and decent meal. She didn't deserve someone like him but something in her made her stay with him, that something made her feel like she was safe when she was with him.

Nodding when he asked if she could put it in her body tightened slightly not expecting him fill her like he did. While he was pumping into her she thought "He isn't the best I ever had but certainly far from the worst, at least he's trying to pleasure me before himself." As he kiss her neck line she scratched his back a little, tensing when he got closer to her face she hooked her legs around his and flipped him onto his back and rode him bouncing hard against his body, feeling emotions she never felt before usually during sex it's nothing but lust and anger but with being with the blonde knight was different. Neo actually felt passion and caring from him like she was a normal person instead of a piece of meat like other people saw her as. Slamming down harder she felt him move his hands to wrap around her waist arching her back she sped up going faster and faster her internal voice becoming ragged as he gave back everything she threw at him.

"Oh damn there's no way he's a virgin this is just too damn good I never want this to stop." She thought as her inner voice spoke again " _That's bullshit and you know it, as soon you're done fucking he's going to kick you out that's all he wants from you anyway."_

Shaking her head as a hand gripped her cheek she looked down at a strained face "Neo I'm about to blow" going harder than before she felt the throbbing inside her all exploded feeling the warm liquid fill her so much she thought she was going to fly off like a bottle rocket. What surprised her even more though was she actually climaxed shortly after he did. Arching her back in pure bliss she slumped onto his chest listening to his heartbeat. Drawing all designs on his chest as he layed painting she felt him lean down, looking up lazily she saw his mouth puckered turning away from him she messaged him.

"Sorry I don't kiss people, it's just not something I do, I hope you understand." Looking at him she felt her heart sink a little looking at his dejected face. Nodding understandingly as he stroked her hair as she continued to draw small designs on him. Sometime later once she thought he was asleep she moved slowly off the bed bending down to collect her borrowed clothes she heard him softly say " _please stay"_. Reeling from what she just heard and despite every fiber of her being telling her not to she crawled back into bed laying her head on his arm. Tensing as he turned to wrap he's other arm around her she was about to kick him off, she just couldn't a small feeling deep inside her told her she was safe here. Putting her arms around him she moved in closer to him sighing in content.

* * *

A faint sound aroused Neo from her slumber keeping her eyes closed until she heard a whispered voice opening her eyes she was greeted by six pairs of similar blue-eyes. All had blonde haired, and all were female. Shaking her sleeping companion he brushed her off until the oldest blonde spoke.

"Jauneathon LaMarch wake up this instant, who is this woman, and why are you sleeping together?" Bolting upright instantly he responded quickly as Neo wrapped herself around in a sheet rushed into the bathroom with her borrowed over sized clothes.

"Mother hello how are you today, so good to see you, mother you look well. Big sister Olive what brings you by don't you have a string restaurants to run? Hey little sister Dawn how have you been you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you. How have you been?" The blonde man said wrapping another sheet around him slowly making his way to his boxers and pants.

"Don't try an change the subject Jauneathon I could've sworn I specifically bought this flat for you to keep you away from constantly being around pretty girls." The older woman said in a disapproving tone her eyes narrowed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you think she's pretty then?" He retorted with a smirk causing his siblings to snort and chuckle softly.

 _"When did my son get such a smart mouth, I know I didn't raise him in such a manner_." She thought as what he said clicked a moment after making her smile slightly " _He can definitely take care of himself if he's like this."_

Emerging fully clothed from the bathroom she finally got a clear look at the three blondes. The oldest was a beautiful woman in her mid-forties and wore a black and purple form fitting dress, with her bare. Her blonde hair cascading down over her shoulders like a tight curled waterfall her face was poised and full of one befitting of royalty. The middle blonde looked as if she was in her early twenties, she had a thin frame and wore a grey business suit and knee length skirt over turquoise blue collard shirt. Her hair was in a tight bun and wore glasses her sharp facial features she exuded confidence for a split second Neo could've sworn she saw a look of annoyance behind her frames. The youngest of them all looked to be about nine on the far left had on a forest green turtle neck, a maroon and black skirt with black leggings. Her long blonde hair was pulled into twin pigtails down her back. Standing to the far right near the kitchen stood several all white clad personal servants.

"And just who would you be then?" The business woman asked sternly adjusting her glasses.

"Mother, big sister Olive, little sister Dawn this is Neo she doesn't talk, or rather she can't talk." Jaune said formally quickly going to her side after managing to put his underwear and pants on under the sheets. Leaving his upper half exposed, before he could introduce them his mother stepped forward smiling darkly "Hello dearie thank you for taking care of my son I am _Countess_ Ivory LaMarch" being sure to include her title because she knew Jaune wouldn't. "And these are two of my lovely daughters Olive and Dawn." Gesturing to the two behind her who nodded the youngest smiled happily at her and asked "Are you two going to live together now?" Shaking her head no Neo couldn't deny the blush on her face. Stammering he asked what they were doing here again.

"So mother it's rather odd that a room like this in a place like this has very few utilities why is that?" Jaune asked questioning her trying to change the subject.

"Oh sweetheart I didn't like them so I had them removed, don't worry I brought you some that I found to be more suitable for you. Anyway we just came to drop some things off to make this place more cozy for you." Snapping her fingers the door busted open with an abundance of moving men and some more of the person servants came through carrying various sized boxes. "So while they do that lets get better acquainted here Neo." His mother said looking dangerously at the tri colored woman as she gulped, like she just saw the face of an agitated mother bear. Jaune redid the couch for his mother and older sister as they dragged Neo in between them while he sat on the piano stool with Dawn on his lap they recounted how they met and went to one of his sister's many restaurants. While the movers quickly unpacked and refurnished everything.

"So mother another quick question why exactly wasn't anything put in before I got here?" he asked trying to change the subject in vain again. After restringing the A cord on his guitar and setting it back down.

"Stop asking questions Jauneathon mommy's talking." His mother hushed him with a wave.

"Oh so this is who Jambe meant when he said Jaune met a pretty girl." Olive said casually in realization, causing Neo to look at him questioningly. "Jambe is Noire's first name he don't like using it because he thinks it sounds girly, so he uses his last name. Speaking of which hey you over there could you please return the pots and skillet to the kitchen staff here please?" He asked one of the family servants who were constantly behind one of his family members during all forms of their business trips. Nodding as they took their leave, Ivory said" So we can't stay for much longer as soon as everything is put away and set up they'll leave but Happy birthday Jauneathon" standing she walked over to him arms opened wide. Setting Dawn on the stool he hugging him mother tightly, he felt Dawn wrap her tiny arms behind him as Olive soon join them. Watching the blonde family she couldn't help but fell displaced in the room, like she didn't have the right to have such a joy in life.

" _You know you don't deserve anything like this, especially not with him he's fucking royalty for Oum's sake he deserves someone way better than you. You're trash to him he's just doing this for pity on the poor commoner then he's going to laugh it up in his big fancy house with all his rich friends while eating caviar or whatever. He lied to you about who he was after all just to get close to you._ Her inner voice thought viciously, just as the packers finished with a nod Ivory paid them as they left.

"Well honey that's really all the time we have to spend Dawn and I must get going to see you're sister Magenta in Atlas. I'm really glad I got to see you again son, I'm glad to see your doing well. Take care my son and don't forget to _call me every so often_ I love you." Putting emphasis on the call part giving him a kiss on his check and another hug while Dawn did the same.

"Do take care of my son Neo he's the only one I have." She said in a whisper as she passed the younger woman her smiling but Neo could feel the deathly intent behind it, carrying Dawn, to leave followed closely by the family attendants.

"Aren't you going to leave to sis?" Jaune asked Olive with a yawn, dropping the formality moving his armor and Crocea Mors from there spot on the floor and setting them on top of the piano, before grabbing his shirt and hoodie putting them on.

"Not any time soon no why are you trying to get rid of me so soon little brother? Are you trying to get freaky with Neo again?" She teased the red faced pair. With a sigh he moved into the kitchen "So would you like some Earl Grey or Lemon Tea then?"

"Earl Grey please how about you Neo would you like anything?" she asked as she sprawled out hogging the couch for herself kicking off her high heels. Showing her the message she typed " And bring some red wine for Neo too Jaune" as Neo took her seat on a large midnight blue recliner taking in the new modern home feeling of the former drab near barren room. When he returned the siblings chatted idly as he rubbed her feet.

"It must be nice having siblings to do that with." She mused slipping her wine as the white cat suddenly appeared again jumped onto her lap, stroking it's fur. Sighing she got a call on her scroll rolling her eyes she put on her heels and said "Duty calls, looks like there ain't no rest for the wicked see you later little brother, bye Neo it was nice meeting you." Hugging her brother once more answering it as she left.

Looking at him sitting on the couch smiling at the door her anger resurfaced about his past stomping over to him she smacked him hard across the face showing him a message "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ROYALTY THAT'S A PRETTY BIG THING TO NOT MENTION, DON'T YOU TRUST ME? OR DID YOU THINK I WAS SOME POOR COMMONER YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE PITY O-" Not readin the rest of it he yanked her arm pulling her into him. She struggled until he spoke to her in a pained voice.

"I'm sorry okay I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to freak out or think of me badly or try and use me. I didn't mean to hurt you that wasn't my intent. Don't get me wrong I do trust you and I didn't think you were just some poor commoner meant for some selfish personal gain. I just..after being apart of the LaMarch name for so long I just wanted people to see me for who I was and not my family name that's why I didn't say anything to you. Please forgive me Neo you are a truly important person to me and I don't want to hurt you."

It was silent for awhile until she showed him another message " Please leave me alone right now I need so time to think." Nodding he let her go and strapped on his armor and weapon as he past her he said pleadingly "Please don't leave" his eyes were filled with sorrow as he closed the door. Leaving Neo to herself hoping she'd be there when he returned.

As soon as the door shut Neo couldn't help but break down and cry, for it was the loneliest she'd felt in a long time.

* * *

 **Later that day at school**

After a horrendous trip and trying not to vomit he made his way back to his dorm room swiping his scroll to enter he was greeted by a mixture of something hard and soft. Pyrrah had decided as soon as he entered to wrap her arms around his neck and crush him in between her armor clad cleavage. Ranting some incoherent things as he began losing consciousness.

"Pyrrah you're killing him let go." He heard the green clad ninja say holding back Nora from getting overly rambunctious and doing the same thing. He saw spots when he was released stumbling over to his bed to lay down.

"Where were you Jaune? We were all worried about you we were even getting team RWBY, CFVY, even Team SSSN said they'd help us go out looking for you." Pyrrah said walking over to him. Looking at her again he said "I already told you I went to go visit my family that came into town earlier. They only stayed for two days and I haven't seen them in so long that I sort of forgot to let you know were I was. I just got caught up in everything that happened. Sorry for making you worry it won't happen again."

Looking back each other his teammates seemed to have a mute conversation before the spartan spoke again "Well as long as you enjoyed yourself and you aren't hurt then it's fine Jaune. Just think about your teammates before you do anything like that again."

"Right and Jauney you still owe me some red sap so for making us all worry you now own twice as much." Giving him a thumbs up Nora cheered.

"It's good to see you at least enjoyed yourself Jaune" Ren said covering his girlfriend's mouth from saying anything else.

"Yeah I did it was fu-" the blonde started to say before there was a knock on the door, before it exploded inwardly. Leaving all of team RWBY in it's wake. Ruby being the first to enter the room squealed and a flurry of rose petals rushed and hugged Jaune tightly. Her eyes watered as he spoke into his chest plate.

"Ruby what's the matt...oh your back Arc." The slivery voice of Weiss said stepping past the now open hole, where the door use to be.

"Oh Jaune's back" Blake said staying in the hall, though he wasn't sure Jaune swore he saw her cheeks tinged pink.

"Well well well vomit boy do you know worried we were about you?" The voice of Yang said entering last, walking up to he she gave him a "playful" punch on his arm which felt more like being hit by a train.

"Yeah sorry about that guys I didn't mean to worry you all." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah right Arc don't flatter yourself I wasn't worried about you at all, I was only doing it because my teammates begged me to and wouldn't stop until I said yes." Scoffed Weiss crossing her arms looking away "And since your back there's no need to go out looking for you so I am going back to my studies." Making sure the heiress left the room before speaking again grinning widely.

"She cares she was actually about to call her personal task force to help look for you Vomit boy, you should feel lucky." Yang teased again.

"Yeah sure I do P.I.D thanks for caring about me you guys." He retorted grinning

"Wait what'd you just call me vomit boy" the boxers said her eyes turning red.

"P.I.D it's an acronym for Palms Is Deadly, you know because of your gauntlets" he said easily throwing a few fake punches after pulling Ruby off him.

Sun said peaking his head through the door "Hey man where you been we got worried?" He asked walking in giving his the other blond boy a fist bump

"Haha really funny vomit boy _xaio long_ did it take you to come up with that one?" Yang asked with a bad pun

"I've always had them, I actually have about six more I just never felt the need to use them because were friends." Jaune said pulling Ruby off him once more giving her a tissue to blow her nose. Accepting it as Yang put her arm around her shoulders.

 _"Mainly because they're horrible insults that could probably get me castrated"_ he thought taking off his armor and weapon. Sensing the tension in the room Ren stated stoically it's getting late how about we all go get dinner.

"You all go ahead I ate earlier so I'm not hungry, don't worry I'll be fine guys." He said laying on his bed falling asleep. Turning to leave they all said their good byes, his teammates stayed a bit longer but not before Nora decided pull Ren by his arms yell she wanted pancakes and him simply shrugging and Pyrrah chiding how she can't always eat nothing but pancakes.

* * *

In the morning after Professor Ports "riveting mystical fantasy" stories class, and damn could he talk. It was time for combat class of who better for Glynda Goodwitch to pair Jaune Arc the dunce bumbling knight? But Yang Xaio Long of course grinning as she stood in front of the hardly fazed boy in front of her.

"You ready for a beat down vomit boy?" She asked banging her gauntlets together gleefully.

"Not really but if you made it worth my while I'd consider it" he retorted

"Oh really" the boxer said raising her eyebrows" What'd you have in mind"

"Something really simple a bet if you will, that being if I win then you gave me a kiss but if I lose then I'll do whatever you say for a month." Ignoring the comments from the crowd as Yang grinned brightly at the prospect of having him be her personal servant for a whole month.

"Deal vomit boy get ready to lose" banging her gauntlets together again, while Jaune looked impassive rolling his shoulders. "Yeah yeah hurry up and get on with it so you can lose P.I.D so you can give some PDA."

"Jaune seems oddly calm about all this doesn't he" Ren commented to his red haired teammate.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing" his partner said with hint of worry

"GO JAUNEY KICK HER BUTT" Nora whooped loudly

"YAY YANG YOU CAN DO IT, IT"S JUST JAUNE" Ruby yelled just as loud wither her teammates right behind giving similar comments.

"Ouch really Ruby that hurt's" the boy said loudly.

"You may began" Goodwitch said raising her hand. Without missing a beat Yang rushed the blonde boy who was yawning. Just when her fist connected he tilted his head right and by a hairs breath missed her punch, throwing some more punch he effortless dodged them thanks to his semblance activating when he slammed his fingers in his locker and hitting his knee on a bench of course, this is Jaune we're talking about. Jaune on the other hand never took his sword from it's sheathe...shield? What ever you want to call it he didn't take it out and use it. He saw every move she made.

(For reference think if her fight with Neo dodging)

"Stop dodging vomit boy and let me punch you." The dragoness growled angrily, greeted by a silent smile from Jaune before he ducked under a punch before grabbing her arm and he threw her over his shoulder landed the angry girl on her back. Leaving everyone in the room with a stunned expression. Spinning her legs around in a vibrate fashion as she stood Yang's eyes glowed red. "That's it vomit boy now your going to get it" she threatened clicking Ember Celica before shooting off several blasts at him. Jumping and moving in a relaxed motion toward her with a still confidant grin plastered on his face enraged her even further. Using her a blast from her gauntlets she threw herself at him.

"When did Jauney get so good at this?" Nora asked in gleeful anticipation

"I do admit it's rather odd he's able to hold his own against one such as Yang when he could barely hold out against Cardin" Ren stated watching his leader more carefully.

"It must be all the training we've been doing" Pyrrah said more confidently

What are you doing Yang you can't lose to Arc" the voice of the heiress cried out.

"Stop holding back already Yang we all know you can beat him" Ruby yelled trying to motive her sibling.

"I wouldn't be so sure look" Blake said pointing to something.

" _DAMMIT IT"S JUST LIKE THAT ONE TIME ON THE TRAIN WITH THAT SHORT ICE-CREAM HAIRED BITCH!" H_ er mind screeched missing again as he jammed the hilt of his sword into her jaw. Not faltering she swung again to hit air as he side stepped hitting her backside still smiling. "DAMMIT ARC SAY SOMETHING" she screamed her entire body enveloped in flames as he tilted his head glancing at the screen. Looking where he did she saw her aura was well over her half way mark into the near orange. While his remained perfectly intact in the green.

"No way Arc's actually winning against Yang?" A voice that sounded like Cardin's broke through.

"That's impossible there's no way that could happen!" another sounding like one of his other bullies Sky Lark exclaimed.

"So Yang out of curiosity you are actually going to hold up your end of the bargain right? I mean I know you flirty self-confident types are, once you lose you'll be a sore loser and say oh no we didn't shake on it." Waving his hands as he spoke. Gritting her teeth she clenched her fists tightly before he spoke again "Though do keep in mind and I'm sure everyone present will attest to this, I never said the kiss had to be on the lips nor how long it had to be." Hearing murmured their confirmations only worsened to blow to her pride of knowing she lost to the worst fighter in Beacon's history.

"DAMMIT VOMIT BOY SHUT THE HELL UP!" She roared as more flames surrounded her body.

"Why the _long_ face Yang?" He asked smirking as the sound of a wave of face palms were heard through out the arena, causing her to glare even harder at the boy "Oh come on Yang I was expecting at least get a little chuckle out of you do you know Xiao Long I've been waiting to use that?"

"DAMMIT VOMIT BOY" jumping at him he didn't even flinch as her right fist sailed into his smiling face, leaning back he pushed away her strike again with his sheath and kicked her in her in the back of the knee bringing her to her knees. Recovering quickly she spun around as Jaune wisely jumped back a few more steps.

"Hey Yang tell you what I feel a little bad for you so here's what I'm going to do" throwing his weapon to the side showing his bare hands. "I'm going to stand right here and let you hit me as hard as you can."

"You can't be serious Vomit boy you've been dodging all my attacks until now so why should I believe you now?" She questioned cautiously, trying to gauge his intent.

"Well then I guess I should start calling you P.C.M instead" the knight said smiling knowingly crossing his arms.

"And what's that mean?"

"Patch chainsaw mascara" Jaune smirked

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" She screamed incredulously rushing at him moving faster than normal.

"You know because of all that masc-" he was cut of by an impact to his jaw. Knowing where she would hit was no issue concentrating his aura to that one spot was a little more challenging. Barely surviving the attack with yellow aura it knocked him off his feet back several feet. The brawler's breathing was ragged as she stumbled putting everything she had left into that punch making her aura go clear into the red. Standing shaking his head JNPR team leader faced his fellow blonde and showed a bright silent smile. A glared flashed on her face before jumped to hit the smug boy again.

"That's enough the winner is Jaune Arc." Goodwitch said as the light's came on around them, there was a number of shocked and surprised looks throughout the room. Until a single voice broke though the silence.

"That's bullshit there's no way Arc could've beaten Yang he's too weak he must have cheated!" Cardin bellowed

"You're mother cheated that's why you look like a plumber!" Jaune quipped back earning a gut busting string of laughter at Cardin's expense, the other boy's face turned various shades of red. "Say that again Arc I dare you, I'll destroy you." He screamed his voice cracking several times as he spoke.

"Silence all of you the next match is between Cardin Winchester and Nora Valkyrie." Whatever anger Cardin had was replaced by fear as he looked at the bubbly orange haired girl grinning like a sociopath. Her partner giving him a sympathetic look praying the girl didn't cause any serious damage. He whispered into her ear something, if it were possible her Nora's grin widened ten fold. "Let's go Cardin I promise I'll go easy on you and won't break your legs." Gulping he nervously moved into the locker room to change, tripping Jaune as he walked out.

"So Yang I'll be expecting that kiss later on, I hope you'll keep your promise." Jaune said leaning back in the chair balancing a pencil on his upper lip, as the girl was red faced in anger biting her lip to keep from snapping at everyone mocking her loss. After class the blonde boy awaited to school to end, while thoughts of the certain person flocked to his memory.

* * *

Sprinting from the bullhead he sprinted to the apartment complex, ignoring he angered voices from the male behind the front desk he bolted up the sets of stairs. Iron tang filled his mouth as he tried and failed to open the door. A noise was heard from inside followed by footsteps, opening the door he saw Neo wearing her normal clothes standing there looking slightly frazzled. Sweat dripped down her face he grabbed the small girl into a bone crushing hug as he whimpered "I'm so glad you're still here Neo, I'm glad you didn't leave please don't leave Neo I don't want you to leave." Gripping her tighter and tighter she tapped him on his arm desperately, releasing her briefly she managed to take in several breaths of fresh air. Looking at him angrily she stopped when she saw the pleading look in his eyes. Burying her face deeper into his armor she pulled him past the frame shutting the door, ignoring his questionnaire she moved him throughout the rooms she stopped in the master bedroom pushing him down into the king sized bed clambering on top of him she sat on his armored chest hooking her legs around his arms effectively pinning them to his side. Smacking him hard again before she typed a message showing it to him it read

 _"Okay asshat explain to my why exactly you felt the need to leave out the fact your were fucking royalty from me, I really want to know this fact."_

Smacking him again harder when he didn't say anything, then a few more times for good measure. Glaring down on the younger boy. Shifting his eyes way from her scrutinizing glare he spoke calmly to her

"First let me say I'm glad you didn't leave without hearing me out first. Second for my explanation I already say it i didn't want you to think of me for just my money or title, instead I wanted you to see me for who I was. I remembered everything you said to me and no I don't think your some commoner that needs pity. You're a strong, independent, strong-willed, beautiful woman. I'm honestly a bit jealous of the life you lived, as hard as it's been for you." He paused to look at her shocked expression before continuing. "You never had to listen to anyone's rules but your own but me I had to follow every rule to the tee, be the absolute perfect son. Everyone expected some much from me I and only saw me as Viscount and never asked me what I wanted to do with my life. Hell I even gave you my virginity that's a big fucking deal to me, so if you think you're not someone important to me by that then hit me as much as you want. I really hope your not mad at me you are someone who I think of is very special to me."

Looking down at the boy she thought long and hard about what he had said before smacking him again several more times, before her hands started hurting, "You better be lucky you're so cute Jaune else I'd kill you." Leaning down she shifted herself just allow his arms freedom. Undoing her shirts buttons and unbuttoning the fastener for her pants he saw the same pink, underwear as last time. "So I see you did laundry did you wash my clothes while you were at it?" Receiving a smile from her she leaned down and bumped her head with his showing him a message that read "I'm starving what's for dinner?"

"You're such a tease you know that?" The blonde said pushing her of him knowing full well she got him aroused. Laying on her back seductively she looked at him, trying his best to ignore her come hither gaze and tiny slender fingers caressing his arm. After a delightful dinner consisting of orecchiette pasta, Jaune cleaned the table and out of habit hand washed the dishes while Neo watched him carefully.

"You're an odd one to hand wash dishes when you've got a perfectly functional dish washer right next to you" she messaged coming up behind him as he chuckled.

"Blame it to Noire's teachings then I've always done this after I finished cooking meals, it helps me relax I guess." Feeling her arms go around him and hear her sigh contently, after he finished he let her lead him into the master bedroom.

Sometime later that night Jaune awoke from his sleep and felt a small weight on his right side, glancing down he saw a vision of tie-dye beauty. A sleeping Neo with her head on his arm sleeping peacefully, every time she exhaled a tiny bubble formed in her mouth. Watching her for a little while before ever so gently moving from off the bed and got up covering her petite frame with the covers she kicked off, and instead decided to use him as a body pillow for warmth.

Going out into the hall he went into the kitchen and grabbed some water, before plopping down on the piano seat and picking up his guitar and strummed cords pretending to play for an invisible audience before he heard a slow clap. Looking up he saw Neo wrapped in the comforter smiling sleepily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said about to put his guitar down

"It's fine I couldn't sleep, but I like your playing it's soothing" she walked closer so he could read the dim florescent light of the scroll.

"Thank you" he scratched his cheek embarrassed.

"Play me something so I can sleep" she typed again tightening the grasp on the sheets.

"A-are you sure I can?" He asked softly, she nodding leaning in further noticing his pink cheeks.

The boy blushed in the dimly lit room as he held guitar, "I've never done this in front of anyone other than my family so it's kinda embarrassing, so promise me you won't say a word about it to anyone" Looking at her with a smile

Giving him a playful glare as she punched his chest, chuckling he said "Joking I'm only joking I know you won't." Earning him smack to his arm and a hand motion saying _get on with it all ready_. Heading over to sit on the couch as he played the first song that came to his head.

The older woman's eyes widened as she recognized the song he was playing, completely unaware it was one of her favorite songs of all time. The one her father played for her every night before he passed.

 **All I have to do is Dream-Everly Brothers**

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

Putting her hand to her mouth as she listened to the boy play her body shivered from the cold air but even more from his performance.

When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away

Looking at the person sitting in front of him he saw her shadowed figure sway gently to the rhythm, he smiled slightly when he saw her smile shine through the darkness.

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away

Listening deeper into the words she began reminisce about her past when her own father played it for her, so long ago before everything turned upside down.

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

When he had finished she was clapping gently before moving toward him and giving a tender embrace wrapping the blanket around him . Taking in her warmth putting his face in the nap of her neck he sighed he loved the way she smelt of vanilla and lavender. Moving aside the blanket he gently placed his guitar back on its stand. He put his hands on her waist as he lifted her off her feet above his head looking up at her in all her grace. Smiling mischievously she put her hands on either side of his face wrapping her legs around his waist she pointed to the bedroom. Carrying her over to one side he landed with her back first feeling the softness of her skin and soft fabric of silk from her bra over her breasts. Shifting their bodies onto the bed as they listened further to the sounds of rain smack against the windows. Neo wrapped her arms around his head pushing him further into her breasts like a mother would her child, as she fell asleep shortly after he did.

" _You can never be happy, you'll only be hurt in the end."_ Her inner self said _" the only person you should care about is yourself, you don't have the right to be happy."_

 _"No you're wrong what are you talking about everyone deserves to be happy_ " a voice called out to her, recognizing it she turned to she her favorite blonde smiling at her holding out his hand. " _Come on Neo take my hand_ " She started walking over to him but was held back by a different version of herself reaching out her hand she saw in horror as the image of Jaune's face twisted into a sinister smile before cracking like glass. As she was pulled further into darkness.

Snapping herself out of her sleep she almost fell out of bed before she remembered where she was, looking around she saw her "safe haven" wasn't in the room quickly throwing on his hoodie she rushed out and was met with the smell of wonderful food and some great eye candy. Jaune's naked chiseled muscular upper half was seen over the stove making an omelet. Feeling her cheeks redden she quickly stopped herself when he turned around.

"Hey good morning how'd you sleep?" He asked pushing the food onto a plate and slid it over to her.

Receiving a shrug and smile as a response she bit into the omelet and was greeted mouth watering plethora of flavors. " _I could seriously get use to food like this if it's him_ " she thought

" _What are you talking about we're criminals remember, take care of no but our self"_ Her inner self said " _He's just going to betray you in the end, just like everyone else has he's going to use you then threw you way after stomping on your heart."_

 _"No he's different he knows the kind of person I am and still chooses to be with me._ Neo shook her head, guzzling down the orange juice placed in front of her. Jaune notices her behavior and asks _"Neo is everything okay you look paler than usual."_ Biting into a piece of toast with strawberry jam, nodding quickly she inhaled the rest of food on her plate and held it up for seconds. Smiling easily the blonde knight whipped up more delicious food as she sucked everything put in front of her.

Once the blonde had left for school Neo had gotten a message from Cinder ordering her to return to the hideout and never see Jaune again or he will face serious repercussions. Her heart was torn between the person who took her in and the person who had excepted all her flaws. Finally she came to a decision. Taking her clothes in a bag she wore Jaune's black and orange hoodie and a pair of his jeans walking out the door making sure not to have her face seen she walked down many blocks until she found what she was looking for. Picking it gently up she brought it back to her knight's apartment cleaned it up and easily placed it in a box on the bed.

Later that day when Jaune returned to his home he felt a notable change in the air walking through the door, calling out to her Jaune began running throughout the flat in a panic "Neo it isn't funny anymore come on out I'm serious." He yelled until he saw the box on top of the master bed. It felt like his heart froze in his throat as he read the letter addressed to him in dainty handwriting.

 _I'm sorry but I have to leave you for reasons I can't explain, please understand you did nothing wrong and it's all my fault. You were the first person who has ever truly accepted me for myself and there are no words to describe how grateful I am to you. You will always have a place on my heart, please accept this gift from me to remember the times we've shared, take good care of her._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Neo_

With uneasy hands he opens the flaps and sees a small calico kitten wrapped in a tiny furry ball peering up at him before setting out a tiny meow. Still in shock the boy watched as the kitten stretched and wobbled over to the side the of the box he was at.

"Oh Neo why did you leave me? With out saying anything where did you go?" He thought

Picking up the tiny ball of fur he hugged it gently against his chest meowing pitifully petting this tiny brown,white and black head, taking in each others pain. Jaune moved onto the bed laying on his back while tears slowly streamed out the corners of his eyes. The kitten sensing it's masters pain because it moved to his face and nuzzled it. "I'm going to name you after her then, is that okay with you Neo?" receiving a mewl in response as it purred loudly and laid against him.

Jaune's nose tickled as he awoke, fluttering his eyes he felt a smile creep to his face looking at a ball of multi-colored fur remembering the person who occupied the empty space next to him. Slowly he moved mechanically to do his daily routine picking up the kitten he spoke softly to her as he carried her to the bedroom "You need to stay here okay I'll be back later on tonight so be good okay. I'm not going to leave you alone." Kissing her forehead he felt it's tiny pink tongue lick his chin. Placing Neo Jr. on his bed he shut the door so she wouldn't get off and wander about and went to face his greatest enemy, motion sickness.

The rest of his teammates seemed to notice the sudden change in their leader.

* * *

"Come on Jaune it'll be fun, we're all going to go together and it won't be the same without you." Pyrrah said trying again to get her partner out of his slump.

"Yeah come on Jauney it's not going to be a party with out all of JNPR there we need our fearless leader, besides how are we going to challenge RWBY to a drinking contest if your not there to help us we need you." Nora said trying to be enthusiastic.

 _yeah right like you really do you can finish a 20 gallon keg by yourself Nora"_ they all thought

"Jaune you should try and get out besides if I remember correctly Yang still owes you a kiss unless you received it earlier." Ren said walking over to his leaders bed.

"That's right Jaune-Jaune maybe you can finally get your first kiss then if you go so come on" Nora said bouncing on his spine before she was abruptly stopped by her dark haired boyfriend.

"Yes jaune it'll be-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT I'LL GO JUST LET ME REST!" Before turning over again on his face into his pillow.

Later on after school Jaune had informed his friends that his mother had rented out a room for him to use over the weekend so they could drink there until the actual party started. They were skeptical at first until he showed them the key. Still in disbelief he led them to his flat. All their looks were in shock at what they saw, looking up at the building.

"Wow vomit boy how'd you manage to score a room at a place like this?" Yang asked elbowing slightly harder than normal in the ribs.

"Yes Arc do you even know how much lien it cost to stay even one night here?" Weiss asked coldly wrapping her arm around Neptune. Not saying anything as he walked across the street, waving at the door man who greeted him with a slight smile. Reaching his floor he entered followed shortly by everyone else. Ignoring their whistles and questions he grabbed a couple beers and other various bottles of hard liquor.

"Are we going to ask me questions all night or are we going to drink?" He asked sarcastically holding his arms out, with bottles in both hands.

"Don't think we can't do both vomit boy I'm quite the multi-tasker" Yang said taking up a bottle of Hennessey and talking a massive swig from it. Rolling his eyes he went into retrieve his kitten from his bedroom. Leading all the females to coo and fawn over it.

"It was a gift from a friend I call her Neo because of her fur color." He responded when he was asked her name.

"You need to change her name I don't like it." Yang said quickly

"Yeah well that's just your opinion, and it's my cat not your's P.I.D so shut her lips put them together and give me my kiss." He retorted smoothly making her face burn red.

"Yeah Yazng puckerz up an gev jayawn I kizz." Her completely shit face partner and ice princess said in unison, how they got so sloshed in a short matter of time is a mystery. Nora on the other hand had already killed a 24 pack of beer while Ren begged her to slow down.

"Shut it you two and Ruby don't you dare drink any alcohol dad would kill me if you did." Yang said feeling the affects of the alcohol take hold of her, as she spied her younger sibling reaching for Scarlet's glass of whiskey.

"But Yang everyone else is drinking" she pouted

"No Ruby you're too young all of us are eighteen the Legal age to drink (for hunters anyway) you are still three years too young" Yang said sternly.

"Oh shit guys we gotta go now if we want to make it in time" Pyrrah said hurriedly gulping down her wine and setting it on the pearl white counter. Rushing out the door they stumbled down the stairs Jaune being the last one to leave locked up the door followed in suit after then nearly slipping on a sheet of hidden ice outside the front of the building that wasn't there before.

Jaune didn't know what to expect when he got to the party but it certainly wasn't what he expected there was a large group dancing in the center of the room where he saw Nora dragging Ren by the back of his collar saying something about using a saddle or the dagobah system. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby along with their dates inter mingled with other people.

"Well might as well make the best of things." He said with a sigh and made his way over to the snack table before something caught his eye.

"No way you can't be serious" He said shocked as he looked at the green and brown treat, seeing it was half gone "Mint chocolate chip ice-cream" Looking around more feverously he saw several people eating the frozen treat to including Yang and a brown skinned girl with green hair in twin ponytails both of which were giving quick glances that him which went unnoticed by the distraught knight. Now looking vain to find Neo pushing past other guests he also saw Coco getting comfy sitting on the lap of a red faced Fox and Velvet being carried over the shoulder by the big man of their group Yatsuhashi up the stairs stairs trying to cover her face with her rabbit ears. He was stopped briefly by a girl with green eyes and long black twin tails sticking out the side of her head smiling at him she stepped forward with her hands behind her back.

Looking away Jaune politely excused himself as he continued looking for a particular ice-cream oriented person, minutes pasted and the same girl continued to pester him stepping in his way. Getting slightly annoyed by the silent girl's persistents he slipped into the group of people dancing

"Here it comes let's count down" Ruby squealed grabbing ahold of Scarlet, as Jaune now started his search for Yang as well.

"Ten" Ren said deadpan

"NINE HAHAHA" Nora shouted

"Eight" Pyrrah grinned talking Sage by the hand smiling brightly

"SEVEN" Nora yelled again

"Six" Ruby squealed jumping up and down next to Scarlet

"fivefourthreetwoone" Nora said getting impatient and plastered her lips with Ren's knocked him literally off his feet on to the floor. Feeling terrified he looked for Yang as well but see was also no where to be found.

"Ignore them four" Pyrrah said getting closer to Sage both their faces getting redder with each passing moment.

"Three" Weiss said scooting onto Neptune's lap the boy smiled and put an arm around her tiny waist

"Two" Blake stated draping her arms around Sun's neck

"ONE" Everyone shouted before kissing their respected partners, except Nora and Ren who already had started and we're the last to finish.

Looking around at everyone making out he quietly slipped out the door, with a sigh. The clock had struck midnight and he was alone again nothing felt worst than not only see his friends kissing their dates but being alone. Silently he left the party and walked the desolate streets allowing the chilled air cool his burning face. Heading back to his apartment the boy slipped out of his clothes leaving only his boxers and crashed on to his bed. The tiny kitten followed suit clawing it's way up to the top, moved with the grace of a wet noddle it moved to where Jaune's face was and curled up purring as the boy petted it gently.

Soon after once they knew for sure he was asleep a figures crept out of the shadows, brushed his hair from his eyes and ever so gently pecked his lips.

" _I'm sorry I'm late about giving you, you're kiss Jaune, I hope you can forgive me for everything_ " The figure murmured as it slipped out the window down the fire escape. All while a small tri colored figured watched in silent anger from an opposite roof hands clenched.

When he awoke it the morning it was New Years day, but he for some reason he felt content and the taste of chocolate-mint ice cream.

* * *

 **This chapter was supposed to be done before the new year's day but that unfortunately didn't happen due to some unforeseen circumstances, mainly I was sick as a dog, and I lost a majority of my notes.**

 **A/N: Hey guys hope you liked this one, it'll be the last one it do for this one for a while. I got a request to do a gender bent story of RWBY. So I'm going to be working on that on that until February or March, please tell me what you think of that one too.**

 **Who do you think gave the kiss?**

 **Character references:**

 **Jambe Noire is French for black leg**

 **Magenta is the second oldest sister, she comes off as callous but is really caring and just wants the best for her brother, and is the fashionista of the family**

 **Olive is third oldest and a talented chef, and business owner**

 **Dawn is the youngest being nine**

 **A couple more things because I know someone is going to comment on it,**

 **1\. Lamarch is an actual name it's French I put it in because I'm trying to keep Jaune's roots as close as possible to his French heritage**

 **2\. I'm fully aware that I didn't explain much about his family's history but will in the next chapter.**

 **3) Yes there will be other said matchmakers through the different chapters, who will be named and shown further on.**


	5. Swords and Illusions

**Swords** **and Illusions**

 **This chapter continues with the Jaune and Neo pairing, as mentioned previously before there are plenty other pairings I hope you liked them.**

 **Will Jaune find Neo or will she come back to him? Or will he lose her forever and be alone? Will the same thing happen to Neo or will she be consumed by the darkness in her heart?**

 **WARNING: Contains scenes of alcohol use, language, and a brief scene of sexual assault.**

* * *

Riding back to the academy from his empty apartment the bullhead ride was more difficult than normal, aside from the motion sickness, he was still dealing with his lost of Neo. She still hadn't texted him or done anything to let him know she was okay. He was so worried about her that he had cancelled everything he had with his other friends just to try and find her. Jaune after two months of looking for her and completely ignoring his friends, just like how he acted when he was been blackmailed by Cardin. Mulling over everything he thought about how wrong he was and how he could apologize to his friends, if they even were still his friends he should still apologize to them after how badly he's treated them.

Walking slowly to down halls the blonde boy turned a corner and hit head on with four people he didn't want to see. Seeing another blonde with a yellow monkey tail in the front of the group.

"Want to you want Sun?" The disgruntled blonde knight asked his yellow haired friend.

"To tell you aren't a totally bad person, and to say you're a friggin' dumbass." He spat as he grabbed ahold of his hoodie and shook him roughly. "Where the hell have you been we've all been worried sick about you!" The other blonde growled as his teammates loomed over Jaune from all sides. "Sorry you've been worried, I've been trying to take care of personal matters." The blonde knight shot back shaking off sun's hold. Only to fall back into Neptune's and Scarlett's grasp.

Sun was about to deck him before being held back by Sage "Shut the hell up and listen you say you care about your friends but you're pushing them away what kind of leader are you? No better yet what kind of man are you?" The words stung even worst since they came from him knowing he was right and he should apologize.

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" He glared at the monkey faunus, neither of them wanting to falter.

"I know I need to apologize I'm just going to do it in my own way." Finally getting free of the two other boys grasp.

"You damn well better or I'm gonna beat you down and no one's gonna stop me." He said raising his fist threating, as he walked past him the other members followed silently "Yeah I know and Sun thanks for snapping me out of-"Jaune stared to say before he was cut off by a slightly gentler punch. "Yeah and if you need me to do it again I'd be happy to." Sun replied glancing back "Let's go guys the girls are looking for us." He said as he turned to leave. Continuing down the hall he stopped at the number three music room opening the room.

( **bet no on can figure out what anime the number three music room came from.)**

After opening the door he messaged his teammates and had them tell everyone where to meet him. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the golden brown piano near the back wall. Sitting in the chair he cracked his knuckles before playing some notes. Soon it was like he was hearing all the cords together in his mind as began to go from one music piece to the next melding them together like a wave of expressions he currently felt. Each tune he pieced together he gave more and of his heart out to the notes he played. Stopping he moved his fingers stretching and curled them so as to ease the faint pain in his joints, it had been a while since he had actually played, to get more blood flow into them. Tapping the keys gently he hummed before playing the next song slowly. Singing softly as he played, progressively getting louder as he did so.

 **The Reason- by Hoobastank**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you (x4)

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Once he had finished he hear the sound of applause coming from behind him flinching he turned to see his both his teammates and sister team RWBY all standing there some feet behind him. Rubbing his head he spun around in the stool and said "hey guys how's it going?" Out of all of them Weiss, Pyrrah, and Ruby were in shock with their jaws hanging open. Yang and Nora both had their scrolls out, while Ren and Blake were surprisingly stoic. The latter of the two however looked slightly down so as not to meet the knight's gaze, already knowing how well of a musician he was. It was Pyrrah who spoke up first

"Wow Jaune that was amazing you were really good." The spartan felt her face grow red as her heartbeat quickened.

"Why weren't you like that before Jaune?" The red cloaked scythe weilder asked her face now matching the shade of her cloak, peeking through her red tipped bangs.

"Yeah vomit boy I'm pretty sure the ice queen would've loved to hear you sing and serenade her now." Yang commented moving her pink face from the screen giving her eyebrows a wag. Upon hearing her nickname the white haired heiress snapped back to reality and commented harshly.

"What Arc did you take music lessons to impress me? Because it didn't work you were off key the entire time and the pace was too fast." She said fanning her face, making Jaune look down, turning her head to the blonde boxer "and would you stop calling me that Long." Blaming her pink cheeks on the crude nickname Yang gave her.

"That wasn't a no Arc" Yang teased but to him it didn't matter he no longer cared for the ice queen his heart now only cried for Neo clutching his heart as he though of her once more.

"Wow fearless leader that was amazing, can you play anotmfr" Nora said with a tomato red face as an annoyed looking Ren covered her mouth. Not noticing his teammates expression Jaune said with his head hung "sorry guys I've been a jerk to you and blowing you off I've just been busy with a serious personal matter." Feeling his heart sink as he heard their silence before footsteps made his ears perk up. Seeing everyone surrounding my made him jump for joy.

"Of course we forgive you, dummy" Yang said grabbing hold of the front of his hoodie and pulling him into a warm hug, soon followed by the two red heads as they went to either side of him. Sighing contently as Nora soon broke the peaceful group hug by jumping high into the sky and landing on Jaune who managed to push away the other girls so they wouldn't get hurt. Nora who by no means cared laughed and smiled brightly at her leader wrapping her arms around his neck as she layed on top of him. Looking up at his male friend as he rubbed his eyes before talking Nora by the shoulders and said " It's good that you apologized for how you acted but do you mind telling us where you go at night?" All turning to him with animated anticipation, looking away he scratched his head.

"Like I said before guys it was a personal matter I was..." He really didn't want to give away who exactly it he was looking for. "Looking for an important friend of mine" he finally said. Looking at each other with unsure looks he spoke again "Don't worry about it everything'll be fine I promise I'll be a better friend to you guys no more secrets." Finishing with his usual heart warming smile, even though he knew it was a lie. It truly hurt him to lie to his friends like that, he just didn't want it to be like before.

"Well then what should we do with this video we took Nora?" Yang asked the ginger haired hammer weirder. Who thought a moment before responding "I think we should keep it on hand for blackmailing him into making us pancakes." Sighing with a smile he couldn't help but laugh a little at his bubbly teammate.

* * *

 **The next day**

The first class of the day had Doctor Oobleck zipping around the room talking in his usual manner only talking breaks to ask the class questions or taking sips from his thermose. Feeling an unusual chill in the air Jaune tried his best to ignore it. Looking next to him through his sleepily gaze he saw Pyrrah's worried face as his eyelids got heavier. Minutes passed before he felt himself fall on to his arm to prop himself up. That didn't even help as a figure strolled into the room. Stopping everything they were going to watch the man. "Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here." The bispeckled doctor asked quickly. Ignoring his question the dark-haired man continued looking into the crowd until he found who he was looking for. Walking slowly up the first few steps off to the far right hand corner to where a sleeping figure was. The man tapped a blonde figure on the head several times.

Fluttering his eyes as he awoke saw a man in his late forties wearing a large black trench coat, cerulean blue shirt with matching pendent, and grey pants and gloves. His skin as smooth and clear as onyx with the exception of the dark circles indicating insomnia underneath his eyes smiling at him "Hello Jaune it's been awhile hasn't it." Blinking once, he stared at what he thought was an illusion, before rubbing his eyes and blinking several more times.

"Uncle what are you doing here?" The blonde boy asked confused wiping away some of the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm here to see you of course, and to confirm a rumor I heard from Olive." The older man said with a smirk rubbing his nephew's head.

"Excuse me but who are you exactly." The green haired doctor said again louder and more slowly looking annoyed his class was being interrupted. Turning to Look at the green haired man he smiled as he spoke "Oh right pardon my rudeness I am Bar.." he said as Jaune quickly said "His name is Ingo Schwarz he is my uncle...on my mother's side." Looking back at his pleading nephew he nodded "A pleasure to meet you Doctor my nephew has told me much about you and your class. "Looking at the blonde knight then turned his attention back to the older man and for the first time ever the fast paced man actually walked slowly walked to the black cloaked man and offered his hand. "Really sir I would love to hear everything he had to say" in an actual normal speed. Everyone was shocked to see their fastest paced, motormouth teacher talking normally. It was truly an unnatural pneumonia. Exchanging greetings the two older men gave a mirrored faint smile.

"Uncle can we maybe talk outside we're disrupting class." Jaune pleaded in a low growl. Cocking his head back towards him he nodded smirking. Feeling everyone's stare bore into his back as he left, he waited until his black clad uncle slowly strolled out the door closing it as he exited Jaune hissed in french "seriously uncle what the hell! Why are you here tell me the truth."

"My what ever do you mean I did tell the truth my blonde little nephew." He casually said back in german with a faint smile, taking out a small black glass bottle etched with a spider web engraving and a skull stopper. The putrid smell wafting in the air consisted of rotten oranges and pure gasoline, scrunching his nose as the older man took a healthy drink from the mouth of the bottle. It was common for the Lamarch and Schwartz family or any family in general to speak in a different language so as not to be understood when taking about personal matters, that they didn't want to be spread out in the open.

"You know exactly what I mean, you aren't suppose to be here none of my family is unless there is a major event that happened at home that couldn't be expressed over any telephonic device. We had a promise and you all made a promise that I could live my life how I chose. That no one would interfere with my life and that you would at least notify me if you arrived so that I could prepare for your arrival. Also that I could choose wither or not my royal blood is shared or not." Jaune said in a long red faced breath.

"Wait a minute" wiping the green dribble from his chin and holding his hand up "You haven't told them Jaune?" Glaring at him wide-eyed he could only clench his fists before said through grit teeth in German "No uncle I haven't and I never plan too." It's also more or less uncommon knowledge if the two or more parties who are speaking know two or more of the same language to switch so as to confuse anyone who might listen in.

An amused grin now present as he said calmly in french " Well that may be a little difficult considering the auction being held in about a week." It was Jaune's turn to blink and look confused. " What are you talking about uncle? I haven't heard anything about that."

"Oh you mean you're mom didn't tell you when she came to visit?" he asked curiously as Jaune shook his head wearily no "You're family will be one of the few sponsoring hosts for the date auction charity event and you will be one of the contestants."

Unable to help himself he let out an unbelievably loud in english "WHAT" that shook the nearby doors, knowing it probably caught the attention of all the residents inside.

Jaune what exactly did your mother say to you?" The older man asked continuing to speaking French. As Jaune was slowly sliding down the opposite wall, flinching as his name was called he sighed and rubbed his face before speaking "You mean went she first got there or afterwards?" He asked in german. "Yes from the moment she got into the room until she left what. did. she. say?" He said stepping forward saying the last part slowly looking at him expectingly. Scratching his head he sighed before saying "well she first shouted my full name you know.." He paused and looked around to make sure no one was around. "Jauneathon LaMarch then she said wake up this instance, then she asked who was that woman and what were we doing sleemmm..." cutting himself off remembering where he was and who was around him. His eyes widened as he caught what his nephew said as he grinned devilishly "That's my favorite nephew. Didn't you just get that place like a month ago and you're already bringing women into it my how bold of you." Taking another swig of the horrendous self-made concoction.

Jaune said sheepishly scratching his head "well technically I got the place as a eighteenth birthday present and the your speaking of woman. I brought her to my place the night I got it, so that would've been December twenty sixth." Clapping his hands the older man whistled "wow now I'm impressed Jaune I hope all the freaky stuff was done after your..." continued in german before he was cut off.

"It's no concern of yours if it was or not uncle. Even if it was you were the one who told me the three things, a man should keep secret was his money, the things he does in the bedroom, and his next move." He said counting off on his fingers with a red face looking away as he stood to open the door to the classroom done with talking to his uncle. the man in question was putting away the bottle in one of his overly large trench coat pockets.

"Well no matter regardless you will be a contestant in the upcoming auction, try not to forget and do call your mother as she does miss you." He whispered in english with a wave of his hand as he left before sticking his head into the classroom "Have a good day doctor Oobleck and please continue to take care of my nephew." Nodding he said zipping around the room "but of course he is one of our future huntsmen and I expect great things from him."

Waiting until the man left before a certain red haired spartan moved toward him, grabbed the blonde's uniform and asked "what was that all about? Tell me the truth, remember that you promised no more secrets." Looking into her green eyes before glancing around before leaning in and whispering "not here wait until after class." Nodding she released him and they continued with the lesson. "Now then if there are no further interruptions Let. Us. Continue." He said seemingly even more irritable then ever. Quickly returning to their seats as the doctor zipped around the room continuing with his lecture.

After classes were over he sped out of the room faster than Ruby on a sugar high using her semblance. Sprinting to the bullhead he felt even more guilty about not tell Pyrrah about his past but it was so hard for him. Remembering his past about how people would only pretend to be friends with him just to in good with his family until he lived with his uncle Ingo for a few years. Before returning back to his family only to leave a short while afterward for Beacon with the family sword.

Once the bullhead had had stopped and he emptied his lunch into the trash can he walked down the street to his apartment. Upon entering the building he felt a definite change in the atmosphere the people in the lobby where dead silent and looked at him. Some with scrutinizing gazes others with what looked like respect. The same purple haired receptionist looked up over her computer and stood quickly "Good afternoon Viscount so good to see you again, how have you been?" Her comment had actually stopped him. She seemed genuinely caring compared to how she was when they first met. Smiling he responded in kind "I've been doing very well today Ms. Jasmine thank you for asking, how have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you." Smiling brighter than ever she said "Oh yes viscount I've been very well, just taking one day at a time." With a nod he continued into the elevator and greeted the dark haired elevator operator named Krim. Feeling a familiar bzzt in his pocket he felt his chest get tight as he read the contents, as he got a sudden chill down his spine.

 _Jaune I'm disappointed in you, because you promised there would be no more lies and you left before you could explain yourself. You said that you would tell me what that discussion was all about with your uncle_.- Pyrrah

Reaching the top floor he felt another minor chill as he exited the elevator, shuttering he walked to the door and was surprised to see the door cracked. Quickly drawing his sword he cautiously opened the door. Upon opening the door he saw a pair of blondes sitting chatting calming as he walked into the room. Upon fulling opening it he saw several white dressed people and his mother and older sister sitting on the couch slipping tea. Loosening some of the tension he had he winched as the people in white called out "Good evening Viscount Lamarch welcome back" bowing as the blondes turned their heads to face him. "Welcome back Jauneathon how was school?" His mother asked taking another sip of tea.

"It was fine mother thank you, how was you're trip into Atlas to see big sister Magenta? To what do I owe the pleasure of having you drop by mother? You are a very busy woman after all." He said waving off a servant who was holding out their hand to take his sword and armor. "Don't be silly Jauneathon I'm your mother of course I'm going to want to check up on you." She said standing to looking him over. "So where's that lovely Neo girl at? I haven't seen her in a while and I'd like to catch up." She asked casually looking around but Jaune could see the hidden intent behind her eyes. Looking away he heard a faint pained meow and a man in white holding the kitten by the nap of her neck.

Feeling his blood boil he swung his sword out and charged the man pointing the tip at the man's throat "let her go or I'm going to fucking murder you ass!" He couldn't help but scream "you have no right to do that you stupid fuck! Don't you dare touch her!" Fear was evident in the man's face as he backed up against the wall, feeling the tip go slightly deeper into his neck before a small trickle of red seeped out staining his shirt collar. The room was dead silent as his mother spoke first in a more shaken voice "Jauneathon dear it's okay put the sword down and let's talk." Looking over his shoulder he moved in before gently talking Neo Jr. From the terrified man and walking to greet his older sister Olive cheerily. Before remembering that she sold him out to their uncle. Requesting a neat glass of brandy as he sat down next to his mother on the couch. Across from him sat his older sister in a ash grey suit jacket and skirt with a grass green collard shirt underneath, her hair still propped up in a tight bun. His mother however was wearing more casual clothes. Consisting of a silk snow white blouse and black knee length skirt. Her hair flowing down her back.

As the hours past the three blondes talked about the recent events and why Jaune acted the way he did , when he informed them that Neo left on a "mission" and left the kitten in his care until she returned. The two weren't exactly happy but had a better understanding as to why he lashed out. As they left Jaune quickly mentioned the auction and asked if it where true that the family would be hosts and if he'd actually be in as a contestant. Smiling Ivory simply patted his cheek and said "all in due time honey, you'll see." Hugging him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek as she left, followed by several servants including the man he lightly jabbed earlier. Who exited a lot quicker than the rest. Afterward his sister and he chatted for a brief time, they mainly discussed how she sold him out to his uncle and who else knew about it. With a light smile she replied "only the four of us for the time being dear little brother but due be expecting a few calls from everyone else." She managed to reply before her scroll rang and she also had to leave shortly afterwards.

Giving him a light hug she whispered "do be careful Jauneathon you are our only brother and it would kill all of us if anything happened to you." Smiling he nodded understandingly " _that's not how it seems most of the time."_ He thought as she turned to leave, waving one final time to her as she shut the door, stroking the kitten's back making her purr. "Okay baby girl time to go to sleep" he said picking her up gently and carrying her to his room for the night.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the city**

Neo let out a slow mournful sigh as she lay on top of a messy bed inside an equally messy room she nearly completely destroyed upon returning from Jaune's place two months ago **.** She hadn't exited her room since her return, which she promptly destroyed soon afterward. Not bothering to clean any of her mess up she lay motionless only moving to retrieve the trays of food left at her door or to use the small half bathroom in the corner of the room. Thinking back two months ago to the apartment flat, remembering a time so long ago when she was actually happy. Taking in the faint scent from the sweater she wore of the blonde who previously owned it, before it was procured into her possession. Rubbing the cloth over her skin thinking blissfully about the owner before a harsh knocking brought her back to reality. Glaring at the rickety wooden door blocking the unwanted guest from entering. Another harsh knocking erupted from the door reverberated off the walls. Grumpy and annoyed she rolled off the bed and stormed over to beat the person knocking. She almost tripped over the too large knee length sweater along the way but managed to stay upright. Grabbing a knife off the table beside the door she heard voices on the other side.

"What if she's sleeping sister? I don't think we should wake her." a female voice warned from behind the door.

"Then she'll be awoken then won't she sister? Besides the master wishes to speak with her" another voice retorted. " Hey Neo wake up you lazy bum we brought your food." She called out before the door swung open and she saw the end of a knife pointed at her. Both girls flinched before regaining their senses, however before either of them could speak Neo held up a message for them to read. Neo was dissapointed to see their hands bare.

"Well at least you over heard us, hurry up and get ready the master is furious at you for not doing anything these past few days and we had to cover for you." The red clad girl said up-turning her head as she walked off. The white dressed twin looked between the two woman before she bowed slightly saying something about forgiving her sister and turned to follow her twin. With another sigh she began to scratch the back of her head before she stopped herself.

" _What do you think your doing you're as bad as he is_." Her inner self said in the back recesses of her mind as she shut the door.

"So what he accepted me for me so I don't care if I do or not. Besides I lo..." She had to stop herself from saying that word. Rolling it around in her mouth as she thought about how she truly felt. In truth she hadn't felt that way in a long time , so long in fact she nearly forgot the feeling of it. Ever since her kind , caring father. She just couldn't admit it just yet, not until she was sure. " I really care about him he's so much like..." She finally said still there was some waver in her tone.

 _"Don't you dare say that he's nothing like him, and he never will be._ "

"Yes he is you're just so intent on cutting him down and not seeing his good traits." She argued changing into her normal attire and grabbing her spare parasol. As her main parasol was currently having work done on it.

A snort popped into her mind as her other side cackled, " _Oh really what about that kiss then? You can't say that didn't mean anything. Because if it did it wouldn't have happened."_

"No it didn't because he was asleep, so it doesn't count because he didn't acknowledge it." She tried to reason as she left her room ready to meet with the boss.

" _Yeah sure and I'm the next Viscountess of Fraise_." The inner self said before falling silent

"What's this that I'm hearing now? Did you just happen to remember a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed knight who just so happened to be a Viscount?" She asked with a smug smile walking down the halls, passing by several people who looked as if they saw a ghost.

" _Shut up you fell for him first, I'm just following so I can laugh in you're face saying I was right_." The voice said almost smugly. Neo could almost imagine a cheshire smile plastered on her own face. She had never wanted to punch herself so badly than now.

"That wasn't a no you really are starting to fall for him too." Neo rebuttled to her inner self before she reached the doors that housed the fiery brunette boss. Silence befell her as she opened the door, The room itself was far better than any other room in the building and far larger than a majority of them too. The room itself was twenty feet long and at least twenty-five feet wide all of it colored in blacks and reds she sat top a tall chair adorned with several twisted gargoyle like features protruded from out the top and armrests. With her head resting on their hand she looked positively demonic. Her dress the glowing red like it was literally on fire as her eyes glowed brighter that the lanterns lighting the room. Her maple brown hair looked liked it wafted in the air surrounding her head. Moving slowing in greet her boss she stopped several feet from her bowing gracefully before she showing a message.

"Yes I did my dear Neo you have been very distant recently and I don't like it. Honestly I find it quite troubling that you have been almost in a near vegetative state. It makes me question your loyalty to me Neo. So tell me what has gotten into your mind that has made you so disobedient lately?" The older woman asked crossing her legs making Neo's eyes shift downward guiltily.

"She can't possibly know about that can she?" She questioned herself before she responded in message form.

"Oh yes Neo that's right." Her voice sounded like she recalled something from the past. "That blonde boy you seem infatuated with seems to have taking an interest in someone else. A certain blonde boxer, whom I believe you've already had the pleasure of meeting once before." She said almost nonchalantly toying with a her nails. Glancing up to see a brief glimmer of shock on the ice-cream colored woman's face before she turned deadpan.

" _See I told you so he didn't care for you at all, he was just playing around with you."_

 _"_ Not now I don't want to hear it" she thought as she fought back tears. Clenching her small hands tightly as she bit the inside of her lip. Her angr started to boil in the lower pit of her stomach.

"Now that that's out of the way, if you wish to be in my good graces again. I need you to go to these locations and follow the missions as directed. You will be awarded accordingly after you succeed." She said as she sent the locations and detailed instructions to her scroll. Nodding as she left, refraining to wipe the tears that threatened to fall, in a huff she pasted two figures entering.

"What was that all about?" A green haired girl asked walking closer to their boss.

"Who knows when it comes to her." Retorted a grey haired boy stretching out his arms

"Enough both of you there's something important I need to discuss with you both." Cinder said rubbing her temples.

"Sure boss what's up?" Mercury said moving to take a chair from the far corner to prop his feet on to start doing inverted push-ups.

"It has come to my attention that there will be an auction of some kind for the male students for all of Remnant to attend if they so wish. This could be a good chance to scout out new recruits and gather intel and the other students we haven't before." Cinder began to say before turning to the male cohort " And you shall be apart of them too Mercury."

Stopping himself from nearly having his face from smashing into the concrete floor before he caught himself as his looked incredulously at the brown haired woman. "But you said only Beacon students could.."

"No I didn't I said they could enter and since we are "visiting" students from Mistral, we attend Beacon currently too so the rules apply to us as well. Besides it's better to have a mole on the inside to better scope out for people of interest, and this is an order too dear Mercury so don't disobey me." Looking back at his snickering companion her knew there was no way in getting out of this so he just nodded before continuing his exercise.

* * *

 **The following Morning**

Jaune awoke to the usual noise of his kitten mewling licking his face. Shifting around next to him as he slowing opened his eyes. Rubbing them he did his daily morning routine before feeding Neo Jr. petting her several times made the furry fluffy ball purr in enjoyment as she licked his hand. Looking everywhere for the other white cat named Snowball as he left he thought.

" _Seriously though how the hell does Snowball leave if all the windows and doors are closed?"_ He started questioning his sanity " _I'm going to have to start calling her ghost from now on...or maybe Boo?"_

Exiting the door he headed down the stairwell and was he greeted an older man behind the desk as he walked out side. To his surprise and displeasure saw a long snow white and golden limousine parked in front of the building with a tall lanky elderly man standing by the back door. Knowing his mother had already set all this he hoped and prayed it was the only thing she did, he approached the vehicle.

"Good morning Viscount Lamarch I trust you slept well." The man asked as he opened the door for Jaune to enter. Merely nodding he sat on the lush red cushion seat, close to the already prepared plastic lined trashcan on the opposite side. Soon the driver side door opened and the same man entered, flinching slightly as he hear the whine of the engine from him holding the ignition too long. The drive itself wasn't totally bad considering how slow the man drove, it was how long he rode in the metal deathtrap that really hurt him. Or rather to be more specific his stomach.

When he reached the loading dock he was in even more of a shock as he saw one of the white and golden colored family airships awaiting him lined with two rows of white dressed servants on either side of the doorway.

"Dammit mom I don't want all this, where's another bullhead when you need one." He thought as he scanned the other docking areas to see they were empty. Sighing as the driver opened the door for him and spoke as he coughed lightly. "I hope you enjoyed the trip Viscount Lamarch please have a nice day." Bowing as Jaune exited the only thing he could do that was smile and wave telling him to not worry so much about formality and to call him by his name, when he was by himself and not in the presences of either patriarch or matriarch of the family.

Walking to the larger than normal aircraft he was greeted in the same manner in unison by twelve different voices bowing as they spoke. Stopping at the first pair of white dressed servants he asked if his mother was on board. Once they had told him that she wasn't and was conducting business elsewhere he ordered all to them to drop the formality, before walking past all of them leaving them with confused gazes.

Taking a look around the rich luxurious interior he saw the lounge area on the right side with a bar on far back wall with several bottles he recognized. His family's employees walked through a mahogany door marked employees to his left. The design made his head hurt there was all navy blue seats which looked more like recliners, red mahogany tables, stands and desks. With egg shell white ceiling and walls with a lime green carpet and window curtains. Groaning as he took the closest seat near the bathroom he awaited yet another horrifying trip only in a flying metal deathtrap. Grabbing a rather large bottle of whiskey from the bar he returned to his seat groaning as his stomach turned from the flight. Managing not to vomit whilst finish half the bottle's liquid content. It was one of the things that he was grateful for, having a high alcohol tolerance was a blessing.

Soon after the airship docked he sprinted out the door nearly tripping over the bottom of the door frame, not allowing anyone to follow he sprinted to his room. Luckily his teammates weren't in the room so he changed into his school uniform, swished some mouthwash in his mouth to hide the alcoholic smell from before, then carefully made his way to the cafeteria being sure not to be seen by his family's servants. Reaching the doors he saw several eyes lay upon him as he entered most notably were glares coming from Team SSSN. Ruby and Nora rushed to hug him as soon as they saw him. Their bodies collided with his as his back slammed into the door he had previously entered from.

"Where'd you go Jaune why didn't you say anything?" The small reaper asked wrapping her arms around his chest.

Hey fearless leader I thought you promised that you'd tell use if something was bothering you, who's legs do I have to break?" Nora asked tightening her grip around his neck, making it a little harder to breathe, as she glared at Team CRDL.

"Girls it's fine everything is fine my mother came back to visit last minute, sorry I didn't say anything my scroll died." He had lied again, and it hurt his heart when he did, stroking their heads gently. Not wanting to let him go they began to pull him over to where they sat. Greeting them all as he remained standing. Sheepishly he apologized sincerely and explained his scroll died. When he was asking what his mother was doing back in Vale he gave a very vague detail...before stopping and sighing. He knew he should stop skirting around the real behind his behavior. Since they were bound to find out anyway he's rather it be from his own mouth.

"Alright guys you want the truth? I'll tell you but you need to understand that I don't want anything to change between us. And that I never really meant to keep this a secret from you, and I was going to tell you I just wasn't ready too." He began to start talking thinking of the best way to explain his heritage.

"For Oum sake just get on with it Arc you're making it impossible to eat, just get on with it and tell us." Weiss snapped as she locked her arm around a slightly glaring Neptune.

"Yeah Arc tell us the juicy details of the secret that gots P-money's knickers in a twist." Yang said with a grin, while the spartan threw daggers at the blonde girl sitting across her with her eyes.

"Alright the truth is I'm actually roy..." fear froze him in place as he saw a glimpse of a white and gold maid outfit out the corner of his eye that disappeared from the window behind a wall. Quickly ducking under the table his friends occupied he begged to not say anything. Before they could question him doors to the cafeteria flung open. In actuality it was more accurate to say the doors themselves popped halfway off their hinges and just hung lopsided. Everyone soon turned to see a woman glaring behind glasses that rivaled Ms. Goodwitch. Her dress was that of a normal maid only the full length black dress was instead snow white and the apron was golden. She looked like she was in her late thirties with her black hair tied back in duel braid that was behind her and went down to her knees. Her voice rung out in a feminine brassy tone, reverberating off the walls.

"Alright Jauneathon I know you're in here come on out now, you're mother is here and wishes to speak with you." She said slowly walking to a table before gripping it and throwing it up into the air. Making it crash into the ceiling causing splinters and ceramic to rain down. All students present soon gave her a wide berth as some ran screaming.

"Don't make me repeat my self Jauneathon, I hate playing hide and seek. You're mother sent me to get you, so don't make this harder than it has to be." She said moving closer to his hiding spot. Jaune on his part was trying his best and failing at not whimpering. She must have heard him since the table soon raised up and he felt a painful pulling on his right ear.

"Hello Jauneathon I know you heard me calling for you, so mind telling me why you didn't respond?" She asked as she pulled him over the bench inbetween Ruby and Sun. Gripping her wrist so as not to lose his hearing appenadge he whimpered.

"I'm sorry Nevyy I heard you I was just getting something I dropped on the ground, please let me go." He begged as he looked into her sangria purple eyes. Looking at him skeptically until a voice spoke up. "Excuse me but would you mind letting my partner go you're hurting him." Turning to see a red haired beauty stand to face her across from where she stood. Letting go of Jaune's poor ear before dropping the table she stood directly infront of her, sharpening her eyes until she felt hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, she's my friend so don't hurt her." Jaune spoke in russian to the maid but to everyone else seemed like a strange alien dialect. Looking back at him she responded back in several explicit words making his face turn red. He continued to speak with the maid until they continued in a common easily understood language. Ignoring their shocked looks and expressions.

"So I see you've grown a little but you're still a child." The woman mused adjusting her glasses a flicker of a smile appeared on her face.

"Don't insult me Nevyy I've changed far more than you think, I've gotten stronger." He retorted reverting back to his normal demeanor. Bringing her to snort and cross her arms "oh really? Well then I'd love to see just how much you've..." she said until Jaune placed his hands on her shoulders, before pecking her cheek. "You've become more beautiful since the last time I saw you." He murmured into her ear before moving away from her.

"Everyone this is Korichnevyy, don't mind her bad attitude she's just looking out for my well being. Please treat her kindly." Waving to his friends as they looked dumbfounded at his new found boldness. Unwittingly the older woman she moved a hand to the spot on her cheek where he kissed, before composing herself. Bowing politely she excused herself and followed her young master.

Before anyone could question what happened there was a * _ding* as a voice over the intercom spoke. "Attention all students please report to the auditorium, the teachers who have students in class please excuse them. All teachers are to report to the backstage area of the auditorium. There is a special announcement for everyone." *ding*_ The voice of the headmaster was heard throughout the school.

Looking unsure the entire student body soon herded themselves into the giant meeting place. Where the headmaster patiently awaited on the stage, his blonde bispectacled assistant stood two paces away from him looking at a large holographic screen in her hands. Her eyes glancing up every few seconds.

Once everyone was crammed in the building he took a sip of his coffee as he spoke "Welcome everyone I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you all here. Well let me put your mind at ease. Within the next few days will be a charity event involving all the schools across Remnant and will be held here. The participating contestants will be male students only. The female students will then bid on them for their time." he paused and held up his hand as students began to outburst. Taking another sip from his mug he continued.

"The **Aestatis Ventsos** **Auction** as it will be called will bring forth many students, from the various schools, together and help strengthen the bonds between each of the schools. Luckily for us we have a few well known higher associated sponsors to assist in the travel of the other contestants, as well as assisting in providing other provisions we may need. As such since this is a rather large event those who participate will be excused from their classes. Now please give a warm welcome to one of the sponsoring guests and one of the last remaining houses of royalty Countess Ivory LaMarch."

The room clapped loudly as the beautiful blonde woman appeared on stage with a white and black formal dress , with a white shaw draped over her arms. The dress she wore was similar in design to the last one she wore the first time she visited her son in the apartment. The only difference was with golden trim and shawl showing the golden duel crescent moon crest.

Her long wavy hair was in a perfectly ponytail behind her head. Walking to greet the man and other blonde woman she gently hugged them both before speaking into the microphone. As they both moved back allowing her more room.

"Good afternoon everyone as Headmaster Ozpin stated I am Countess Ivory LaMarch of the House of LaMarch formerly of the house of Schwarz. My family has decided to be one of the sponsors to assist raise the schools money for the Vytal festival in which case most of you and the other schools will be attending as contestants, as well as build a better future for everyone." She paused to give a bright smile causing several students to blush . "Now please allow me to give a brief summary for the upcoming event." Looking around the room she heard murmurs before speaking again.

"Any male student may become a contestant and to which ever lucky female student outbids the others, then gets that said male as a date, which will continue for the course of twenty-four hours, and anything tasked to the male contestant will be within reason of course. Nothing will be forced, be overly dangerous and this is not to be used to humiliate or hurt any of the parties involved. Anybody caught doing so will be severally punished. We want everyone who participates to have fun." She warned in a grave voice before speaking cheerily again "Now then without much further delay I'd like to introduce the first contestant my son Jauneathon Lamarch." As she waved a hand as a spotlight shone on the far left side of the stage.

Winching habitually as he heard his full named called and the applause for him he slowly moved forward until he was "forcefully accidently" pushed in the back by the dark haired headmaid. Appearing in the spotlight the sound of hands clapping soon got quite, making his way to center stage the room was dead silent. Formally greeting both the older man who gave a knowing smile, and other visibly shocked blonde woman before giving his mother a light hug he heard her whisper gently into his ear. "Say something dear and don't embarrass me." Feeling the weight of the microphone as he cleared his throat to speak, in a formal tone.

"Good afternoon everyone, most of you know me as Jaune Arc. _Or by other names...Yang"_ He thought the last part as he saw her head of blonde hair near the right corner of the stage. "I seem to have quite a reputation here for many reasons, but please allow me to first apologize I never meant to lie to any of you by not revealing who I really was. It was never my intent however I want to clear the air, and hope we can start over fresh. I hope we can all start over brand new. I also want to to wish all the other contestants luck, and to the female students thank you for you're time, please have a great day." Giving his best smile as his formal manner completely was different from normal and had threw everyone off. As he saw several people's jaws on the floor. Others were in looks of disbelief mainly from Team CRDL, he noted as they took the hands of their respective partners from Team NDGO. Failing noticing the yellow glint of a certain brunette seated inbetween two other exchange students who's smile grew ever wider.

"Oh this will be good. Looks like there's been a change of plans" She murmured to them as the cogs began twisting inside her head.

After the two blondes exited the stage, they over heard Ozpin began asking for names of contestants. They were then greeted once more by Korichnevyy who congratulated them. Handing them both a small towel to wipe the sweat off their faces. "You did very well Jauneathon I'm proud of you honey." His mother cooed patting his cheek. Feeling his cheeks get red as her heard several _aww's_ from the surrounding teachers who walked past on to the stage to assist with the ballots of the various contestants.

Afterward Jaune was walking with his mother as he escorted her around the school grounds showing her the different landmarks. Her arm looped in his as they walked side by side. Talking in a formal tone as he addressed everything all while being followed by a string of white dressed servants. Very soon they saw the rest of the student body walking around school grounds. Instantaneously everyone was then attracted to them like moths to a flame. Everyone chatted away at the royal pair until an explosion sent several students flying. A red blur sent more students into the air. Already know who was the cause of both events he waved off the guards and waited for the upcoming yell. Already knowing how his friends would act he was prepared to introduce them.

"Mother I would like you to meet my friends this..." he said gesturing a hand behind him

"NORA!" The hammer wielding girl cheerfully shouted magically popping up behind them scaring his mother and most the staff.

"Is Nora Valkyrie she's apart of my team along with..." Motioning another hand to several fallen students

"NORA come back here." A dark haired green clad boy say as he dropped a student from his hands, while he approached followed by a red haired scanty armored spartan.

"That's Ren one of my other teammates and my partner is..." he said with another hand gesture. Closing his eyes hoping for the best.

"Hello Ma'am my name is Pyrrah Nikos I am Jaune's partner." The red headed girl said offering her hand. Looking her over she spoke as she daintily took her hand "Yes I'm well aware the Mistral four time champion, Jauneathon has told me much about you. But seems to have failed to inform me of you're indecent attire." Looking back at her son as his cheeks grew red in embarrassment.

Sensing the animosity in the air Ren stepped forward and bowed politely "Hello Countess as Jaune mentioned previously I am Lie Ren, but please call me Ren everyone does. I am truly honored to meet one such as yourself. Please excuse my partner Nora's antics she doesn't mean anything by it." Leaning into her son's ear she whispered "Are they always like this?" to which he responded " Yes they are, they mean well though mother, we look out for each other. They are my most important friends. I trust them with my life. " He responded as he introduced the members of Team RWBY and SSSN who were just now arriving. Smiling she greeted them all as he told his mother when she asked who was dating who. Much to her delight she found out that Pyrrah was already taken. Nora she found to her surprise was dating the quite boy Ren.

Going through everyone she formally greeted everyone and bowed her head thanking everyone for being such a good friend to Jaune and asked to continue being his friend. Which they quickly obliged saying how good of a person he was and had a few recounts of how nice and kind he was bringing a smile to the matriarch's face. The moment was short lived as the maid know as Nevyy soon approached the group and whispered into the blonde woman's ear. Turning to leave she gave her son a hug and kissed his cheek once more being absolutely motherly making his face glow red. Inciting several teasing puns and jokes on his behalf. Once she had left he begged for them not to treat him any different and to call him what they normally do. Looking at each other with knowing looks they all swarmed him in a mass of arms went around him wrapping gently around him.

"So Jaune is that the super big secret you didn't want anyone to know?" Ruby asked turning her head to look behind her as they walked while the three teams blocked Jaune from sudden fans who were a little grabby.

"Yeah it was I wanted to be the first to tell you but, then this happened." He said waving his hand in a circular gesture. "I also just wasn't sure just how you'd react if I told you as soon as we met." He said scratching the back of his head as two attractive girls tried and failed to approach the group, as they were rebuked by Nora and Blake.

"What are you talking about Vomit-boy all you had to do was be yourself, I mean just look at the ice princess here she was all snooty when she first arrived and now she's really mellowed out." Yang said beside Jaune as she along with Sun and Pyrrah blocking three more students.

"Yeah...Hey" the heiress huffed before speaking " So mind telling us more about you're royal lineage Arc?" Deflecting a male student's violent advance. Scratching his head his said sheepishly.

"Alright but I don't really know the whole details but from what I was told is that my ancestry family has always been middle class people. Though on some rare occasions ancestors would get lucky and somehow marry into branches of royalty. Eventually though the royal blood would thin out due to deaths, war, assassination attempts, the list goes on, and they would marry non royal members. Over time the family name did gain some reputation though becoming more popular with the people. It wasn't until my great-great-great-grandfather exploited a treasonous act the would have taken the life of some King. During the...Vyin war when the people fought over land, I think the King's name was Gelb, or something like that. Anyway my great-great-great grandfather saved his life and with the Elder Courts permission made the LaMarch name a minor house of royalty. Five hundred years have past since then and slowly but surely our family's prestige managed to grow and survive. Even after the whole Elder Courts being abolished and the current counsel taking it's place. Which by the way tried to have all the minor houses striped of their titles, however since my family house and several other minor house where established royalty. While the others were royalty in their own right. There was nothing they could do. Even with several members of the different major houses being on the counsel because of our time we grew to be more well known. That and of course if they attempted to strip the minor houses titles then theirs would be tarnished, and their names taking off all record books. Although I do remember that the council made a document stating that whoever is of a lesser house not related to the major houses would be barred from any higher echelon social gatherings. And we're to remain "titled" just as such for formality sakes in public affairs or minor social gatherings of the ' _lower class_ ''." He finished with a bad taste in his mouth.

"So you are only royal for formality sake in social events like this then?" The red cloaked girl asked putting a finger to her chin.

"No not exactly you see my mother actually is royalty as she stated before she was formally of the house of Schwartz. She was previously a baroness in her own right."

So that man who came into doctor Oobleck's class yesterday was your mother's brother making him a Baron right?" Yang asked making sure. Nodding his head Jaune spoke again "yes he's my uncle and he would've let it slip that he was if it didn't shout his name. You see when I left for Beacon there's a spoke promise my family make about weither or not to allow anyone outside the family to be aware of the royal blood. I opted not to let anyone know and my family has been respectful of my decision. Even if most of them disagree with what I chose to do they can't stop me now."

"Okay Arc I get that but the headmaster said one of the last remaining houses so how many are left exactly and why do you not act more like someone befitting royalty?" The white haired heiress questioned. Thinking about it a moment he responded back.

"Including my family and my uncle's there are only about eight. Well to be exact there are only three main houses and five minor houses two of which are well.." He didn't have to finish his sentence as everyone knew what he meant.

"So Jauney I have a question for you if you're such a big deal how come you never act like it? Why are you trying to keep quite about all this? Do you get like a throne or something? Is it fun being royalty or is it a drag?" Surprisingly it wasn't Nora who asked this rather it was Neptune as he Sage and Scarlett blocked four other students from reaching their intended target.

"In reverse order it's a little bit of both my family for a long time has been royalty but over the years but we've tended to lean more into the middle class status. With the few exceptions of having warriors or politicians. But the majority have been farm hands or hunters. Or in other cases my sisters have made an extreme exception and completely branched off. In a matter of speaking yes but only for formality sake, because I didn't want to be treated differently, and I was taught to always be humble."

"So why then did you wait until now to tell us." Pyrrah asked blocked an other male student's more loving advance.

"Well I blame the author for that part." Nora said cheerfully looking into the sky, making everyone look questioningly at the orange haired girl.

"Wow Vomit-boy I'm actually impressed now, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Yang teased gently punching him in the arm breaking the silence. Smiling at her he couldn't help but feel overjoyed that his friends didn't care about what his name was, but the person he was. Throughout the rest of the day he kept being bombarded by either love notes, death threats, or a combination of both as he continued on throughout the school day being thoroughly protected by his "bodyguards" consisting of his friends who blocked any serious attempts on his well being.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Glad he was finally able to get out of that place, and off on his own, he hated having his friends constantly over his shoulders protecting him. Even more so that he managed to convince them to let him go out alone to his apartment. Walking down the street with some kitten food in hand it was getting late as felt a small chilled wind blew up from behind him and a constant string of _buzzing_ from his second scroll. All of them had more or less said the same thing, mainly about how the males of Beacon could get in the good graces of their female counter parts since the earlier events of the afternoon. A stronger gust of wind caused him to pick up his pace. Walking into the oddly near barren apartment complex. He saw the only other person in the room was the janitor mopping the floor. Walking past him he waved and smiled as he pasted which the older man returned. Treading across the carpeted corner so as not to dirty the freshly moped floor he noted that the older gentleman had a small portable radio nearby, barely able to hear the tune that played he walked closer until he heard a duet with a man with a deep brassy voice and an older woman with a light fluttery voice singing together along with a trumpet solo. Looking at the man he quickly asked the man who it was and the song that played, looking at the boy then back at the radio he turned the volume up slightly and responded in a raspy voice the song and singers.

( **a golden trumpet** **to anyone who can figure out who the pair of musicians are** )

Feeling his heart flutter inside his chest as thoughts of his tiny acquaintance. Thanking the man and rushed up to his room. Bursting open the door he startled both the furry companions sleeping on the couch, the smaller of the two mewled as it scurried over to it's master, while the larger magically appearing white cat just layed it's head back down.

" _Seriously how the hell does she leave and come back if all the doors are closed_?" He thought before accidently saying what he thought next "I'm going to have to start putting a bell on you." The white cat must've heard him, since a low hiss escaped her mouth. "Joking I'm only joking Snowball." He said as Neo Jr. rubbed herself against his legs.

Smiling as he picked up the small creature he walked over to the piano setting her down next to him. Looking up the song title and notes he began practicing for the auction. Stopping only briefly to feed the two animals and get himself a sandwich. While pouring himself a tall glass of scotch, he heard a loud _bzzzt_ walking over to his scroll. His heart dropped as a look of confusion appeared on his face. The last person he'd ever expected to message him just sent him something he'd never in his life expect.

 **Message from Neptune Vasilias**

 _Hey Jue Racan, this is Neptune Vasilis, I'm lucky I found you. Now I don't normally do this. But my best friend is have an issue that I was hoping you could solve. You see my best friend Fortune Calilas, He's having a problem with his girlfriend Veiss Chnee. You see earlier today we just found out that our good friend Baune Harch is actually a member of royalty, and now she won't stop talking about him and how wrong she felt about not giving him a chance to date her. I just need some advice for him can you please help a brother out?_

Winching he couldn't help but feel bad for the man even worst though that he used such obvious names to hid who he was referring to. Thinking about Weiss only made him think about Neo which made him miss her even more. Feeling the slightly larger kitten crawl into his lap made him absentmindedly start petting her as he typed out his respond.

 **Message to Neptune**

 _I see...well usually I don't give out information to the friends of the people who need my assistantice simply for a disclosure agreement I make with the people who need my advice. If you could convince him to talk to me then I can help him with his problem. But I will say this much just be yourself and be there when she cries._

Sending his message he felt more of his heart strings being plucked as he continued playing the song for his performance. All while thoughts of a cute duel-eyed person bounced in his mind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile elsewhere**

"I can't believe I have to do this" Neo begrudgingly thought,as she had finished a third of the given tasks off the list, opening the door to one of the most seedly looking places she ever saw. Graffiti coated the brick walls as windows were either smashed or barred with wooden boards. Entering the building made her want to gag as she saw several rotten trash bins, rats littering the floors, and bodies lining the walls. Wither or not they were alive didn't matter only the fact that they stunk did. Going up to the fifth floor she found the room she was looking for. Rapping on the door she heard a gruff noise followed by foot steps. "Who is it? What do you want? She heard an older male's voice through the door. knocking again hoping the door would open so she could finish quickly. The door cracked and the smell of cigars and alcohol wafted into the air. Crinkling her nose she her the voice asked again sharply. Showing him a message he didn't show any outward recognition he simply shut the door. The sounds of chains and bolts soon followed.

Opening the door fully she saw a disgusting blob of a man standing in front of her. His skin looked sickly oily with a lion mane of greasy dark brown hair. His stubby short legs looked like they would give out any moment under the weight of the rest of his body. Puffing two cigars one from a ham-hawk sized hand the other already planted in his white powdered mouth. He was huge height wise compared to her standing well over six foot five. Leering over her body, she already knew the look he gave. He thought she was a piece of meat.

"Well now I saw told that I'd get a visitor to pick up a special package, but they didn't mention how cute the delivery girl would be. Hey beautiful how's about you stuck around and I'll give you a special package myself." Looking over the man she felt the same level of disgust as he did lust.

"At least Jaune treated me with respect" she thought as her inner side said " _stop thinking about him he doesn't care about you and never did. Just get the mission over so we can leave_."

"So how about it girly I'll give you a special treat, just for you. What do you say it'll be fun." The man said ready to react if she refused. Shaking her head no she showed him another message. Taking another puff from the cigar in his hand he held out a finger before shutting the door. Waiting several moments he appeared later with a brown box. Holding it out for her to take she dainty took it as she turned to leave she barely moved a foot before she felt two greasy tree trunk size arms wrap around her delicate frame, easily lifting her off the floor. He asked again "you sure you don't want my special package little lady?" while taking his other hand over her chest gripping tighter than she'd like or ever want. "Are you sure you don't want the package I have for you?" Struggling it breath she kicked around as she angled her parasol so it pointed at his tree trunk stub for a leg before pushing the button releasing the pointed tip piercing his leg forcing him to drop her. Letting out a guttered howl in pain. Turning to the man, her anger surfaced. Seeing the man clutching his leg as he pulled himself inside the frame, attempting to close the door to protect himself. Kicking the door opened hard it slammed on to a nearby table. Not expecting what she did he said "wait wait I have money. Please don't hurt me this wasn't supposed to happen. I was just tol..." Before his fingers were sliced off of the hand he held out. Another death curtailing howl rang out from the man as be writhed in pain moving away from his would-have-been victim.

"Told to what exactly!? Told to rape me you sick pig! No way that's ever going to happen!" Moving closer she messaged him before slicing his face. Cutting both his cheeks. "Now tell me who gave the order before I gut you like the pig you are." Trying to cover his hand to stop the blood flow with his other hand he panted heavily looking paler by the minute.

"I was just told by my boss he said it'd be an easy job, he said some chick came into his place and said she'd pay money to have an example made out someone. She didn't say who just that they'd be stopping by to pick..ARRGH" he screamed as the blade dung into his chest. Giving a sadistic smile she messaged him. "So what you thought that meant you could fuck me?! You better start squealing piggie or you're going to get roasted. Now tell me where you're boss is and I might let you live."

Nodding the fat man quickly gave up his boss and the location where he was. Peering deep into his eyes she glared at the man before curling her lip upwards "thank you.. for you're help." She massaged him. Nodding the man moved to stand before slumping back to the ground lifeless. Blood splattered the walls and her face as she walked out empty handed. The blood stained blade of her parasol dripped tiny droplets of blood making a trail behind her.

" _Where are you going? What about the missions?_ " The voice inside her head asked

"Fuck the mission some asshat tried to rape me and I want to know who the bitch was that paid him off. The mission can wait till later." She said as she stormed off into the night hell bent on revenge.

* * *

 **The next day**

Jaune received a call after professor Port's class from the dark-haired maid, in the morning saying she would be staying in the flat. She also would taking care of the cats and not to worry about returning to feed them. Giving his thanks he dressed in his uniform and with his team went to eat breakfast. As per usual they were swamped with now adorning fans of his. Keeping with formality he greeted them kindly in return. Sitting with the rest of his friends, as people kept popping up to say their two cent chatter.

"Why don't you just tell them off your majesty?" Yang asked sarcastically walking next to him as Sun and Nora followed as unofficial bodyguards. "It's because it's just something I've gotten use to, it's nothing really new to me." He replied scratching his head habitually. There was a long pause before she spoke again in a softer tone.

"Well you know if you want to have them back off we could always pretend that we're dating." She responded playing with her hair. Looking at her he he chuckled at the thought. Before responding "Yeah right Yang you shouldn't tease me like that, its not funny." He said as they walked along the stone path until Yang stopped him by putting her hands on his shoulders, as lilac eyes met colbat.

"Jaune...look at me"she said softly. "I'm serious we're friends and I want to help you. If you want people off your back let's pretend that we're dating, that way people will stop hassling you and then the people who keep hassling me will leave me alone too it's a win-win for both of us. So Jauney whatda you say?" She asked with a dazzling smile _. Thinking it over_ he found himself liking the idea more and more. Before a face appeared in his mind, he thought about her enough to make his entire body hurt.

"I want to Yang believe me when I say that something like this has never happened before. But I just can't there's..." he broke off as he saw her face. She was pouting in a way that could compete with Ruby.

"Come on Jaune it'd really help me out besides you get to say you dated Beacons hottest student." She said hoping he would notice her hidden motive. "Everything'll be fine just until a few days after the auction then we could say it was a mutual agreement on that we broke up on both parties." Holding out her hand in a friendly manner.

"I still don't think it's a good idea Yang, don't get me wrong I'd kill to have you as my girlfriend...or anyone for that matter. It's just after everyone found out that I'm royalty, don't you think people would find that kinda suspicious? Like you're just using me for my money? Or vice versa that I'm using my money to get you. That's be a pretty bad image to shake off especially if the media catches wind of it."

"Don't worry about that, the author won't let that happen." The pair heard Nora say this as she skipped along.

"Well that was a thing..so how about it do we have a truce then?" Holding out her hand for him."We do it to help each other out plan and simple as friends." He stopped to think about it for the longest time that made her uncomfortable. How long he to respond made an uncomfortable silence since normal guys would jump at the opportunity. That made her really nervous, and it ticked her off she was Yang Xiao Long she didn't get nervous.

Yang Xaio Long we have a truce." He said shaking her hand "as much much as I'm going to regret it". Seeing the exchange between the two the monkey faunus and valkyrie stopped and looked at each other.

"Soooo how do yours you think that's going to work out?" He asked once they were out of ear shot. The girl then placed a finger on her lips as if thinking. "Well if the story goes how it is now, not very well in Yang's favor." She said brightly before skipping along to follow them.

* * *

Later now on the day everyone was eating lunch in the cafeteria when an announcement rung out for all current contestants to go to the auditorium. With a heavy sigh he waved bye to his friends. To his surprise all of team SSSN and Ren walked out with him.

"You know Ren it's really surprising Nora allowed you to actually be a contestant." His team leader said as they walked with Jaune still in the middle of the group.

"She trusts me and she knows its for the greater good, and I'm trusting her not to break anyone's legs, besides I bribed her with a super secret recipe of pancakes." The magenta eyed boy shrugged.

Once there they were informed by Ms. Goodwitch that due to a minor setback the auction would take place two days from now. As such they were to get prepared now wearing their best set of dress clothes and most impressive smiles when it was there turn to go onto the stage to introduce themselves to their prospective buyers.

"How will know who goes first then?" Someone from the back called out. Adjusting her glasses she sniffed before saying "you're scrolls ID number will act as the number for the order you will go in. You will be put into twenty groups Using the last three digits line up numerically." She commanded pointing to the stage. Surprisingly there was a little over two hundred people. Taking his spot between the red haired boy from Team CFVY and another boy with grey hair.

 _"Well it least I'm not first now_." He thought semi happily, as he was placed in the middle inbetween the dark skinned with sun burnt red haired boy from Team CFVY, he believed his name was Fox and a still unknown grey haired exchange student.

"This will be the order for the auction there will be no switching spots, and you have one hour to get ready to make yourself presentable. Afterwards you will met back here for brief introductions and a short biography of yourself. " The older woman said as she continued toying with the hologram screen. Making their way to change Jaune dawned a yellow two piece suit leaving the buttons of the jacket open with a white collared button up shirt half tucked in wearing gold and white brogues. Ren had on a similar ranger green suit jacket over a black collared button up shirt with a pink tie and white pants. His black Oxford shoes shone from the dorm room light. Stopping Jaune from exiting he pulled out a green bottle and two glasses. Examining it the bottle said Soju questioning the other boy as the dark haired teammates mated added water to the glasses before added the clear liquid.

"It's a really strong drink from where I used to live. We usually add water for those people who aren't use to it. Try it it'll help take the some of edge off" he said handing him one of the glasses before clinking it with the other one. Starting to drinking he noticed Ren was right it was strong even with water added, finishing up the rest of it he coughed slightly. Even for a heavy drinker like him it was strong but he got really good buzz afterwards. Barely making it in time, as the group Ren was in was getting ready to go on stage.

"Mr . Ren where have you been? You're on in five minutes go need to go get in place you're groups about to go on stage." Professor Port said robustly tugging at his mustache. "It's bad sport to kept a lady waiting let alone several hundred of them. Go on now off you go now." He said through his think bushy eyebrows.

"As you you Mr...I mean Viscount you can..." he said before he was cut off by a hand "it's fine professor you as well as the rest of the staff can call my in the same manner as you did prior to knowing my heritage." Smiling at the older hunter as he continued "I can assure you that I'm fine with being call with the same manner as everyone else. It doesn't bother me I want to be treated the just like a normal student." Nodding the mustache man pointed a finger as he spoke.

"Very well Mr. Lamarch you may go down the hall to room number eight and await with everyone else in your group." Looking down the hall to see a busy path of well dressed males students passing by others. Turning to leave he said thank you professor but please keep using the shortened version of my surname." In passing he heard the old man say "Right then good luck Mr. Arc."

Greeting the nineteen other people in the group he chatted with several different people manly with either the older student Fox or the rather suspiciously nice boy from Mistral he later found out his name to be Mercury. After an hour passed it was finally their turn walking out of the room it was suspicious more quiet then before, lining up single file they awaited their turn to be called like cattle at a farmers market. One be one they left, Jaune could hear them talking briefly before the next one was called, as he got closer he saw a large holographic screen on display behind them showing severa bits of their basic information. Things like age, eye color, hair color, education, blood type, height and weight. Mercury went on before him, much it his ire several woops and whistles were heard as he made his way to the center of the stage. Speaking with a light easy tone he answered his questions and left the opposite direction. Feeling his nerves get the better of him he heard a voice whisper " Don't worry there's nothing to be nervous about, just relax they are just people just like you or I" the older student said giving a faint smile. Smiling back he took a deep breath and readied for what came next.

"Now my I present to you our next Contestant Viscount Jauneathon LaMarch!" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch's voice could be heard as he flinched upon his hearing his full name. Walking into the spotlight once more the crowds reaction was boarder line insane between catcalls and death threats, which some students attempted to climb on stage in both manners. Walking center stage he saw his photograph on a screen out the corner of his eye to his left. Ms Goodwitch sat at a small table just in front of the stage.

"Good afternoon Viscount LaMarch if you would kindly give a brief summary about yourself? You may say anything you wish you have three minutes and then you will be asked a few questions from the audience. You may began whenever you are ready." She said using his formal name. Taking a breath he said in his most formal tone.

"Good afternoon Ms. Goodwitch and everyone else present, as stated before when I first arrived here, my name is Jaune Arc. Yes I did say it my name is Jaune Arc, now please don't misunderstand stand me I love my family and it's name. The only reason why I chose not to use my title is because, I don't wish to have to keep relying on my surname alone to get me through life. I want to make my own path which is why I came here to Beacon. My parents have allowed my four older sisters to live their life as they wished. Now I am doing the same, I always wanted to be a hunter ever since my grandfather told me stories about them. Aside from that I have in total seven very talented sisters who all taught me several things, including how to cook, play classical instruments such as the piano, violin, and non classical like the guitar. I am an exceptional dancer thanks to them and I've learned how to sew quite well. I also don't want this auction or my status to change anything I want everyone to call me as you would anyone else. I Thank you all for your time, please have a wonderful day." He finished his last sentence with an heart stopping smile making several girls faint. As well as some of the female teaching staff wish they were still students.

"Very well Mr. Arc that you for that now the floor is open for any questions." The blonde duty headmistress said adjusting her glasses.

"So Jaune if you are as talented as you say you are are with instruments why are you so bad at playing then? The voice of Weiss Schnee asked

"It's kinda funny you mentioned that Ms. Schnee, I actually get really nervous, I practice the song I want to play and then when when I'm about to play I start doubting myself and I lose focus. Then it goes downhill from there."

"You mentioned you had four older sister's who left on their own what do they do?" The minigun wielding leader from Team CFVY spoke out.

"Yes Ms. Adel I did my oldest sister is Violet she's...actually I don't know what she she does all I know is that she travels all across Remnant helping people. Then there's Magenta who lives in Atlas as a fashion designer. The third oldest is Olive and she's a cook/business owner. Or rather she owns her own string of five star restaurants, one actually just opened up in the city recently actually. She's the one who taught me the basics of cooking. Finally there's Coral she's a brilliant scientist who's made a vast majority of inventions that have helped the populace."

"When are you going to get me those jars of sap you promised me Jauney?" Nora called out loudly using her hands as a funnel for her already loud voice.

"Soon Ms. Valkyrie " calling his teammate formally by her last name "I promise you know I never go back on my word." Smiling into the crowd at her, causing several surrounding students to blush at his charm.

"We have time for one final question who would like to ask him anything else?" Looking around the room he saw a sky blue tanktop and brightly lit neon colored orange mane of twin tails sticking out the side of her head. Pointing over at her she asked her question which made everyone's faces light in in shades of red for various reasons. The question being if he was wearing boxers or briefs.

Composing himself he asked for her name to which she replied Neon Katt. With a faint smile he beckoned her to come closer, waiting for her at the edge of the stage, a smile threatening to form on the corners of his mouth he spoke softly near her face. One word is all he uttered that single word caused her face to go red and made her giggle uncontrollably before spewing out eight digits.

Meeting up with his teammate and brother-at-arms they made their way to the back door they were greeted by their robust Grimm studies teacher. Informing them to prepare a special talent for the potential auctioneers. Heading back to their dorms Ren asked him what he said to make the foreign student act like she did, with a sly smile and a small shrug he replied _neither_ before stopping, seeing it guarded by several male student's who were talking loudly about how they wanted to "talk" with Jaune, somewhere with very few people around. Slowly creeping around the corner of the building away from them they had to climb a rather large tree then shimmy across a small ledge to their room. Ren of course made it easily across while Jaune nearly fell several feet down. Popping their team window open just as his blonde leader literally lost his footing and fell he grabbed him and heaved him onto the room.

"Thanks for that Ren you really saved me." Jaune said as Ren shook his head.

"Think nothing of it Jaune, you're my team leader and my friend it'd be a serious lost if anything happened to you. Besides I know you'd do the same for me." He said stoically as usual. Looking at the time Jaune said "hey Ren it's getting late let's wait for the girls to get back so we can get some food." Already knowing his meaning he nodded before changing into his normal attire.

In the morning Jaune was awoken by a familiar feminine voice "Jaune wake up, you need to get up so you can prepare for the auction today." The voice said gently shaking him, as his eyes fluttered open. Looking up he noted a black haired bespectacled woman leaning close to his face. "I get it Nevyy I'm up please don't get so close." He said sitting up looking over at the rest of his teammates. Meeting with the other two teams they all walked to the auditorium, talking animatedly the females of the groups walked closer to Jaune than normal. The males were warned about what not to do if someone else outbids them the girls left to the main entrance while the guys walked around to the back.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in a shadier part of town**

"I can't believe how that he's forgotten about me, he couldn't have could he?" The tiny ice-cream oriented assassin thought as her other side spoke up " _of course he has its better this way anyway he was nothing more than a distraction...a really tall muscular blonde distraction...he was bad news anyway he's royalty after all he lied to you."_

Shaking her head as he hopped over one guys head, kicked another in the face and smacked a pistol out of another guys hand with her parasol. As she continued her mute inner monologue.

"Maybe so but you just complimented him, I think you're starting to fall for him." There was silence before it was spoke again "we're the same person, I'm just a refection of your inner self. I'm joking though but I'm just looking out for our well being, I still know the only person you can depend on is yourself. We both know this anyone who gets close to us gets hurt in the end."

Neo was sauntering around the room scattered with unconscious bodies or dismembered limbs twirling her parasol. Looking for one particular person she sauntered over bodies looking for him. A brief movement caught her eye as she turned to see him crawling away from her. Quickly hoping over the other unconscious bodies she then stomped on his legs to stop him from moving any further. Turning to her he pulled a gun and fired blindly a single shot before the hidden blade in the tip of her parasol was touching his throat. A noise had alerted her turning to see he shot the radio was now playing a song. Ignoring it she questioned the man as believed to be the boss of the fat pig from earlier. Her hunch turned out to be accurate, after some minor finger loss and lost ear he caved in and spilt who it was who payed him. Hearing who it was who betrayed her made her blood boil and her boiling point evaporate before she realized the music box still playing.

 **Wind Beneath my Wings- Bette Miller**

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,For you are the wind bene...

Instantly thinking about a blonde male, she quickly started pushing buttons on the radio she accidently changed the channel."I so don't need this right now" She thought gritting her teeth while pushing other buttons.

 **We belong together - Mariah Carey**

Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial

Pressing several buttons again to shut it off only changed the channel yet again. While her thoughts kept retracting back to two ago to an apartment."Why won't you turn off you stupid thing." She thought now starting to bang on it roughly.

 **So sick- Neyo**

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

"I so don't have the fucking time for this, turn off you piece of shit." She thought angrily before met with silence.

Happy she finally managed to turn off the blasted device by unplugging the cord she looked exhausted, all while a dorky knight's smile graced her mind. It wasn't long until she realized she accidently pushed a button on the nearby remote and had turned on the now black screen of the tv turn. Which happened to be tuned into the same channel as the auction broadcast, before she was about to turn it off she said a female voice call out making her heart freeze. "And now our next contestant is Viscount Jauneathon LaMarch." Watching the screen she didn't realize her was holding her breath.

Steeling himself he walked center stage to the awaiting piano, stopping short he faced the audience and bowed before sitting at the bench. Playing a few keys he spoke into the microphone " this song goes out to someone who is really important to me. I hope you hear this wherever you are." Starting his song hoping Neo was listening, not know that she actually accidentally was.

 **The Nearness of You ( piano ver. By Nora Jones & vocals by Michael Buble)**

 **A/N: I don't normally mix different artists together but I loved the piano cover Nora Jones did and Micheal Buble did a fantastic cover of the song.**

It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true

I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you.

Staring at the screen Neo didn't know what to do she blinked several times, open and closed her mouth, then paced back and forth, Before she could do anything she had received a message from Cinder. Clicking her tongue as she read it's contents before smiling viciously and deciding on visiting her favorite blonde.

The audience was silent for a moment before they realize what had happened then all at once they cheered louder than before. Blushing slightly as he stood and bowed before leaving the stage for the next act. Walking down the corridors he was congratulated by several people while others whispered things like "he cheated his family set this up from him." Or "that was bullshit he probably lip synced the entire thing there's no way he could've done that by himself." Gritting his teeth he chose not to say anything for appearances, instead continue onto his assigned room. He was greeted by a familiar face with black hair and magenta eyes.

"That was impressive Jaune congratulations on doing so well." The green ninja said smiling faintly

"Yeah maybe but you were way better with you're act though" his blonde leader said under confidently scratching his head.

"Don't get so down you did really well Jaune you blew a lot of acts out of the water and made a really deep impression on everyone." The pink eyed boy said walking up to clasp his shoulder approvingly. Before a noise caught their attention. Turning both boys saw a pink cheeked, blonde haired girl by the name of Yang Xaio Long.

Patting his shoulder with a faint smile as he left to two alone. Looking quickly with some pleading eyes staring the back of the green clad teammate he turned to see a now very close face of the same girl before she whispered. "That was amazing Jaune it was really moving that you would sing a song for me. So I think you deserve that kiss for being so bold." As she leaned in to kiss him he did what nobody would've expected...he leaned back away from her pretty pink plump puckered mouth. Not feeling any pressure against her chops she opened her eyes to she a mildly discomfortable blonde knight who's eyes couldn't meet her's.

I'm sorry Yang I...I just can't the song wasn't for you it was for someone else, I'm sorry for making you think that the song was for you." He said with him voice filled with pain. He had hurt her and he knew he had. Not knowing what to say she stepped back unable to speak. Being a first for her she speedily walked away knowing she got rejected. Thinking it over as she fled to where her team was she couldn't explain the feelings in her chest. After all the acts were completed there was a five minute break to allow all the girls to properly assess the gentlemen who presented themselves they were soon greeted with the first group. Which included Sage and Scarlet from Team SSSN. Ren and Neptune were group three. Soon it was Jaune's group to appear on stage lining up in order Ms. Goodwitch stood the left side of the first person hearing the stream of number until one lucky girl won. Walking off stage to the awaiting girl she quickly dragged him into the distance. One by one they were called off and taken away in an instant.

Shortly after it was is his turn, Ms. Goodwitch stood closer than usual to him. Starting the bidding numbers soon started flying going higher and higher, Yang he saw yelled several numbers only to quickly be outbid by someone else. Looking with a mixture of emotions she turned to Weiss looking near desperate or angry. Her actions were too late as a brunette called out a higher than ever bid on the blonde, that sealed the deal. Hearing several whines and moans of displeasure as he moved past the Huntress.

Stepping off the stage to meet his buyer he couldn't help but get a chill as he saw the hungry look residing in her eyes. Without a word she drew him into her space like a moth to a flame. She wore a red and orange skin tight dress that formed her body and moved like it was fire. She had her maple brown hair that cascaded over one eye in a twist, with her pale vanilla skin long tone legs and long slender arms bare. Looking her over once more he couldn't help but notice the faint scent of lavender and vanilla that wafted from her.

"Hello Viscount my name is Cinder Fall it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said with a formal curtsey.

"Likewise Ms. Fall it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jaune said with an elegant bow. I have a special surprise for you, and I don't wish to spoil it in here. If you'll kindly follow me out into the gardens." She spoke her voice like warm molasses covered in rich cinnamon as she smoothly wrapped her hand around his outstretched awaiting arm. "Very well Ms. Fall please lead the way.

The cool night air made them both shiver slightly as they walked down the cobble stone path. Speaking very few words to each other when they approached the gardens she said in a knowing matter " come now Viscount you mustn't be shy I promise this is a gift that you'll love. Just follow me a little further and close your eyes." Looking at her he froze as she continued moving forward.

Shutting his eyes he faintly heard the typing of a scroll and a low humming. Walking several feet they stopped under a street lamp and felt the cold and damp air. And a vision of a neon light flashed before his eyes. He heard her click her tongue before saying "stay here now and don't move." Hearing the click of her heels fade away he waited in silence for what felt like hours. Finally growing restless he cracked open his eyelid. Peering through his eyelashes he saw he was alone.

"Hello Ms. Fall are you still here?" He called out to no body in particular. Looking around he was about to leave when he heard a faint _snap_ looking around he pushed apart some underbrush in to a clearing. Walking further inward he saw a faint shimmer in a spot some feet from him. Reaching his fingers out to touch the shimmering spot before it shattered like glass. Jumping back he saw a tri-colored figure standing staring before him, looking as if he saw a ghost he moved to hug the statue like person before him. Grabbing nothing but air as her form shattered into nothingness upon impact, looking back around he heard his name called. Going to the voice he saw a bruised Cinder limping to him favoring her right side. Moving to him she stumbled, muttering someone was going to pay. Rushing up to her he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame, glad she didn't disappear at his touch he questioned her asking what happened.

Not giving her a chance a dagger flew pass narrowly missing them both if he didn't fall on his back. Jaune soon saw a shadowy figure approach them only to stop before them. Looking at the person who first glared, then looked surprised, pissed off. Stomped over to the downed couple. Scrambling to reach their feet, as the shadowy form held out a blade ready to strike. Untangling himself to move upfront of his injured date he saw her face as she stepped into the light. Changing from anger, to shocked and confused, and finally hurt. The blonde knight eyes widened moving within arms reach to warp his arms around her.

"Neo I'm so glad you're okay I've mis..." he started saying before her sword brushed past his head.

"I can't believe you're with her of all people Jaune" her mind screamed as her inner side spoke"That lieing, cheating, not good yellow belly serpent." Dodging a series of her attacks as he attempted to speak before grabbing both her wrists and using his weight fell on top of her. Still glaring fiercely at him she struggled before feeling a warm sensation on her lips. It was unlike she had felt before her entire body felt warm as her head swim in the clouds. Enjoying the unknown pressure on her lips until it vanished. And a light weight was felt on her mid-section. Looking up she saw a messy head of blonde hair, alluring colbat blue eyes, and dazzling smile. "I've missed you Neo were have you been?" If she was angry before she saw furious now he had done something that she told him she didn't do. Struggling to free her hands from his grip while her inner voice spewed vile comments about how to hid his body. Exhausting herself he realized what he did wrong so finally said in a pained voice.

" I'm so, so sorry I...didn't mean to do that to you. It's just I was so happy to see you again after I lost you I just couldn't help myself. I realized it after you left that you became a part of me that I didn't realize was missing. I know it sounds weird since we've only technically know each other for two and a half days, but with out you in my life I just feel incomplete. You are my very important person Neo and I don't want to lose you again." He said as tears fell off his cheeks. Moving her right wrist her motioned with her hand she wanted to type something. Allowing her to do so she pulled out her scroll and typed a long lengthy message about how much of a POS he was, if he cared he would have found her instead of dating the blonde bimbo or the fire witch. Bowing he head he continued to prostrate before her saying it was a misunderstanding and the while date with Cinder was for an auction setup by his mom.

Hearing the three letter word made the older two colored eye woman hitch her breath in sudden understanding she typed asking to be let up,uneasily he did so being ever the gentleman Jaune assisted her. Sheathing her blade she fixed her hair brushing all the grass out of it, as the boy stood idly by looking at his shoes. Before remembering his other date panicked he looked around to see her anywhere. However saw nothing but a beautiful ,short , deadly, woman. Thinking about all that he said and did she soon found herself drawn to his lips wanting to feel them again. Moving forward to stand directly in front of him she attempted to reach up to his face on her tippy toes, finding she couldn't reach his lips before commanding him to bend down.

Seeing the grumpy look she gave made him do it instantly and was greeted by a sudden surprise, her mouth touched his of a brief moment. Sputtering out "I thought you never kiss anyone?" He said unable to hid the blush on his cheeks.

"No I don't kiss just anyone Jaune. You are an exception to this rule." Wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He felt her gasp in his throat as he lifted her into his arms off her feet. Breaking off the kiss Jaune said "wait Neo how's you even get here anyway all the bullheads are closed for the night." Shrugging her shoulders in response she wiggled herself down his body allowing her feet to touch the ground. She gripped his hand and led him to a different area. Going even further into the gardens the pair stopped in a wide open space filled with various colors and shaped flowers. Trying to show off his romantic side he asked "why did you bring me here Neo? The most beautiful flower in all of reamnent is standing right next to me." Smacking his arm she felt her cheeks get warm.

"So what now Neo? Want do you want to do?" Jaune asked in a ridiculously innocent way.

"Oh you are still such a sweet innocent puppy aren't you?" She thought smiling while she tilted her head. "Well Jaune what do you think we should do?" Leading him over to a stone bench.

"Thinking a moment he said finally " I believe in letting the chips fall where they may." He said leaning in and pecking her cheek.

* * *

 **Six years later**

Finally after six long agonizing painstakingly difficult years there was "peace" Cinder had fallen to the impressive power couple of Jaune and Neo. While Salem was taken out by Team RWBY and the rest of (J)NPR. The only thing left was the Grimm and they were becoming fewer by the year. Settling down in a quaint house on the outskirts of Vale with his pink and brown haired wife and his four year old twins.

Neo awoke to the faint sounds of laughter and the smell of coffee being brewed. Rising from a king sized bed she slipped on a familiar black hoodie and patted down the cold wooden floor hallway. She slowly moved down the stairs into the kitchen. Peeking her head in she saw a tall blonde man holding a large skillet with various shaped pancakes passing them out to two smaller giggling children. A large ice-cream colored cat crouched under the table licking a paw before rubbing it's head.

"Morning beautiful how's you sleep?" The man said without turning around. Flinching slightly she thought " _how does always he do that?"_ as she moved into the room to kiss her husband on the cheek before sitting down. Looking up the cat meowed loudly and began rubbing the woman's leg.

"Morning mommy" the pair of twins said in unison before giggling again. "Mommy's got bedhead" the blonde girl with brown eyes that changed to green when she blinked said.

"I know she looks so silly" quipped the boy with pink and brown hair with colbat eyes.

"Hush both of you because I seem to remember both of you still having the same problem when you wake up." The man said leaning in and ruffling their hair much to their displeasure. Smiling at his wife he winked as he went back to the stove and got Neo her food before setting it down in front of her. Wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth, no matter how many years it's been his cooking always made her do that, starting to dig into her plate of food. Setting his own plate down and taking his seat next to her's the family ate their food happily as Jaune got up ever so often to get more food for his rambunctious children or something for his tiny wife. Neo Jr. on the other hand mewled and soon was rubbing everyone's legs begging to either be pet or fed table scraps.

Once they had finished the boy asked "mommy, can we please stay home from school?" The little daughter squeaked "yeah please daddy." It was clear which of their children favored who more. As the large cat jumped into the man's lap tapping his chest with a paw, he started petting her absentmindedly.

Looking at each other the parents knew that, they couldn't just let them stay home so with a sly smile Jaune said as he leaned into his wife's face "oh yeah sure kids we're just going to stay here and tell each other how much we love each other" before leaning into her face making kissing sounds which Neo stopped before realizing what her husband was doing and soon mimicked. Making disgusted faces they both made gagging sounds as they left to get ready to leave. Watching them leave Jaune said "well I should probably get ready to leave too there's a Team group meeting with mine and Ruby's, we need to take care of a few village's Grimm problem."

Making a face she messaged "will she be there?" Smiling slightly he said easily "probably she is apart of team RWBY after all, but she knows we're married now so it shouldn't be too much of an issue" he said quickly seeing his wife's face. Kissing her lips as he left to clean the dishes quickly before changing into his battle gear

As he left he scooped up his cute small wife off her feet effectively pinning her body against the wall. Kissing her neck up to her jaw line she squirmed helplessly around in his arms. Allowing it to last for a few more times before she stopped him knowing that if she didn't he'd never leave. Meeting his children at the door he said his goodbyes to them before walking through the open door and down the path to where his teammates were waiting for him.

Not knowing that all the while a figure watched him ,from the shadows of a tree, join his teammates waiting outside before smiling and saying "Congratulations Jaune you finally did it huh?" Before jumping gracefully down and transforming mid-air into a large white cat before landing and walking to the house.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay I lost a portion of my notes, so there may be some plot holes, thankfully it wasn't as long as the previous one. I'll try and keep them below 20 thousand from here on out. I'm also going to be working on the rest of my gender bent story and one other story requestthat some one asked about.**

 **Character reference : for Jaune's uncle I use Jia Chong from Dynasty Warriors minus a few minor details. For any one who's a fan of Black Lagoon I used Roberta as a reference to the maid Korichnevyy.**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but Krim is short for Krimson.**

 **So with that being said I'm going to continue on with the next chapter with you're votes and reviews will help** **to decide the next main pairing and if you wish I'll add a secondary minor pairing. Here are the selected few pairings, with a brief description of what's to come.**

 **Weiss and Neptune( Jaune and Oc with a parallel chapter to the matchmaker storyline)**

 **Ren and Blake ( Jaune tries to hid their relationship from everyone else)**

 **Jaune and Ruby ( shows Jaune getting over what happened at the end of season 3 )**

 **Or Mercury and Emerald ( it's gonna have ice-cream and cookies )**


End file.
